Horrible Time
by Poonum
Summary: When u r in big Trouble, And look no one around. Need Help. Negative environment. Scared .Dishearten from Himself. What will happened then?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Guys I m Poonum, This is my First Fan Fiction. I m really inspired by all of you ..So many Nice writers are here and entertaining all of us with their All time New ideas. First of All A Big Thank You to All FF Writers..i was a silent member till Now. But really want to post one of My story here.. So Just tries little bit.. I m really expecting Members and Writers Reviews.. Feel free to say what u l\feel.. Positive and Negative Both reviews are most Welcome. I really Need ur Support. If U guys will like my First try only Then I will Continue this Story..I m New so u all know I need ur Welcome..so Plz Review..Thanks...**_

it was dark and horrible night, Deep sound,like everything is sleeping somthing there which makes the enviornment really scary.. Dogs barking and fast air voice were making the area more horrible. He was sitting inside the Bushes, really scare , even in Cool weather his forhead was filled with little Watery drops. He was so quite, like was waiting for somthing but his heart was praying not to come just not to come rite now.. He just heared few Voices in very dark nite..

Man 1: Yahen ayea hai wo..Yahen ayea hai wo...

Man 2: Dondo ussa..chorna nae hai ussa.. Hath sa nae nikalna chyea kssi b keemat par..

All Men distributed in different sides of the area to find that Man..

Man 2: Kahen gaya ..Yahen tu ayea tha.. Choron ga nae...

Man 3: Sir .ager nae mila tu?

Man 1 speaks in complete angry mood...he screams.

Man 1: Dondo har keemat par.. Mar dalo ussa yah kud Mar jaio...

Everyone scared with this Screamy voice.. And tries their best to find him..But due to dark and big area It was really difficult to find him..

on the other side His heart was just praying from God, Plz Save me Sins were not in this control..Health vise he was feeling himself very weak..he just need a Sound sleep even for sometime..And Few pain killers..But How? Its possible to left the place and move Somewhere..No..really not.. His Death may be waiting outside..

Man 3: Kitna Ganta ho gaya uss kameena ka peecha laga.. Acha kasa Hath mein ayea nikal gaya..Ab yahen Ayea tu gaya kahen?

Man 2: Kafi bara Area hai yah..Hum yahen Dond raha hen aur wo najana kahen ka kahen Nikal gaya ho ga abi tak..

Man 1 really angry...

Man 1: Han... Kahen Jangle ki tarf nikal gaya tu.. Hath mein nae ayea bht gana hai..hum tu kudi rasta bool jayen ga ussa donta donta.. Sab tum sab ki waja sa.. Hath mein ayea hoe the wo..Nikal dyea... Ab?... Jawab tu muja dana para ga uper head ko..

Silence filled the enviornment..

Man 1: Ab Chup kyun ho?.. Chlu koe fayda nahen yahen nae hai wo.. Ussa kye lagta hai bech gaya wo..Nae choren ga ussa... wo CID officer hai tu kye hoe ..IB sa bech nae paya ga..

All really ashamed but moved with Head down.. no one have encourege to speak even Sorry.

After feeling Silence, he waits for some more time and tries to move out from the hidden Before he leaves the place.. one Bush really works..and he feels somthing very sharp inside in his left arm..

Man: Oh Shit.. Yah baki tha.. Ahhh hhh.. He feels Blood coming out from his arm..He just jerk his arm and Tries to move his arm..But in doing that he just feel more pain and More blood..He releases his arm somehow..but What abt the blood.. He removes his Handcercheif and Somehow covers his arm..but he really feels high Pain...

Man: yah Baki tha..pehla he lag raha hai Jasa Dard ka bana hoon... Kye Socha tha aur kye sa kye ho gaya.. Mein kasa niklon ga in sab sa..

he just feels high pain in his heart.. What all happens..Why that All happend..Now what he do..? He just feel he is alone in this whole world ..noone is with him..And this really breaks his heart... He just moved from there..he don't know how much time he walked on the road in his thoughts..He stopped all of sudden..removes his CID badge and just throw it with full force left in him.. And then he moved to reach In near by hospital..

Man: Yahen koe nae peehchana ga muja.. hai tu Sarkari hospital.. He just moved towards found noone.. He waits , wait...wait...

he opens his Eyes and Found himslef in Hospital bed..Doctor was there to welcome him back..he really feels Fresh..

DOCTOR: App ki tabeat kasi hai Ab?

Man: Mein teak hoon...

DOCTOR: kafi buri halat the app ki.. App recepition pa khara khara he behosh ho gaya.. Bht Weakness hai App mein..Yah dawien likh di hain Yahen sa jana ka bad lata rahea ga.. he laughs and added khere abi tu bht Waqt hai uss mein... App apna Gher walon ka bata dijyea nurse inform kar da ge.. Police b ati ho ge...

Man scared but speaks: Police..?

Doctor: App ki Itni buri halat dakh ka Night Duty doctor na Police ko inform kar dyea..Main na tu una mana b kyea.. per muja informe karna tak ka wait kar raha tha zara Sakht kisam ka Admi hein..Risk lana pasnd nae karta... App Aram karen.. Police kssi time b ati ho ge..Per una bata dijyea ga ka kye hoe... And Doctors moved out from the Nurse follows him... After somtime Nurse came back with Medicines but found no one in the room..She just Runs to Informe Doctor that Boy is not in the room ..And May be he ran away... Police came there and after hearing all this.. Just asked to Nurse n Doc to help Police in making skech..

Officer: Lagta hai kafi Garbar hai..tabi tu Police ka ana ka Sun ka Bag gaya.. Koe shatir Mujrim ho sakta hai..Skech banwata hein aur dakhta hein per...

He was walking on the road and thinking what to do Next..time by time Its getting Very late..Now he needs Help..But who can help him?No one is there to Trust him.. Memories just covered him again.. He remembers his Time with CID team.. how they all worked toghter ..their strong Bond, Fun time, Laughs and happincess.. Tears covers his eyes.. but he removes it.. and Reached to nearby Phone Booth And after thinking so much time he just dial a number.. And then cut it...he again thinks and dial A number again but again cutted it.. and after somtime Thinking process he just encourged himself and Dials the number Finally...

It was early moring.. he was sleeping on his bed..His Cell Phone rings..he opens his eyes slowly..and checks his Mobile phone and found an unknown number.. And then Pick up the phone..

"HELLO",,,,,,,,,,

A complete silence were there..He feels somthing and again speaks..

He...elllooooo?

Man: Abh...Abhijeet...

Shock, Silence, and what not was there...

Abhijeet: Daya Tum...?

He just got up from his bed and speaks again...

Abhijeet: Daya tum he ho na Phone per?

Daya: I need ur Help...will u?

Expressions changed on Abhijeet face...and he speaks with cold tone..

Abhijeet: Tum na socha b kasa ...himat kasa hoe tumari yahen Phone karna ki b...

Daya: Meri baat tu sunu...

Abhijeet: Just SHUT UP...

Daya can't hear more insult or angry voice of his One time Best Buddy.. he just cut the phone and tear fell down from his eye...


	2. Chapter 2

_**!`First of Thank You So So much for so many reviews..And Sorry for little late Update..I need a Strong Base to continue Story main Part.. So hope u guys will Understand and will like this Part as well..`! Thanks Once again for ur Support... Love U All...`!**_

PART 2:

Why i did this..Why? he yelled.. But stopped after seeing so many eyes looking towards him.. He Says Sorry and start walking on the road with so many thoughts in his mind..

"Wo Waqt beet chuka hai..Per mein yah kyun nae smaj pa raha.. Wo rishta, dosti, nata sab ..Sab guzar chuka hai.. Per mera dil yah manana ko tyar he nae.. Itna waqt beet chuka hai per mein..wahen ka wahen.. Muja ab kudi kuch smajna ho ga... Sab karna para ga..Akher iss taran Chup kar kab tak rahon ga mein.. Rishta nata bala he sath na dan..Per mein kamzor nae..Mein Kamzor nahen.." his Face expressions changed with one another thought ...

"PER KASA"?

Kasa b..per kahen sa tu shuruat karni ho ge muja.. Per kon..kon kar sakta hai meri Shuruat mein maded... Sheetal...han Shiad woe...shaid...

At ABHIJEET PLACE...

Abhijeet with himself : Yah mein na Kye kyea... (_**angry**_) muja phone nae katna chyea tha.. Per kyun...baat b kyun karta mein uss sa.. Mera Nata he kye hai ab uss sa.. Wo Chor chuka hai muja..Yah...h... yah Shaid mein..

(_**More angry**_) kitna waqt beet chuka hai Daya..Kitna waqt..per Tum aur mein..ab b shaid kahen tu jura he hein.. per mein iss rishta ka Anat nae chata..mein kuch yaad he nae karna chata..Ajj b yakeen nae ata muja..ka tum asa kasa kar sakta ho..kasa... Tum na mera Vishwas tora hai daya..bht choot ponchie hai hum sab ko..mein tuma kabhi mahf nae kar sakta..kabhi nae daya..

His Voice stopped with same anger tone but with sad Face expressions..he was sitting silently on his sofa..When a Phone bell intruppted him suddenly... He just shiver with bell voice..and moved towards phone ..pick up the call..

Abhijeet: Hello... Han Suno... Dako mein...

ACP: Hello Abhijeet...

Abhijeet : Si...r...sir Appp.?

ACP: Han...kye hoe? itni jaldi mein kye bola ja raha tha? aur kis sa?

Abhijeet: Sir...r..wo mein...

ACP: tum teak tu ho na Abhijeet? Shaid tum kssi aur ka phone Aspect kar raha tha.. Khere mein na tuma Yah yaad dilana ka lyea call ki the ka..Hemant Murder case ki file yaad sa lata ana.. Ajj Court mein Submitt karni hai..Tuma yaad hai na? bol mat jana .Time kam hai..Be On Time..okay?

Abhijeet: Jee... sir... i will..

ACP: Abhijeet tum teak tu ho na?

Abhijeet: Jee sir..I m fine..Don't worry..mein time sa ponch jaion ga.. Muja File ka bara mein yaad hai..Last nite complete kar li the mein na..

ACP: Okay..Take care..see u..

Abhijeet: Bye sir...

"Ab nae kara ga wo phone..Ussa karna b nae chyea..mein na..." He just moved with Same upset expressions to get ready for court..

In Midas Colony..Someone Rings the door bell of Flat Number 122... She opens the door and After seeing the face just tries to Close the door at the same moment...Next person Use his hand to stop her from closing the door..

"Ruko...dako meri baat suno.."

Girl: Dako tum plz yahen sa jaio..mein tumara kssi mamla mein nae par sakti...plz Go..

Daya _**(angry**_): Dako.. Mat bolo mein na tumari kitni maded ki hai..aur tum meri baat tak sun nae sakti...

Sheetal opens the door and by using her eyes said daya to come in..

After sitting... Sheetal offer him a cup of Cofee...

Daya: Muja yah nae chyea..I need ur help..

Sheetal: Tum smjna ki koshish karo..Mein iss sab mamla mein nae ayea sakti..mein ek larki ek bar mera naam ayea gaya tu..

She was about to Cry..when Daya speaks and Stopped her with his words.

Daya: Muja Rehna ka tikana chyea..Kye tum? He just look at her without speaking Furtur..

Sheetal after a Min...

Sheetal: Mumbai sa tora door Aik town mein mera Baba rehta hein...

Daya_** (confused**_): Baba?

Sheetal: Han...kahna ko tu wo mera door ka rishtadar hein ..per Mein una Baba bulati hoon..Meri Maa ki bht Kidmat ki hai uno na..Tu mein b jo ban para wo karti hoon..tora pasa he bej pati hoon aur tu... _AND SHE LOOK DOWNWARD... _...Shaid wo Kuch maded kar payen...

Daya _**(Stand up**_): Teak hai..Tum muja Address da do aur Baba ko phone kar do..

Sheetal did the same and Infront of daya She dials a call to Baba and tell Baba about Daya...After then Daya says Thank You to Sheetal for help and Offering Cofee too..Sheetal who was already too embaressed did nothing just start looking downward..like she want to say Something but due to embaressment can't say anything.. Daya who was about to leave now..just stop at door step..move back and says...

Daya: mein b janta hoon ka tum ek larki ho..Aur Iss mamla mein tumara Naam mein use karna ka bara mein soch b nae sakta.. Per b tum na jo kyea hai Abi mera lyea..Shaid koe aur nae kar pata.. _HE STOPPED AND AFTER THINKING AGAIN SAYS..._koe b nae... and Left the place...

Sheetal really feels bad..tears were in her Eyes..and she hardly says to herself..

"I m sorry..i m so sorry.. i just pray..Tuma tumara Makam wapis mila...I m so sorry daya.."

Daya just Pick up the Highess.. and started his journey for moving At BABA Place..So many memories was around his Eyes, Mind and thoughts...

How he got Up early in the morning..Getting ready for CID Breaue..Then His Best Buddy comes to pick him..and Somtimes he did the same ,,, Then So many Fun inside the quillas..And then after reaching in breaue...His Nonjonk with Freddy..his Gyan and Wife Gyan ki Baten..Cher Char with All...Pulling legs.. And then Sudden entry of ACP sir..Pretending like they all were busy in Work... ACP noticed everything but moved towards his cabin without saying a Word... Then smiles and winking to each other... He just remember all that moments and same Smile was present on his face.. He remembers Crime spot ..Investigation..Happiness of Solving case.. How he all enjoyed that...

BUT NOW? Before he can think anything more..Driver tell him that his Destiney is there... Daya look outside and moved outside.. He just check the Address once again and Reached at Baba place...After seeing an Old man with still Good in health even in this age..He says...

Daya: App Sheetal ka Baba ho?

Baba _**(little smiles): **_Han Daya Babu...Ayo...Ander ayo...

Daya moved his Head in YES and enters inside the small A village type House.. daya sits and Baba offered him a hot cup of tea...Daya thankfully drank it...and Baba said to him to feel relax and after drinking tea Go and fresh up for Lunch..Daya feels really relax after seeing such Cool behaviour of Baba.. He moved and Says..

Daya: Thank you baba... Meri itna Help karna ka lyea..

Baba: Arre nae beta.. Akala rehta hoon ..Tum tu mera akalapan bantna ayea gaya..Shukriya tu muja kahna chyea tumara...

Daya was just Speechless for the moment...And thinks Akala ko Akala mila gaya..and smiles sadly... 2 Days Passes like this..Daya feels really Relax..he was feeling that Baba is his own relative..Mostly he tells him abt his village Area and his Jawani ka Kissa..and all time tries to cook somthing for Daya... Now it was a Gud Time... Baba Tells him how Much he suffered in his life..And Tells daya that there is END of Everything ..If happiness is not there for Long..then Sadness even can't stay for long time... He noticed daya is In deep thoughts..Baba placed his hand on Daya's Shoulder And speaks..

Baba: Beta..Bura na mano tu tum Apna Dukh Mera sa Bant sakta ho..Mein Akala kssi ko kuch nae bation ga..Banta saa dukh halka ho jata hai..

Daya _**(hesitate**_): Baba...mei...mein..n...

Baba: Muj akala sa poocho jab Dukh banta wala tu dor...Koe baat suana wala b na kasa lagta hai...Chaio jab Dil bar ayea..Dil halka kar lana...

Baba was About to move when Daya stopped him by grabbing his hand..Baba Moved back and sits Next to Daya... Daya was about To start...


	3. Chapter 3

!* Thank You Guys for liking my Story... Thanks So much*! This one is Long Chap..Plz Review after reading it... Ur Reviews Really means a lot and encourage me to write more...so plz don't hesitate an .."Thanks" *!

**FLASH BACK :**

It was early morning..Daya and few other CID officers working in CID breaue..

Daya: Rajat jaldi jaldi kam karo..ajj file submitt karni hai huma...

Rajat: Jee sir..kam bht pending hai tu tora time lag raha hai..

Daya: Sara Kam Iss vineet (pointing to vineet) ki waja sa Kharab hoe hai..na Kal raat yah Dinner pa jana ki zid karta aur na Hum late hota..

Rajat: kye sir pehli bar tu bechara na App sa koe un professional baat ki hai..

Daya (laughs): Han wo tu hai... Muja Dinner pa la jana k lyea zid kar raha tha Tu mein na b haan bol di..Per tum sab chala jata tu he acha hota .Mein yah kam tu pora kar lata peecha sa...Ab ACP sir bolen ga Daya ko ek kaam dyea aur pehli bar wo time pa nae ho paya..Acha tu nae laga ga na..Aur per yah File hai b kitni important..DCP sir barak gaya na ACP sir pa tu... Wasa b una tu CID team pa barkna ka Bahana chyea..

Rajat(smiles): Haan sir yah tu hai. Iss lyea ACP sir na team b bana di .iss file pa kaam karna k lyea.. App ko Muja, Vineet aur shreya ko laga dyea.. Per 2 cases ek saat hoona ki waja sa sab lata ho gaya..

Shreya: Lo mera kaam tu DONE...abi vineet ki help kar dati hn...

Daya (smiles): Mera bi...Teak hai Shreya tu vineet ki help karo..mein Rajat ko dakhta hoon..

They all were Deeply invovled in their work...And after finish their work they took a deep sign of releif..

Daya: Uff sari raat muja tension the ka yah file complete kasa ho ge Time pa.. wasa hum lucky hein ACP sir ayea nae abi tak Warna ata he pehle poochta File pori hoe k nae..

Rajat: han sir Luck tha humara saath...wasa sir Abhijeet sir na Help nae ki iss bar app ki...

Daya: Nae Rajat..Hum professional Kaam Professional tareeka sa he karta hein..Wo janta hai ka ACP sir na Ek team banie ha Aur muja Head charge dyea hai..so wo involve nae ho ga..Haan ager mein uss sa kheta tu wo ek pal b dar kyea bina meri Help karta...Ussa malom hai ka Hum late ho gaya hein..Tuma kye lagta hai wo aram sa beta ho ga ..ussa itni tension ho ge ka Kaam time sa nae hoe tu ACP sir danta ga muja...wo tu wait kar raha ha ka mein ek isshara doon aur wo meri help kara... He smiles...

Vineet: Sir app ki iss bina bola Baat smaj jana wali dosti pa Muja bht naaz hai..Muja kye hum sabi ko.. (All smiles)... Kash mera b koe asa dost ho..

Daya: I wish the same for u... Iss dosti ka maza he aur hota hai Vineet...Kabhi kabhi tu muja smaj he nae ati Mera bina bola he Wo mera Dil ki baat kasa Smaj jata hai...

RAJAT: han sir..Sach hai...Yah baten smajna ki nae ..Mehsos karna ki hoti hain..Aur Dosti tu ek bht he pyara Rishta hai..Kamal ka, Lajawab sa...

Shreya: Aur Maza dar sa b... All Laughs and get back to their work... All other team memebers starts joining them...After some time ACP sir enters and says

ACP: Daya...Mera Cabin mein ayo...

Daya: jee sir...

He eneters into the Cabin after ACP sir Permission...

Daya: sir yah File Complete ho gae hai.. Tora time laga Search karna mein sara Points but We are DOne... Sari details...

ACP (intruptts): Daya Mein na tuma iss file ka lyea Nae Bulya...

Daya (shocked): Kye? He changes his expression suddenly..and asked Kye hoe sir app kuch perishan lag raha hein..

ACP: Tuma abi jana ho ga issi waqt..

Daya: Kahen sir...

ACP (just look at him): Yah kaam tumi kar sakta ho Daya... Bas ek baat yaad rako..kssi sa kuch kehna mat...Kssi sa b..Jab tak mein na kahon..Yah bht bara Top Secret hai...

Daya became so confused..

Daya: Per Sir...

Acp: Daya.. Tuma muj pa vishwas hai na?

Daya: SIR...

ACP (order tone): U have to Go Now..Ur time start now... Leave the breaue ritenow..Tuma sari instrution mil jayen ge..

Daya: YES SIR...

he just left the breaue..all became so confused... After half hr... Abhjieet enters into the breaue..

Abhijeet: Gud Morning Everyone (he smiles)

All: Good Morning Sir..

Abhijeet to Rajat, Vineet and Shreya..

Abhijeet: Tu bae tum logon ka Kaam Complete ho gaya ? (he winks and smiles)

Rajat (smiles): Yes Sir..finally we are done...

Abhijeet: Great.. And Congratulations...Tum logon na Bht mehnat b ki hai..case ka saat saat iss file ko b pora kyea...kitna Search work..great guys..

All: Thank you Sir (smiles)

Abhijeeet: Nae nae tum log tareef ka haqdar ho ..itna din tum logon ka kaam pa nazer the meri...Aur Daya wo tu pershan b tha ka kasa Katm ho ga kaam...Kal raat Tum log dinner pa chala gaya tu uss ka phone ayea tha muja..Uss na Bas itna kaha ka Dinner pa hein tu mein smja gaya ka Gae Behas pani mein...Ab sab subha subha Nashta kyea bina Breaue mein milen ga...

All smiles and embaressed too...

Vineet: Han sir wo mera he idea tha...

Abhijeet(smile): Han malom na batya tha Daya na...Khere Hain kahen humara Daya Jee?

Rajat (serious): Pata nae sir...Kuch dar pehla he ACP sir ka Cabin sa Nikal ka Chala gaya..

Shreya: han Sir kuch kaha b nae...

Abhijeet: asa kye ho ga achanak... karna kye gaya tha wo wahen...

Vineet: ACP sir na bulya tha Aur wo File la ka gaya tha..

Abhijeet moved towards ACP sir cabin...after saying

Abhijeet: Kahen ACP sir na Dant tu nae dyea... File mein kuch garbar tu nae ho gae...Mun phool gaya ho ga Janab ka...

He knock the Door...

Abhijeet: Good Morning Sir...

ACP: Good Morning Abhijeet...Ayo beto...

Abhijeet: kye baat hai sir sab teak tu hai na? Sab bol raha hein ka Daya achnak Bahr chala gaya Breaue sa..

ACP: Han wo usa Kuch kaam sa beja hai mein na... Tum batio Case kuch aga bara?

Abhijeet: Jee sir Mujrim haton mein he smjyea..Bs Daya wapis ayea jaya tu..

ACP (intruptts): wo nae ayea ga...

Abhijeet: jee?

ACP: wo mera matlab hai...ka ussa time laga ga..Tum baki team members ka sath kaam pa lago..case katm karo...

Abhijeet noded his head in YES and moved out... Whole day passed but no news of Daya... Even at Night Abhijeet waits for him..he dials his number but Found no response...he dials ACP sir number but Got no response ..Now he was very confused...NEXT DAY he came breaue earlier and Waits for Daya and ACP Sir..but all other cames but not daya... All were don't know abt Daya ... in aftenoon timings ACP Sir enters and asked abt the Case

ABHIJEET: case tu kal ge solve ho gaya tha..

ACP: Great... Wo rajesh bht Akher raha tha... janta nae CID sa koe bech nae saka ajj tak ..Hum na b saboot dond he lyea uss ka kilaf akher...

Abhijeet: Jee Sir...Sir Daya kahen hai? kal sa uss ki koe khaber nae...

ACP: Ayea jaya ga Abhijeet...Kaam karo...

Abhijeet was really worried but found something deep inside all this...in same way One more day passed.. Abhijeet tries but ACP was not in the mood to tell him anything.. One more day passed like this..Abhijeet really tries but his focus was really not with him and his work...All bit notice this...

He eneter into ACP sir room..

Abhijeet: Sir iss case file pa app ka Sign chyea..

ACP did that and Abhijeet was about to moved out when Suddnly ACP sir says

ACP: Wo mission par hai...Pershan mat ho ..

Abhijeet Moved out after hearing this...He was little Relax after knowing this from ACP...And he did not asked anything more bcz he really knew that it must be highly confidential ..That's why ACP sir did not told him anything Even Daya... he was little relaxed but was still missing Daya badly..and little worried too...

So Many Days passes like this...Team really talked abt Daya's Missing...ACP Sir called Abhijeet at home..no one knows abt this... At ACP sir Home..

ACP: I hope abhijeet tuma mera gher ata kssi na nae dakha..

Abhijeet: jee sir.. I m sure abt itt...But baat kye hai? Kye daya ka bara mein?

ACP: Haan..

Abhijeet (happy): Sir plz btyean na...Itna din ho gaya hein wo kahen hai asa b kye hai jo app kah nae sakta? sir plz...

ACP look at him and Abhijeet little embaressed on his sudden childish behaviour...

ACP: mein na kaha na tuma wo ek mission par hai..

Abhijeet: kasa mission sir...

ACP became so silent and after few mins...

ACP: Turm Pank...Naam tu suna ho ga na?

Abhijeet: Han sir suna hai bht khoobsurat jaga hai..Nadi, jharna wahen ka Log aur akser TV shootings wahen hoti hein... tu dakha b hai TV pa..

ACP: Hain... Wahen zyada tar TV shootings hoti rehti hain... 5 month pehla Ek Reality show ka Lyea Wahen TV ka ek Group gaya tha.. Models ka sath... MODELS based Reality show ki shooting k lyea... Per Ek month wahen rehna ka bad he pata chala ka un ki ek sab sa khoobsurat model gyub hai..Donda gaya..pata lagaya gaya per kuch pata nae chala.. Police na jab Sakhti sa chanbeen ki ..tu pehla tu manager of the show na try ki ka baat bahr na nikla..per Inspector bht sakht tha..ussa na Baki ki models sa kas ka poochtach ki tu pata chala ka Mehga..uss modle ka naame mehga tha..wo kssi wahen pa ayea torrist ka sath involve ho gae the.. aur Shaid ussi ka sath kahen gae ho... police na b yae smja aur bht takikat kien...2 months ka ander ander 3 aur Khoobsurat tareen models ka sath b yae hoe..un ka kuch pata nae chala...Jab yah baat uss area mein pheli tu malom hoe ka wahen ka kae makami larkion ka sath jo ka bht koobsurat hoti hein b yae hoe... jab bht detaile mein Investigation heo tu pata chala yah silsla 2 saal sa chal raha hai...aur iss bech bht sari lakyean gayun hoe hein... Shiad 100 log...Yah mamla bht ganbeer hai...police bht koshi kar rae hai per b Larkiyen gyun ho rae hein... Daya ko b ussi mission k lyea beja gaya hai Disguise mein...

Abhijeet who was listining all silently just look at ACP ...

Abhijeet: Ab mein chalon sir?

ACP: Han..Gud night...

Abhijeet just moved out when He hears...

ACP: Daya ajj raat tuma Call kara ga...

ABHIJEET just look at ACP sir and smiles beautifully...ACP sir smiles unintentionally on this...

AT HOME ABHIJEET was free from all this And was waiting for Daya's Call..but time was not passing..

Abhijeet (murmur): Kab kara ga Phone?

Phone bell rings and Abhijeet Picks up the phone In hurry...

Abhijeet: Han Da...

PURVI: Hello sir...

All happiness vanished from Abhijeet's face in a second..

Abhijeet: Han Purvi bolo...

Purvi talks with him abt case...and after few Mins she cuts the cal...Now again Wait started... It was abt to 12 ...Abhijeet mood really off now..he just lay down on his bed and was feeling drowsy... when Phone bell rings... He Pick up the phone with much lazy style..

Abhijeet: Hee...llo

Man: Tandi Tandi hawa aur Jarna ka Pani ka maza he kuch aur hote hai sona nae data hain Boss...aur tum so b raha ho hum sa baat kyea bina?

Abhijeet just stand up with jerk and happiness...

Abhijeet: Boss ka becha.. teri tu...samna hota na tu kasam sa najana kina laufa kahta tu muj sa iss waqt...

And then he hears a big laugh which really relaxed him...after so many Days he heared that after all...

Daya: **Itni jaldi tu tera haath nae ana wala mein.**..Ab jitna chyea marna chio tum Boss...

Abhijeet: kyun? koe larki pasned ayea gae hai kye? suna hai wahen ki larkyean bht koobsurat hoti hein?

Daya: Bhaut...

Abhijeet: Abay..kin kyealon mein hai? koe pasned wasned tu nae ayea gae na? winks

Daya (laughs): Koe ek ho tu bation boss...smj he nae ayea raha yah wali k wo wali...

Abhijeet: Chal chor chor..Teri nayee jis din par lage Uss din dakhen ga..

Daya laughs on this...

Daya: Yah its really sounds like a Joke...But Yar yahen ki baat he kuch aur hai Boss...

Abhijeet feels** little different in Daya words**...

Abhijeet: Yah bata bina btya kyun chala gaya? Aur kab ayea raha hai? Tuja malom hai kitna miss kyea tuja mein na...?

Daya: Miss tu mein na B kyea..par yahen ana ka bad nae..."WINKS"

Abhijeet: Acha janab..Lagta hai Ishaq ho he gaya hai janab ko kssi sa...

Daya: Han yuni smj lo..Kabhi Dikaion ge tu dakhta he rah jaio ga Boss..

Abhijeet: ACHA? Lage Shirt?

Daya: Nae boss..Shart nae lagion ga...Pakka...**tuma Heran pershan kar doon ga mein...**

Abhijeet: Hmmm... Dakna tu hum b chyean ga..Akher kon hai jis na humara kyeal b na ana dyea..

Daya laughs

Daya: Dakh lana..Abi Bht waqt hai... ok Boss apna kyeal rakhna**...Najana Kab baat ho..Aur kab mulaqat ho**...Aur mera lyea pershan mat hona ...Yaad rakhna koe hai jo mera kyeal rak raha hai...

He cuts the call after saying this,,Abhijeet did not get the chance to say anything ..And Daya did not told him anything even he tries to ask...where is he exactly..what he doing and when he is coming back ..Nothing..Only he talks abt A girl and Funny types discussion or somthing else it was ?..don't know he is...

Girl: Sahib kar lyea Apna dost sa Baat?

Daya moves his head and see a Smiling girl with beautiful eyes asking this..her face was glowing with happiness..

Daya (smiles): han kar lyea baat... Smiles again.. Tum itni kush kyun dikh rae ho Mela?

Mela: Kyun ka App kush lag raha ho ... and She runs from there..

Daya smiles on her innocencence and Says to himself..

Daya: Kitni masoom hai yah..masoom massom baten...Bilkul Pure...

FLASH BACK OVER:

Baba: Per kye hoe?kon the wo larki?

Daya: Malom nahen..dikhna mein tu wahen he ki lagti the... per kuch tha uss mein..Kuch tu masoomeat..pyarapan ka illawa kuch tu tha..jo dikhta nahen tha..

Baba: per kye hoe?

Daya became so silent...and after getting some courege he says..

Daya: Uss ka Khoon ho gaya...

Baba: Kye? (so shocked) kasa?

Daya: Kssi na uss ka sath... ... ... uss ki lassh Nadi ka kinara mili...

Baba eyes filled with tears...per beta tum yun kyun baga baga per raha ho..kuch smaj nae ayea...? tum na kye kyea asa?

Baba did not get any answer and after much time he was leaving from there...When..

_**Daya: Uss larki ka khoon aur uss ka sath hoe badsalokki ka Illzam muj par he hai...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**!* Thank You guys for ur Support..But only 5 reviews not enough...If u r reading then at least u can Review with one or two words...This Chap will clear More Story points..again A Long Chapter..Hope u will Like This chap as well..And Plz Guys review... with few Reviews i can't write more... *!**_

**PART 4:**

Baba was in shell shock state...What to say and what to not? What the person is saying is either true or this is what he is going to prove wrong..He should ask abt it or not..? So many Questions and no Answer yet...In All that there was one thing in Baba's Mind.. This person can't do anything Wrong..A faint smiles comes on his lips and he moved inside to his house...

Daya was just keep quite...Like so many things were revolving around him but he was just a Silent Man...Like there was nothing abt whome he can talk with himself even... For others he was just a Man who was thinking somthing deeply..But he was thinking Nothing ...Just Nothing he was just a Silent man at the moment...

**FLASH BACK:**

He was just Passing through a Big VADI..what a Beatifull creation of GOD..he really priase it by heart... A beautiful place with Beautifull peoples..Their fair and pinky colors ..Clear faces..and Beatiful Eye colors..GOD just made this Place with perfection..WOW...Just WOW...

"Yahen ka log kitna Pure aur saf Dil ka hain.. bilkul apna Chehron ki taran.. Man k saf..Soch ka saf..Kash sab log in jasa hota... Dunya ki beer barh sa door Qudarat ki namaton mein rehna wala saada Sa log.. Bala he Dunya ka bara mein..Technology ka bara mein zyada kuch na janta hoon per in ka Saaf dil aur sachie he un ki takat hai...Aur in ki masoomeyat in ki sab sa bari kooshurti..He smiles...Par Yah masoomeyat he in ki dushman ban gae hai ajj.. his face shows a Sad expression... Ina smj he nae ati aur koe ina bewakoof bana kar in ki Betyon , behno ko utta la jata hai..Per kahen ? That is a Big query... "He was deeply thinking all this when A voice stopped him suddenly..basically he was hearing this Voice with much time..but his intention was not getting it..

"Oh Sahib jee..." ...

" Oh Photo wala Sahib jee suno tu..."

He moved back and saw a Beatifull Girl wearing Chunia Choli... Having beatifull stole on her head...What a White color... And Amazing sea Green color Eyes.. Long little curly hairs... little pink cheeks.. He was just watching GOD creation..and his heart was continusly prising GOD...

He was just watching her and his face were smiling...

"Oh Sahib jee...Kin Kyealon mein Gum ho...Kabi sa App ko Bulyea ja rae hai yah chori...Sunta kyun nahen? Behra hai kye?"

Unintentionlly he laughs...

"Arre...mein asa ki kaha? ka app hans he para...Chlu yah tu malom hoe ka Sun sakta ho...Per bola kyun nahen...Kab sa bulya ja rae hoon..wo peechli pahari sa peecha peecha i kitna sans phool gaya hai mara (mera)..."

She takes a big sign and Then...

"Yah bari khatrnak jaga hai...Wasa tu nae..per kuch month sa Kaam chal raha hai aga... zameen kachi pari v hai..Wo aga Kie hai... Pata v nae chalta..Dikti he nahen... aur banda seeda neecha:

He looks at that Direction and Amazed... really it was A Plane surface in watching...

"Asa he heran hona sa pehla neecha ponch jata app..ager Humari ab b awaz na suni hoti tu.."

He was first shocked and then again same smiling face...he was listing to her carefully..

"Abi kuch bolo ga b? ka Khali Hans ka dakta he raho ga Sahab.."?

He smiles And says...

"Shukrye app ka...App na Meri jaan bechie..Waqie he dakhna mein tu malom he nahen hota ka yahen kuch kie jasa b ho sakta hai.."

"Haan...App tu pata nahen kis DUN mein chala he jaa raha tha"...

He smiles again And says...

"Wo mein...bs ..."

"Yahen pa sabi ko malom hai..Tu iss tarf koe nae ata...App nayee ayea ho na..Tabi chal para...wo tu shukar hai hum na dakh lyea app ko..."

"Jee mein nayee hoon...Kuch kaam sa ayea hoon...App ka sach mein bht shukriya...mein aur kye kah sakta hoon..?"

"App Shurkriya b na bolo tu chala ga... humara han ka Log Bht MEHMANNAWAZ hein... Aur Jaan bechana tu hum sabi logon ka Farj howa hai"

"Kina acha bolti hain app..sahen kaha...lag raha hai app ka Hain Mehman nawazi koob hoti ho ge"

She smiles...Chlo mein app ko Sahe Rasta dika doon... He moved with her..and She asked while walking...

Girl:Kis kaam sa ayea ho sahib jee?

Man: Mein Ek Photogrpher hoon...Yahen ki koobsurat wadiyon ka aur logon ka tasweeran lana ayea hoon apni company ka Magzine ka lyea...oh tum Photographer aur Magzine tu smaji ho na?

She laughs loudly...

girl: Humari boli sun ka Kyea laga app ko Jahil log hein? Saada ho sakta hein yahen ka log Jahil nae...High school aur ab tu colleges b hein yahen... Malom hai Phographer aur Magzine ka b..tabi tu app ki Garden mein latka ho camera dakh ka app ko Photo wala Sahib jee bula rae the mein..Per app na suna he nahen...

Man Emabressed...He was looking really like a Photographer... Wearing White Check Shirt with lining...Balck Pant and Cap...having Camera with him...

Girl again: Acha tu Photo keenchana ayea ho...bht log ata hein yahen bar ata hein.. Yah Wadiyean hein he asi...She Looks around and says... Apni tarf keench he lati hein...jo ek bar awya..Bar bar Aewa...

Sach kaha App na...Man Said after looking around and then watching the girl Kneely...

Girl:per jitni haseen yah jaga hai..utna asan rasta nahen hain naa... Kacha rasta b hein aur choto choti wadiyean b...Log rassta bool b jata hein..Wasa tu yahen Tourist hein per b kam hein...

Man: tum kye karti ho? he stops..sorry ager tuma bura laga ho tu...

Girl smiles: nae sahib jee..Apna ka tu kaam he gumana hai ... Hum be tourist hai...

Man was realy shocked after hearing this...

Man: Kye? sach mein?

Girl: kyun kye ek larki Tourist nae ho sakti?

Man: Nahen ho ...h..ho tu sakti hai per yahen ka log thora...

Girl: haan wo tu hai..per sab asa b nahen hai...Mera tu janana mein asa bht sa log hein jo larkiyon ko kaam ki ijazat data hein..

he smiles and says "Achi baat hai..yah tu..." wasa ager tum tourist ho tu muja b Guma do ge? mein b tu rassta nahen janta...

She looked at him..and stopped walking... thinks for the moment..

Man: Kye hoe? Ruk kyun gae?

Girl: kuch nahen..wasa tu mein Akala kssi Mard ko ajj tak guide nahen kyea asa..per app ko chala ga... and she starts walking...smiles too...

Man: Kyun mera mein asa kye dakh lyea?

Girl: VISHWAS...

Man Stops walking...

GIRL: App ki nazron mein par lyea... Arre ruk kyun gaya ? Logon ko gumati hoon..taran taran ka log dakha hein..itna tu smajti he hoon mein..she smiles... and moved..Man also moved behind her...

Girl: chlu ajj sa apon app ko guide kara ge?Kahen ruka ho?

Man: abi kuch malom nahen... Kssi hotel ka bata do..

Girl: ho jaya ga wo b..wasa tu hotel book hota hein aksar..muskil sa he koe kamra milta hai...per Mein kar loon ge..Mela ki bht jan peehchan hai bae...

She look him back

Girl: Mela...Naam hei mera...Aur APP ka?

Man: DAYA... daya naam hein mera...

Mela: kab tak ruko ga sahib?

Daya: Malom nahen abi tu...kaam kafi lamba hai mera...per kafi waqt hei mera pas... kuch socha nahen wapis jana ka bara mein...

Mela: teak hai Sahib..Jab tak chio raho...Yahen ka Log Tumara dil kush karen ga wapis jana ka man he nahen kara ga... Lo poonch gaya HOTEL b...

Daya: arre wah itni jaldi...

Mela: Haan yah humara rasta mein he parta hai...Ruko mein pooch ka ati hoon...

after Sometime she back with the Gud NEWS...

Mela: lo sahib jee mil gaya...kaha tha na Bht jaan peehchan hai apun ki.. Lo yah Lo chabi.. Formalities pori karo...aur aram karo..Raat hona ko hai... Apun subha ko mila ge... Zyada door mat jana yahen sa..Aas pas he goomna ager Man kara tu... Zindagii rae tu kal milen ga...

She moves to her way...when Daya stops her and asked..

Daya: Asa kyun kaha?

Mela: Kahna ko zindagii bht lambi hai Sahib..per kal tak ka pata nahen... Smiles... koe barosa nahen iss zindagi ka kab saat chor da... tbi bolti hoon Zindgii rae tu milen ga..Nae tu koe aur guide doond lana...

Daya smiles at this and says...

Daya: Aur ager nahen mila tu?

Girl moved from there completly after saying this...

Girl: Muqadar (destiney) zarroor mila ga...

Daya and his body movement was really silent on this...he says to himself..

Daya: kitni Gaheri soch wali larki hai...Jo dikti hai wasa lagti nahen hai...Kuch tu hai kas iss mein.. kafi kuch seekhna ko mila ga... CHlu zindagii rae tu kal milen ga... he smiles and moved inside the hotel... At nite timings he was walking on his Room balcony... taking tea...

Daya: Wow kye tea hai... Maza ayea gaya..tenda tenda Mosoom aur Garma garm mazadar see chyee (tea)..tendi tendi hawa ka sath... Wow...Zindagii ka maza tu yahen he hai..Jee cha raha hai permanently yahen he settle ho jaion..he laughs on his suddent thought and after finsihing tea he moved down and Walking here and there... It was plasent nite..Stars were shinning..Moon was there with shining light...Sky was really clear due to no pollution... Peoples were enjoying their time..Picnik or happy journey.. using Woods for heat purpose in open surface...Happy faces, smiling...Talking ...he was alone but was not feeling this..Enjoying all this...

"Kitni alag dunya hai yah"..he said to himself... He start talking with other peoples who were there for Picnik...came from Big Cities..Some from Mumbai too... He did not share anything abt himself... Start taking pics with his HIGH DEFINATION "HD" Camera... Peoples were enjoying him...and was happy that he was taking their pics too for his Magzine... He spended much time there and then Moved back for taking dinner and rest...

_IN Morning time_..after free from Breakfast..he again moved outside and now Moved little far... and saw houses..peoples were busy in their works...Women too were looking busy in washing clothes and doing other household works... Open kinds of houses it was..so everthing was lookig clearly... it was a Shinny day.. Sun was shinny beatifully but weather was not hot... it was little cold..he starts taking pics and moving here and there ...in all one women asked...

Women: App Photographer ho?

Daya little scared and with scary tone he says...

Daya : Jee haan...app ko koe aitraz tu nahen mein yahen tasweeren bana raha hoon..App ki nae banie sachi..kahon tu dika doon sab tasweeren?

Women smiles on this...and says

Women: Arre darta kyun ho sahib...Asa kuch b nahen..App banio... mein na tu wasa he poocha tha...

She was abt to move...when Daya stopped her..and asked for one glass of water intentionally..

Women:Mera gher thora door hai sahib..Chlu ga tu pila doon ge...

Daya aggrees and moved...

Daya: Yahen ka log waqie he bht acha hein...

Women Smiles...Shukriya sahib... Both reached and after drinking water daya was abt to move when Women stops her and says.

Women: Nahen sahib...Khana kah ka jana..asa nae jana dan ga... All other family member of her came out after hearing this...and women told them abt Photographer jee and tell them he is Mehman ... All Welcomed him happily...

Daya: arre nahen nahen..Mein tu abi Nashta kar ka ayea hoon...Kahana nae kah sakta...Shukriya app ka...

Man: Nae nae sahib..yahen pa mehman ho..aur asa nae jana dan ga hum..Gareeb ho yah Ameer Koe b nae jana data..tora he sahe kah ka jaio...

Daya was helpless but he was quite happy from inside ...All sat in open place on earth...It was new thing for Daya...Food was little different and Superb in taste..even he was not hungry but he ate much... During eating...

Daya: yahn Jaga jitni achi hai log uss sa b zyada acha hein yahen ka..Maza ayea gaya muja tu...

All smiles...

Daya: Wasa sab kuch kula mein hote hai yahen?

Man: Sota b Bht log kula mein hein...

Daya: yah tora unsave nae hai? sab kaam he kula mein...

Man: Nahen nahen sahib... Aurat zaat ko tu ander he sulata hain zyada tar..

Daya (intentionally): Haan suna mein na... Ka yahen pa kuch larkiyean gyub ho gaen...

All Quite.. Daya noticed this and asked

Daya: wasa app logon ka kye kyeal hai iss bara mein? He noticed all hesitate little..and then

Women: Galti un logon ka b hai Sahib..asa bejta kyun hein... Kaam karna ko kssi b Shari babo ka sath...

Daya: matlb?

Man: Ab humara puran parosi ko he la lo..Uss ki b jawan beti gyub hoe the saal pehla..Shadi hona wali the bechari koobsurat the... Shari babu ayea tha..Nayee kam shuru karna ka lyea yahen..Pari likhi larki chyea the kam pa dyea jawan beti ko..aur ho ge na Gyub...

Daya: per kasa?

Women: wo tu malom nae...Sab kon batata hai...hum tu mara dar ka Gher b badl dala...

Daya noticed women serving Food inside the home as well..might be some Girls were present there ..Bcz Daya was outsider so they guys were little carefull..Daya like this care abt their Girls ...

Daya Asked abt their old Home address in Discussion and after taking their permission he moved from there..when he was moving back..he saw Same Smiling face he saw Yesterday there...

Mela: Lo app kahen kahen Per raha ho aur mein kab sa intazar kar rae hoon... subha ka 3 chakar lagyea hotel ka ...malom hoe app soa raha lut jati..abi tu Gyub tha app...Asa he goomna nikal para kahen b...

Daya: Sorry sorry... wo safar sa ayea tha na Tu zyada dar soa gaya tha..wasa zyada sona wala banda nahen hoon mein...

Mela: koe nae sahib... abi goom lyea yah chlen?

Daya: arre nae nae..mein tu bs asa he tora chel pehl...chlu chlu kuch gooma do...

Both start moving... Daya was smiling after thinking somthing...

Mela: Smile bht acha hai App ka...

Daya(shock): Kye?

Mela: haan raat bar app ka bara mein sochti rae... Acha banda ho.. Smile acha hai sab sa...

Daya smiles on this and embaressed as well and Moved with her...

Mela: Sharmila b lagta ho app...

Daya again embarresed...

Daya: Arre tum b kyea...Raat bar Mera he bara mein sochti rae lag raha hai...

Now It was Mela time to be embarresed... She was too much Embarresed ...his steps were shaking...

Mela: nae..ee...nae nae mera wo matlb nae tha Sahib jee...Sachi...mein sach kah rae hoon... Galti ho gae..wo tu pehli bar kssi akala mard ko guide karna tha tu ..dar tha..sochti rae..per app ki baten yaad ien tu vishwas yaad ayea ka app wasa banda nae ho sakta..sachi mein sahib aur koe waja nae..sachi mein...

She was afraid and embarresed very much...

Daya: arre bs bs... mein janta hoon tumara matlb..dar kyun rae ho itna..mein tu bs asa he kah raha tha... daro nae...

Mela was much relaxed now... and both started their journey once again..after few mins Daya asked...

Daya: Mela tum teak ho na...?

Mela with full confident voice...

Mela: aur nae tu kye... App ko kye Laga Mela Dar gae? haan...Mela darna walon mein sa nae.. and she smiles...

Its looking like Mela is back... Daya says... in reply Mela only smiles... Don't know she smiles on this or not..she understand his words or not ?...Both enjoying their time and Daya really enjoy that new and beautifull place...and Mela company too..Mela really tells him abt each and every place.. Some history as well... Daya was enjoying this company , beatifull weather and time... Whole day passed like this... in few days Daya Knows Much abt that Place..its ways, market ... he was familar with that place , their style of living and much more...


	5. Chapter 5

He was living there peacfully..He was deeply involved with the enviornment..The place, peoples, beauty everythng were attracting him.. No contact from where he came..But Affcords he can never forget why he is there? And what is his Basic Motive for staying at this place..He was meating with peoples of that area ..trying to get somthing..And Now He was ready to meet The PARENTS of the Girl who was vanished before her marrige.. He delayed to meet her parents just to reduce the supecious... He moved towards that place and Now...

Daya: Namasta jee.. Mein app sa kuch baat kar sakta hoon..

A lady who were standing just outside of her house look at him ...her expressions changed and she instantly moved inside her house..and after A Min she came back with one Mid Age man..

Man: Jee Namsta...kyea kis sa milna hai app ko?

Daya (little hesitate): App..p...Iss gher ka Malik ho?

Man: Jee mera Naam Mohan hai..kahyea?

Daya: Jee mein Daya... Ek Magzine ki covering ka lyea yahen pa ayea hoon..App sa App ki beti ka bara mein kuch baat... And He stopped after seeing Man and women shocked and Angry expressions... Women Start cyring and says

Women: App ko kuch malom hai? Meri beti kahen hai?

Daya: jee..na...nahen wo... Dakyea mein darasal...

Women:Bolyea naa? Crying more n more...Man somehow stops her and Ask Daya to come inside the house..after sitting in the room he inititated...

Mohan: Kye janan chata hein app? aur kyun ... Man Asked this with Strick tone...

Daya: Dakyea... Mera irada app logon ka Dil dukhana nae tha.. Darasal Ajj sa Kuch arsa pehla meri ek dost b yahen iss area mein goomna i the...per uss ka kuch pata nahen chala ajj tak..wo b achanak he gyub ho gae... Yahen ana k bad mein na suna app ki beti ka bara mein tu milna chala ayea.. Shaid koe surag mil jaya...

Mohan: Mein Smj sakta hoon.. Bura nae manion ga mein..Per app meri condition nae smj sakta.. Kye kahon? Shadi hona wali the meri beti ki... Paryea Likyea...Halan ka Mera Kandan (family) wala iss baat ka bht kilaf b tha..(His eyes become watery) Pehli beti the..bht nazon sa pala tha...Ussa shoke tha parna ka ...kasa rokta? Per Nokri ki zid ki ...Tu mana kar dyea mein na..wo man b gae... Per kuch arsa bad..Ek shari larka yahen pa Karoobar ka irada sa ayea..Lag bag 6 month raha ho ga wo yahen.. Meri rishtadar ki shadi mein mila wo meri beti Nandini sa.. aur Zid laga di k wo ussa Nukri pa rkahna chata hai..Hum sab nae mana.. Per meri beti zid laga beti...Khana peena b chor dyea..Malom nae ussa kye ho gaya tha... Manana para akher... Aik Month jati rae wo kaam pa..Aur per ek din achanak he gyub ho gae..Uss larka ka b kuch pata nae chala... And now he Can't show himself a strong person anymore. so he shattered into tears... Daya moved and Placed his hand on Mohan's shoulder to console him and gave him glass of water which was placing on near bed table... after sometime Mohan tries to control himself and added in teary voice...

Mohan: Log kahta hein Baag gae meri beti uss shari chora ka sath..Kye kahon? kis kis ka Moun band karon mein? Uss ka naam b lana chor dyea hai..jasa wo humari beti kabhi the he nahen...gher ki aur betion ki izzat ki khatir...Per iss dil ko kasa smjaion? Aik Raat b chaan sa nae so paya mein uss ka jana ka bad... Kasi ho ge ? Kahen ho ge? uss ka sath kuch galat..and he stopped and cries alot...

Daya: App Ek Baap ho...App sa beter apni beti ko aur kon jaan sakta ha... Kye lagta hai app ko? he asked in low tone.. kye wo waqie he?

Mohan: nahen..Mera dil nae manta..wo asi nae the..Beti the wo meri..Meri Izzat the,,,asa Pehron tala meri izzat kuchal ka nae ja sakti the wo apna Baap ki... Per...

Daya: Per?

Mohan: jab kabhi muja yah kyeal ata hai k uss na Nukri karna k lyea iss kadar zid kyun ki the akher...tu mera Dil beth jata hai..pal bar ka lyea Logon ki baton pa dyean jata hai... mein kyea karon...muja kuch malom nahen... Uss ka lootna ki kuwish b nae kar sakta mein,,,,Kitna Badnaseeb baap hoon mein...Kitna badnaseeb...

Daya: App uss larka ka bara mein kuch tu janta hoon ga? kuch tu?Yaad kijyea..shaid koe maded mil jayea muja...mein yahen apni dost ka bara mein pata lagana ayea hoon.. Kssi sa saf bola nahen hai iss bara mein... Shaid app ki beti ka bara mein Kuch pata chal jayea iss beech...App ko malom nae per iss elaka ki aur bht sari larkyean b kssi na kssi roop mein gyub hoe aur ho rae hein... Shaid yah koe gang hai...

Mohan was so shocked after hearing this News..he was not beliving on what he heared ...In one corner of his heart the hope of getting back his beloved daughter without any danger... All Wrong words aganist her daughter can be proved wrong..His Happiness, Whole family happiness..his lost respect can be back...So many Hopes are in his mind ...Possibiliy was very low...but a little hope can change whole person... But is that possible? its mean Her daughter is in danger..may be in any BIG DANGER... she is save or not? she was not a wrong girl..but someone kidnapped her..trapped her... What not was moving in this Father's mind.. he was speechless for so many moments..and Finally he speaks...

Mohan: Yah app kye kah raha hein? (with shock he asked)

Daya: jee han.. Yah sach hai..per yahen ka log kuch bolta he nahen...Dar ka mara..Izzat ki khatir.. iss lyea mein app ka pas ayea hoon... Shaid app kuch maded kar saken..

Mohan instantly moved and back with few Documents...and gave it to daya's Hand..

Mohan: inn mein uss larka Jo apna name Ram batata tha ka bara mein sab jankari hai...Jo muja hasil hoe...

Daya takes that files and Thanked Mohan and tries to left the place after giving him Hope that may be at one day his daughter will be found ..so don't think bad abt her daughter and just keep Hope... with Little hope a Person can live...

Mohan: Jitna b nakaroon...Sach tu yah hai ussa kabhi nae bhool sakta..Jaan the wo meri.. Aur ajj muja yakeen ho gaya hai..k wo Galat nae the..Kssi na ussa pansyea hai.. Aur Umeed b bandi hai app ka ana sa... k sahid wo wapis... His eyes again filled with so many tears... Daya moved after consoling him...

He was waliking on the road for moving back at his Hotel ...when he was thinking..

"Kitna acha admi hein Mohan jee..aur kitna bura hoe un ka sath... Beti aur uss ki izzat kye cheez hoti hai yah Ek Maa Baap he smj sakta hein.. Sharam b nae ati logon ko Kud Maa baap hota hoe dusra ka Bechon pa kasa Illzam laga lata hein bina kssi saboot b nahen sochta ka wo kssi musebat mein b ho sakta hein..Aur ager sach ho b tu Maa baap ka Kye kasoor una Tannna mar ka Un ka dil kyun dukana...I just hope ka Nandini mil jayea sahe Salamat..Kam sa kam Mohan jee ka dil ko tu sakoon mil jayea ga... Baki Tu (he smiles after remembering) MUQADAR (destiney) mil ka he raha ge ussa lootna ka bad... "

Oh sahib jee kin kyealon mein ghum ho?

He heared Mela's voice when he reached to his hotel... He smiles...

Daya: Tumara Kyealon mein he..and he winks.. Mela embaressed on this..

Mela: Kyea Shaib jee..app b naa..

Daya: Kye app b naaa? Kyun kye tum mein koe Ghum nae ho sakta...? tum kitni Koobsurat...and he stopped suddenly after realising what he is saying.. Mela just look at him and He look at her... Both saw in each other eyes for the first time..It was like Moment stopped for them... Fast air disturbed them...Both started their journey again after feeling little uncomfortable...It was WHAT? they both don't knw...after sometime...

Mela: kye hoe shaib jee ajj bht chup chup ho?

Daya: Nahen...bs asa he...

Mela: Kssi na kuch kaha kyea app sa?

Daya: Arre nae nae..asa kuch b nae hai...he smiles

Mela: muja laga kssi na kuch bol dyea jo app udas ho..Wasa yahen ka log asa nae hai sahib jee..wo kuch bolta nahen hai asa...

Both were walking and talking with each other.. Daya was not interested to ask that where they are going..he was just follwing Mela...and Mela too without telling him that Today what new place he is going to visit... In all that discussion they reached Somewhere..Both sat on Big Stone which were placed in Nadi...Water was moving on its way... both foots were feeling that cold water which was giving them sooth...

Daya:Wo tu kuch b nae bolta... Aur huma pata b nae chalta un ka under kitna dard chupa hai..jo wo kssi sa kah b nae sakta...kssi sa b nae..bs jeeta rehta hein..chup chap..Murti ki manind...

Mela: Kssi ka Dukh bant ka ayea raha ho sahib?

Daya jerk his head ..like he was shocked on mela's Sentence...

Daya: Nae bs asa he...

Mela: Acha insan ho issi lyea logon ka dard ko mehsos kar ka itna udas ho raha ho..warna yahen kssi ka pas itna waqt kahen...

Daya did not says anything... Both became so silent... Breezing, cold water ,silent moment was around them...like both were feeling so many Unspoken things..Understanding each other cleary..there is no need of words...

Daya(thinking): Kitna saf dil ki larki hai... aur bht smjdar b...itna asan nae hai kuch chupana iss sa ...Smaj jati hai sab... per zahir nae karti...

Mela(thinking): Kasa insan hai yah...Farishta dil... Yahen logon ko apna ghumon aur baaton sa Fursat nahen ajj kal..aur yah Kssi ka Dukh sa duki ho raha hai... Asa insan b hein ajj ka dor mein...She was looking at him continusly with absent mind and thinking all this..when she suddenly realised that what she is doing...She embareesed on this...and then She tries to change the sad and silent enviornment little bit ..

Mela: kye sahib jee ...kud b chup chap beta ho aur muja b betyea hai..Kitni romentic jaga lie hoon..app na tu sahid Goor sa dakha b nahen ka kahen beta ho? Poocha b nahen...

Daya was shocked on her Word "ROMENTIC"...

Daya: tuma Romentic b pata hai?

Mela Smiles and Shy..

Mela: haan ,,,Muja Love stories Bht Bht pasned hein..

Daya: Acha... Amazing..tuma dakh ka asa laga nae..

Mela: Kye?

Daya: yae ka tum Romentic type girl ho...

Mela: Kyun...Nae ho sakti kyea? Had hai..boli bali si dikhti hoon tu kye pasnd nae ho sakta asa kuch...

Daya: Haan boli bali dikti ho...per ho nae.. (little naughty)

Mela: Malom hai Malom ha Chira raha hen muja..Koe nae..jo hai so hai...Romentic type bolo yah kuch b..Par muja Rometic movies aur drama bara acha lagta hein..wo Mar dar wala bilkul naehn...

Daya suddnly..

Daya: Tu kabhi love hoe nahen kssi sa?

Mela was shocked...he look at him and says...

Mela: Koe mila nahen asa ajj tak...mila tu...

Daya: tu?

Mela: dar nahen lagion ge ussa bolna mein... Muja koona sa bht dar lagta hai kssi ko...

And daya noticed her eyes filled with tears and she changer her face side just to hide those tears from daya... Daya unintentionallly...

Daya(low tone): Kssi ko Koyea hai kyea?

Mela looked at him and Says...

Mela: bappu bht tang parta tha mera har waqt ka Tv dakhna sa... muja romentic drama aur filmen dakna bht pasnd the..gher ka koe kaam b nae karti the... She smiles with teary eyes and added... aur jab Tv dakhna chora tab tak wo raha he nahen... With sad expressions she says.. Un sa bht pyar kati the Mela... Kooh dyea unna...Shaid jisa b mein bht pyar kati hoon ussa Kooh dati hn...Dar lagta hai pyar sa muja kahen na Kahen.. Maa ko b koh dyea aur Baapu ko b...

Silence were again there in that Romentic place and Evening...Daya was shocked after hearing Mela's Story..he can never get a clue even that So much Moj Masti Type Girl has such type of story...there was no courage in him that he can further ask that Now Mela is alone or someone is with her...He was feeling very sad for such beauty..who was looking more pink after that crying session...

Daya: Tum ro mat Mela...I m sorry mera wo matlb nae tha..Tuma hurt karna ka...

Mela stops crying..

Daya: roya mat karo asa...

Mela: Kyun Nazer lag jayea ge?

Daya was Shocked on such sudden sentence of Mela... she was unpredectible somtimes for him...Mela smiles on this and Says after wiping tears from her eyes n face...

Mela: mera Baapu asa kaha karta tha muj sa jab kabhi Mein roya karti the... She again look at him and says... Acha insan ho sahib ... Daya look at her but says Nothing...

After sometime...

Mela: Shaddi ho gae app ki?

Daya smiles: Nahen abi nae?

Mela: kyun? koe asi mili nae kyea?

Daya look at her and smiles after saying...

Daya: Nahen...

Mela: Mil gae tu dar mat karna... Acha log milna sab sa muskil baat hai iss dunyea mein...

Daya: Tum kitni Gehri soch rakti ho mela...

She laugh on this... and says..Abi Weather aur jaga enjoy karen? App shaid yah jaga Ghoomna he ayea ho Photowala sahib jee... Both laugh on this and now there focus was completely that place... It was First evening time.. Little darkness were there.. Sky was covered with little black Clouds filled with heavy water... Sun light was glowing it more to increase the beauty of sky..and at some places Sky were really clear... Moutains were filled with clouds and Sun lgt was presenting amazing and Beautifull NAZARA... Cold breez...and Nadi ...cold and clear water and its voice was creating magic in the enviornment..it was complete Romentic Enviornment.. Anyone can Fall in love with that place...with cold breez, Fragnence of that place, Light... feelings and with the beauty of everything...and affcords if u have any very beautifull person around..Wink... Both were enjoy that Nazara..and Different feelings were around their body, mind and heart... Which can they feel cleary..and can enjoy...

**Author Note:**

_**!* I think Members are not liking this FF..Only 4 or 5 reviews... :((( I m uploading this Chap bcz I m already done with it... If u are not liking it then I m not going to Write More... And All those who posted their comments here ..Thank You for ur support... :) *!**_


	6. Chapter 6

It was Pleasnt morning Once again.. but not for him..He could not sleep whole night.. So many phone calls..reading files... Getting information..Sharing and what not... Uff he is actully tired now..But it was not taking Rest Time... He can't do that for now..Bcz he have to move now somwhere..Which he can't share with himself even.. He can think, talk and discuss with himself only abt this matter in his mind only..he cannot talk with himself Even..he is there too follow so many orders... its not an easy task..but he is there to do that... Its his duty... BUT in this DUTY , somthing else is coming in his Life..But he don't know? or he don't want to think abt that? Whenever he get a Single moment to think somthing other than Work... his intentions, Mind start thinking abt her... WHY? He don't know..why he don't know?...bcz he don't have time about this... He is there to fullfill his Duty only...And GO BACK... he remind himself that and Got Ready for moving somewhere without Breakfast even..bcz it was not Breakfast time..it was early morning time..May be Breakfast is not ready yet..and More than this he have no time for Breakfast...

Whole day passed and now it was evening..She was waiting waiting and just waiting..but no news of him.. And Now its time for moving back to home..when she suddenly saw his glimpse.. and got very angry on him..without seeing anything she just brust out...

Mela (angry): Ayea gaya app? had hoti hai ger zimadari ki b...Ager kahen jana he tha..wo b pora din ka lyea tu muja bata he jata...mein sara din yahen rah ka intazar tu nae karti naa.. Malom hai Police ka pas jana wali the abi mein jabi app ko dakh lyea...

Daya: Police (Shocked)

Mela: tu aur nae tu kyea... Sara din guzar gaya ..kssi ko koe khaber he nahen (more angry) kahen kahen nae donda..malom hai jitna jaga app ko goumya wahen sabi jaga gae mein..yah soch kar ka kahen wahen tu nae gaya ho... 100 bar Hotel ka chakr lagyea... Kitna pershan ho gae the mein ...(abt to cry) kyea ho gaya..kssi ko kuch malom he nahen.. mein kye karti..kiss sa pochti?... Dond dond ka b thak gae the... aur mein... (Now his Breath was not helping her to speak more continusly) so she just start sobbing...

Daya was Silent on all this..he was not be able to speak for somtime..bcz his mind was only thinking that Why Mela is saying all this? Why SO MUCH CARE?

Daya: Tum mera lyea itna Parshan kyun ho gae the? Gaya he tu tha..Ayea jata...

Mela Was shocked on this...

Mela (still sobbing n angry): aur ager nae ata tu? mein kiss sa poochti?

Daya was shocked on this... Now it was the high time to relax Mela... He unintentionlly grab Mela's arm and make her sit at near bench outisde the Hotel...in Main garden area...it was the time when everyone was enjoying the beatifull evening.. These two were Sad in whole enviornment..Daya moved and backed with one Glass of chilled water...and after giving it to Mela he says..

Daya: Plz mela relax...look i m here now..Muja kuch nae hoe... (and he stops, bcz he really don't know why he is saying this to Mela..but what can he say other than this to the girl who is worried abt him..)

Mela after taking Sip of water little relax and now she tries to relax herself more..

Mela: Wo mein..bht pershan ho gae the.. App yahen nayee (new) ho na ..aur kuch batyea b nae.. tu mein .wo...bs...pata ...nae..mu...muja kye...

She was not be able to Speak cleary...she was so confused that why she react like this? What Daya is thinking Now.. She was embaressed...and confused as well..

Daya: wo muja kam sa jana tha tu...tumara kyeal ayea b ..per tum na kabhi batyea he nae ka kahen rehti ho... Tu kahen batata mein...

Mela instantly..

Mela: Achank sa Kaam? Per b Hotel tu bata ka ja sakta tha na..

Daya relised his mistake...what to say now..he was speechless...

Mela: Pata hai mein pora din Gher b nae gae aik bar b...

Daya: Oh... i m so sorry Mela... Muja nae malom tha ka tum iss kadar pershan ho jaio ge...

Mela was again emabaressed now...

Daya: Chlu mein tuma gher chor ata hoon..ayo...

Mela was abt to move when suddenly daya asked...

Daya: Tum na kuch kyea b hai?

Mela moved her head in NO...daya was so shocked on this Girl behaviour..he was very much sad..that the girl who was so much Worried abt him..did not eat anything till now.. He just can't inform her even... what he did..but he never ever think abt such type of reaction from Mela...

Daya: Chlu pehla kuch kah lo..per gher chalta hein...

Mela: nae..mein wo...Muja gher jana hai..

Daya: haan tu jata hein na..Pela kuch kah tu len... dako mein na b kuch nae kyea hai..Mera lyea he sae...

Mela Look at him n then moved with him without thinking anything more...

Both Took their lunch in the same Hotel where daya was staying.. It was first time..both were so quite..and were thinking abt each other only... At one side they were sad abt the situation..and on the other side their minds were really confused that why they care so much abt each other...just WHY?After the lunch both moved towards Mela house..it was first time when Daya was going to Visit Mela's House..he was little shocked that mela's house was little far then Hotel..and She never used any Vehicle or convince for this...It was okay for daya..but for a Girl..he was shocked on this..During their Journey they feel so many unspoken words of each other... And Now their Destiney was their... MELA's HOUSE...

Mela: Lo per sa Gae Light... kae bar bola hai in parosion ko b..k jata ho tu mein switch tu band kar ka na jaya karo..per nae..jasa BILL dati he nae mein..

Daya: Yah kye kah rae ho tm? (confused)

Mela who was much relax now and after seeing power cut of her house back in her orignall charm little bit...

Mela: tu aur kye bolon..Aik BULB ka he connection lyea hai parosiyon (neighbour) sa.. wo b kahen jayen tu band kar jata hein... Per sa Dyea jalana para ga muja.. Uff...she moved inside with much worried face..and start calling someone name in hurry...Babu...Babu bahyiea...

Daya who was shocked already...now moved inside the house with more Shock...Mela's was not in the senses to call him inside..so he moved inside with his own willing...he saw a Small house which was coverd with Dark..little light bcz of area light... Sa Shadow of mela who was checking someone..who was sitting on small bed.. Can't speak may be...he heard Mela's voice...

Mela (worried tone) : ..tum teak tu ho na? Muja mahf kar do.. mein sara din nae ayea paie... Tum kab sa Andhere mein he beta ho ga..Muja mahf kar do mera Bahi... Bhoomi ko b bool ka gae the..wo i nae ajj? She saw towards his brother and then Speaks again... Acha..acha..i the..tum na tori dar pehla he behja ussa..acha..acha teak hai..Khana b kah lyea.. Shukar hai... She suddenly realised that Daya is also there...Shs speaks...Babu dako kon ayea hai.. mein na tuma batyea the na Photo wala sahab jee... yah woe hain..muja Gher chorna ayea hein..Ruko dyea jalana do... per diken ga na tuma..

She moved and after searching Matchbox in the dark room..she tries to light the room.. In Dyea roshni she was looking more beatifull.. Daya can saw her eyes clearly in that light..with that light her eyes were glowing, shinning like anything..Wow.. God has created such a beauty...BEAUTIFUL...he speaks unintentionally...

Mela: Kye?

Daya: TUM... Silence were their like anything..Both eyes saw towards each other..Babu's voice intruppted them...

Mela: han han..milati dako Photowala sahib jee... (she smiles)

Daya look towards Babu..a Young was sitting on the small bed. can't speak properly...smiles on Daya and shake hands... Mela was smiling too... Daya's eyes filled with tears..bcz he can clearly sees the Guy is not normal..but not fully mad... he just remembers Mela's story... After which he was not be able to ask that Now Mela is alone or what... Daya was very sad on this..A most Happning girl..who always tries to bring happiness on anyone lips has such type of personal life... she is poor... No one in her life except this Brother..who is on her support... Still she never shows that she in unhappy with the life..what a brave girl she is... what to say to her..how to praise her...Daya shook hand with babu..and tries to pretend that he is happy with this meeting...when he was much sad and his eyes and face expressions were clearly showing all that..

Babu tries to say somthing with Sign language and with some strange sound... Daya look at him first and then towards Mela...

Mela: Shukriya bol raha hein app ko..Muja gher pa chorna k lyea...

Daya smiles..and says to Babu..

Babu: iss mein shukriya kahna ki kye baat hai... Yah tu mera farz tha..mela itni dar tak mera waja sa nae ayea saki tu...

After this Daya asks for permission to move back at hotel...Mela follows her and both moved outside...

Daya: tum na kabhi batyea nae muja iss sab k bara mein...

Mela (sad): Hum asa Gareeb nae tha Sahib... Aur na Babu bahyea asa tha (eyes Wet now) Baba ki mout ek accident mein hoe the..Aur Babu bahyea b unn ka sath tha... ek Trailor na Car ko kuchal ka he rak dyea tha..baba tu raha nae..aur babu bahyea ki yah halat ho gae.. Per mein kye karti..jo sab tha wo tu bahyea ka ilaj mein lag kaam ka socha..kuch mila nae asa tu Torrist Guide ban gae..aur koe option nae tha...jo ban parta hain karti hn... And she stops...

Daya: Tum kitni bahdur ho Mela...

Mela (smiles) : Bahdur hoon na hoon..jo waqt dikyea Katna parta hai Sahib...

Daya just saw towards Mela and says Good bye to her after giving some money to her...

Daya: yah tumari Fees... Mela did not grab it..

Daya: kye hoe?yah tumari kamie hai...

Mela: Yun tu nae ka pehla kssi sa ajj tak pasa nae lyea..per ajj...

Daya: mera kaam he asa hai..jo ajj hoe per na ho uss k lyea..tuma kitni pershani hoe meri waja sa... Kal he batana chata tha tuma ka ab mein sara rasta Jaan gaya hoon tu kudi goom per loon ga...bata dyea hota tu ajj tuma itni takleef nae hoti... I m so sorry Mela...

Mela was so quite ... She took the money...Daya was abt to move..when Mela said..

Mela: Per kabhi nae milo ga Sahib?

it was What Daya's heart feel? the first time after meeting with Mela...like his heart was breaking... he feels the Pain... ..He moved back...look at her and says

Daya: Yahen sa Abi nae ja raha mein.. yahen he hoon..."he said in low tone with absent mind"...

Mela: apna Kyeal rakna sahib...

Daya: Tum b...aur babu ka b..Mein per milna ayoon ga Babu sa... he smiles somehow..and abt to left...when suddenly he asked

Daya: mela tum itna pershan kyun ho gae the?

Mela look at him and was shocked and silent too..what she says to him when she herself don't know abt this...Daya without asking more Moved from there... He was too tired but whole night he could not sleep... just thinking abt mela and the time which passed with her company...on the other side...whole nite Mela tries to find the answer that why she was so worried abt him?

The next day passes like this...Daya was busy with work... Trying to find more clues..but he was missing Mela...

On the other side Mela was only thinking abt Photowala sahib jee...Each and every moment she spend with him..how much pure, nice person he is... She smiles unintentionlly on this..remembers some nice and naughty moments and smiles again.. Her Brother shakes her and asked somthing in sin language...

She was shocked and Says with Shyness...

Mela: kye bahyea tum b...asa kuch nae hai..Mein tu asa he kuch soch rae the...

Her brother again says somthing and She moved outisde with same Denying tone..

Mela: asa kuch nae hai bahyea... Asa kuch b nae hai...

she smiles again... In evening she really want to meet him but she can't...

Mela: Asa kasa milna chali jaion..kye sochen ga wo... nae nae..aur muja kyun itni yaad ayea rae hai.. nae nae...

Next day passed agin...and today she was not in the good Mood...irritating on everything...

When her best Friend Bhoomi came to meet her... And noticed irriating reply in eveything..

Bhoomi: Oyea...ki hoya tuja chori? asa kyun tang pari ha har baat sa?

Mela realised...and now..

Mela: Nae asa kuch nae..wo kaam nae mil raha na..

Bhoomi: kaam yah wo nae milna ayea raha tu..

Mela: ka...k...kon... Wo kaam wala hein..muj sa milna he tora ayea hein yahen...

Bhoomi: Tori dar tu ayea he sakta hein na...

Mela: Itna wela nae hai teri taran mera sahib jee... STOPPED

Bhoomi: mein na Kab tera Sahab jee ka naam lyea? "wink" aur mera sahib jee..kye baat hai mela...

Mela Was too embarressed on her sudden behaviour...and tries to change the topic by moving here and there and pretending that she is busy in houshold work ..which were pending since long...

Bhoomi: man na man..Sae bolta hein Babu bahyea...

Mela (irritate): Kyea?

Bhoomi: yae ka Pyar ho gaya hai tuja...sahib jee sa ..wo kye naam hai un ka..DAYA...

Mela: teri tu (abt to hit her) jo moun mai ayea bola ja rae hai...aur yah babu bahyea tu kuch b bolta hein..asa kuch nae hai..

Bhoomi: jabi tum har kaam mein Dehan nae laga rae aur din mein hazar baton mein Sahib jee moun sa nikal jata hai... Asa btyea hai muja Babu bhyea na..

Mela was too embaressed... Bhoomi moved towards Mela and after placing her hand on her Shoulder says...

Bhoomi (Serious): Dakh...waqt kaam hai... Kahen dar na Ho jayea..aur per tu he humesha kahti hai na ka kssi sa Pyar hoe tu bolna mein dar nae lagyea ge..Tu per ab kyea...

She went out after saying..

Bhoomi: Dar na Kar dana Mela...

Mela was too silent..it was Clearly showing that Her Body movment agrees with Bhoomi's each and Every word..

On the other side .. Daya was missing mela everything... He got the orders to move from there within 2 days... It was time to say BYE to everything...to Mela too... his face was sad... Remember each and every moment...

He moved to meet Mela today after getting sometime... but before moving there he moved to bazar and buy a new shaal for Mela as a gift and Some books for Babu...bcz he saw so many books on Babu's bed..so might be he like to read books... he moved and saw Mela is washing clothes with hands outside the house..he saw that beauty after 3 days...His , and soul feels an Unforgotable Sooth... he was watching her continusly... Mela saw him suddnly and says with Much more happiness..

Mela: Sahib jee (So happy tone) muja malom tha app ayo ga milna..malom hai kitna yaad... she stopped bcz she realised what she was saying... she tries to change the topic...after seeing shaal in daya's hand...

Mela: kasa ho sahib jee? kaam kasa chal raha hai? yah kye hai app ka hath mein?

Daya back in his senses and Says

Daya: mein teak hoon.. tum kasi ho? mein na b tuma bht yaad kyea..bs waqt nae mila ka milna ata...tum ayea jati ager itni yaad ayea rae the tu...

Mela look at him and says nothing...

Daya: yah mein tumara lyea he la kar ayea tha... he showed her Red and black color traditional Shaal ... which was very beautifull...

Mela (happy): mera lyea... she tries to grab it..but found her hands were dirty bcz of water and washing poweder...

Daya : mein da data hoo... tumara hath saf nae...

He moved towards her step by step...opens the folded shaal... A differnce aroma was around them..it was LOVE...every moment was telling them..But they were just feeling it not realising anything...Music In BG...

"Kon Mera,,,,mera kye tu laga"?

"Kyun tu banda, man sa man ka daga"...

"bas chala na Mera tera Aga..."

"Kon mera Mera Kye tu laga"...

both were watching to each other with Love and Concern... daya Moved and sits behind Mela..who were sitting in the floor and washing clothes in Tub...He moved and Placed Shaal on Mela's Head n shoulders...Covers her with the shaal...Both were completly not in this world..their feelings, thinking was LOVE...they can feel it...

"Kon mera...mera Kye tu laga"?

" Kyun tu banda, man sa Man ka daga..."

Both were deeply involved with each other... When Daya realised and Stands and then he moved back bit by bit and feeling like he is loosing somthing precious... Same feeling of Mela...

Mela: kuch choot raha hai Sahib jee...

Daya look at her and says...

Daya: Tuma asa lagta he mela?

Mela: haan..aur app ko?

Daya: Kye?

Mela eyes filled with tears...

Mela: App ka shopping bag choot raha hai... Daya look at the bag and realised...he feels a pinch in his heart..like he was expecting some other reply from her...

Daya (hardly speaks): Haan wo..Babu ka lyea books laya tha..ha kye wo gher pa?

Mela: nae... Bhoomi la gae ha una bahr goomana... aksar la jati hai...

Daya: oh acha... teak hai shaam mein ata hoon.. Mil b loon ga babu sa... wasa Bhoomi kon?

Mela: mera sab sa achai Saheli ka naam hai..pas he rehti hai... jahen mein pehla raha karti the wahen parosan the meri... aik he larki hai dunya mein jo mera man ki baat muj sa pehla jaan jati hai..(Smiles) aur bol b dati hai seedi moun pa...

Daya (Smiles): acha hai naa..koe realise karana wala ho tu aksar insan kuch koona sa bech jata hai...

Mela quite on this and says after a Min...

Mela: Shukriya sahib... Toffe ka lyea..shaal bht achi hai...per achank yah gift kis lyea?

Daya: jana sa pehla socha tuma kuch gift he da jaion...

Mela: Jana?

Daya: haan mein kal ja raha hoon wapis...

Mela's heart was broken like anything...she was not be able to speak anything...was like MURTI...

Daya feels somthing..and then hardly says..

Daya: acha mein sham mei ata hoon.. jana sa pehla mil loon aik bar babu sa b...

he was abt to move... when he says...

Daya: tum bht achi larki ho mela..Thank you..thank you for everything..Tum na jo kuch b mera lyea kyea... wo mein kabhi nae bolon ga..Kabhi nae..

he left after saying so...

Mela brust in to tears and says

"AUR MUJA"..?... she cries louder...

on the other side..Daya feels so many things... he was really upset and Confused..and sad as well..but he don't want to share any feeling on him with himself even..when he tries to feel somthing..he just reminds himself he is own DUTY...

Mela moved somewhere ...A Nadi kinara...where she shared her tears with Water of Nadi..whenever she feels sad more than anything...

She backed in the evening when her brother tells her...that Daya cames to meet him and gifted him Books...he tells her with sad face in sin language..that Daya is going tomorrow for forever... and then he moved inside the room.. Mela was too silent..her face was showing that she cries alot... it was not pink but red...Bhoomi was there with babu bahyea says with complete anger...

Bhoomi: Dakh lyea... Ab rona kis lyea gae the..jab pyar nae karti uss sa tu?

She Jerk her with much force...and speaks

Bhoomi: Kon da ge ussa humesha humesha k lyea.. Waqt bht kam hai tera pasa..Bht kam... and then she tries to left..When Suddenly she realised that someone Grabs her hand..she looked back and found its Mela... Mela runs from there ... Bhoomi feels happy abt Mela..and moved inside towards Babu bahyea..to take care of him...

Mela remembers all the moments in whole running journey...and finally she reached At Hotel place.. Moved towards recepition...she was in tension...asked abt daya..Hotel staff told her that Daya is not in the hotel... She became more upset and moved outside sit on the bench and start waiting for daya... and remember one thing..

"Ager kabhi kssi sa pyar hoe tu dar nae lagion ge bolna mein..Koons sa bht dar lagta hai kssi ko..." tears were rolling down from her eyes continusly... The whole night passed like this..There was no Nishan of Daya..she was in extream tension..asked many time from hotel...she thought may be daya left... but hotel staff relaxed her that , daya's all personal stuff, laguage is at hotel..so he can't left like this...

Mela (crying): nae wo chala gaya... wo chala gaya..muja chor ka...she moved outiside and sit on the bencha again in garden area... When she slept she don't knw...

Daya back in the hotel in early morning...and after taking his al laguage ..when he was abt to move...hotel staff told him that one girl was there in nite timing and was asking abt him and crying very much for him...

Daya hears everything... he was composing himself..it was clear from his body language that he is composing himself.. He moved outside and saw Mela sleeping on the bench in garden area..His eyes filled with tears... he unintentionlly moved towards her and saw her kneely...was abt to touch her face when he stopped and suddenly runs from there...Without looking back... He left from there..for forever?

After some mins..Mela Back and Realised that its morning,,,she runs and approches Hotel reception again..from where she came to know that Daya just left from there...she runs to find him ...cyring running..praying...

She tries to run towards BUS stand..the only source to move in or out in this area... She runs and Abt to fall when she saw him... so she stopped and calls him with force which was left in her...

Mela: Daya...aaa...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Daya stopped and look at her back..he was amazed and surprised to see her...

Daya: Mela tum yahen (trying to hide her face)

Mela : muj sa mila bina ja raha tha Sahib jee..recepition walon na batya tu ho ga na?

Daya hide his face completly by changing her side...

Daya: wo nae... muja malom...nae..wo...

Mela: baag raha tha Muj sa?

Daya: yah tum kye kah rae ho...Mera jana ka waqt ho gaya hai...Bus ayea gae hai...mein chalta hoon...Apna kyeal rakhna aur babu ka b... he moved without looking her back..

Mela: I love u...

Daya stopped..it was what he don't want to hear... he was lost...completly lost..with much force he moved with looking back to her...

Mela: jawab do... muja jawab dyea bina nae ja sakta...(She screams) Ruko... Everyone was looking towards them now...it was embaressing..'daya without looking at her...

Daya (anger tone): Jaio...

Mela: nahen Jaion ge..Bolo na Tum muj sa pyar karta ho na? she cries... Daya was not replying her... and she was continuly asking the same question..and trying to grab his hand just to stop him... Daya stopped and with anger he says

Daya: nahen...

Mela was not believing him..

Mela: Jhoot bol raha ho ..meri nazren dokha nae kah saktien... mera sath plz asa mat karo..plz...

Daya: tuma smj nae ata...jaio yahen sa,,,, Kah dyea na main na...

Mela: Meri nazron mein dakh ka kaho.. (confident voice)

Daya stopped..and with complete anger says after grabing her arm seeing in her eyes deeply...

Daya: Nae karta mein tum sa pyar...Smaji... he jerk her hand and left her... Mela was Shocked... Still she feels That His eyes were saying somthing else...

Daya was so upset now... He just tries to run from there but found Bus already left in all this hangama... And Next Bus will come in Morning... he was more upset now and moved back and found Mela no where... its better not to approch her again...he thought...take a sign and make himself relax...but it was not an easy task...he noticed everyone was looking at him... he left bus stand area in hurry... Peoples satrt talking abt him... he heared while waliking..

Man: hote he yah sheri log asa hein..pehla pyar ka jaal mein pansata hein aur per chor ka chala jata hein...

Man 2: Humari boli bali larkyean hein yahen ki... jaal mein pans b jati hein..In ka chungle ko smj he nae patien...

women: Bagwan he poocha ina... sharm b nae ati masoom larkyeon ko pansta hoe...Istamall karta hoe... (very angry)

daya did not responed and moved from there ...In morning he moved towards bus stand and Found bus...he sits on his seat..and start waiting to left the place... When He heard some noise outside the bus...

Man: lassh mili hai lassh...

Women: Pehla tu gyub hoti then yahen sa larkyean ..abi marna b lagen...

Daya moved out and with courtisy, he asked peoples abt the matter..but no one told him anything clearly... he only heard that at Nadi kinara, police and peoples found Any Lassh...he feels uncomfortable and moved there in hurry without taking his laugage...He was in extream tension... he moved and saw alots of people around nadi kinara... He just tries to move forward..but peples were not giving him way.. His foots stopped when he saw the same RED AND BLACK COLOR SHAAL... it was END... he was not be able to move further... he fell down at the same moment... when he opens his eyes he found himself in the hospital...He just stand and moved outside without telling anyone anything... He Only hears,,,,

Voice: bechari larki...Jaan chali gae uss ki in sab mein..keera paren ussa...

Another voice: mar gae bechari...

she saw a Girl crying badly...he noticed she saw her somwhere...then relaised she is bhoomi..what she is doing there...? he heard

Bhoomi: Mar dala...mar dala..meri Mela ko...crying badly...

Daya Can't believe on this,,,,Mela Dead...No...she can't be... She is DEAD... Just bcz of Daya...

"meri nazren dohka nae kah saktien...bolo na pyar karta ho na muj sa..."

her voice were around his ears...he heared...

bhoomi: har waqt sahib jee sahib jee karti the...mar dala uss na meri mela ko... cyring loudly...

Daya left the place...he was responsible for all this..only he is...

he was walking with absent mind...when he heard his cell phone ring..which was in his pocket...he saw a familar number... just picked up...and brust into tears...

daya (crying n screaming): mar dala mein na ussa... mar dala... Yah mein na kye kyea Abhi...mar dala mein na ussa...kitna vishwas karti the wo muj par...kitna...pyar...(crying madly) aur mein na kye dyea ussa badla mein? haan...mout... katil hoon mein... maar dyea mein na ussa,,,,

Abhijeet: Tum yah sab... (shell shocked)

Daya (screaming): haan,,,mein na mar dala ussa... (he was mad at the moment)... Yah kye ho gaya muj sa...mein asa tu nae tha Abhi... mar dala mein na Mela ko...

Abhijeet: Pagal ho gaya ho tum? malom b hai kye hoe hai...kye bol raha ho tum (he screamed)...

Daya: Mar dala...ussa... he just cries...not be able to speak more...just saying mar dala mein na ussa and crying...

Cell phone slips from abhijeet hand and break down... Daya only hears this voice and call ends after then...

**Author Note:**

**After reading ur reviews, i wrote this chapter in hurry...This was last chapter to show Mela and Daya's relationship..but i moved further in the same chapter..So many be at some place u guys feel that i write in hurry...but what to do...i want to explain everything..but readers want soon END..Thanks for ur support and reviews till now.. Must Review after reading it. Poonum **


	7. Chapter 7

Flash Back Over...

Daya Eyes were filled with heavy tears...not his vision only, his throat was heavy too...not be able to speak even what was coming in his mind.. He was Just a sad person now..who was completely dip with Sorrow rite Now... After some time silence Baba Speaks...

Baba: Beta...

He got no reply from daya.. Baba just placed his Right hand on Daya's shoulder and after meaning full time he left the place and moved inside the house..he was so sad too... Want to know what happend next..Why he is alone today? Why his team is not with him today? he understood something but still nothing is clear for him as well...

On the Other hand Daya was coming back in his senses...He remember all those moments and it was like he lived that Time once again..and Feeling that Pain once again..and it was not easy to bear it...

Daya: Tuma per sa yaad karna ka waqt b nae mila muja...Mela... (tear fell down from his eye)Tumara Gunagar hoon mein.. Muja kabhi Mahf mat karna...Tumara Katilon ko tu pakar ka he rahon ga mein (Strong) Mera Jeena ka Maqsad hai yah ... Tuma ...(he stops for the moment) tumara jeena ko nae per tumari mout ko Insaf dilyea bager maron ga nahen mein..(Angry) per chyea Yah JAAN chali jayea (Sad)...Koe ghum nahen...Ghum tu sirf iss jeeven ka sath hein...

Baba who was seeing all this from inside...Can't hear anything but he feels the pain , the sorrow, the sadness...

Baba: Kitna dard chupa hai...kitna dard..iss insan ka andher..Sab kuch Akala seh raha hai.. Pata nae kab iss ki saza pori ho ge... Hey uper wala iss ki maded kar... yah sara Sharient samna la..Issa iss ki manzil pa poncha..Bht acha insan hai yah..Yah kssi ka sath Galat kar he nae sakta..Bura kar he nahen sakta.

Daya moved inside and Start thinking abt his future plan what will he do now... But the effects of all memories was on him..he was not okay...His body language , his senses were not okay..Baba also having Sad and heavy feelings..He was doing all his work..but feeling some kind of heaviness in his thoughts and movements...

...

**CID BREAUE:**

All team working Except, ACP Pardyuman, Abhijeet and Daya (_who was not part of the CID team Yet)_ ..They all were working, But the happiness , the enjoyment was no where... They were not that Same CID breaue anymore..Where they were living their Lives..More than Half time of their daily routine..They were missing somthing all the time but no one was speaking anything from his or her mouth... They were working but their minds were fixed somewhere else .it was clearly looking from their Sadness... At the same time ACP Pradyuman enters in CID Breaue..and all wishes him Good Morning..

Team: Good Morning SIR...

ACP : Morning... Schain wo case ki file la ka mera Desk pa ana...

Schain: Sir wo...

ACP: Kye hoe?

Schain: Sir wo File Abhijeet sir ka pas hai... Una di the check kar ka sign karna k lyea...

ACP: tuma malom hai na Ajj court jana hai Abhijeet ko...ussa kitna important kaam hai..abi yah file b kitni important the... Abhijeet ko call karo aur uss sa wo file la kar ayo abi...

Schain (sad): Jee sir...

At the same time...Abhijeet enters and Says

Abhijeet: Good Morning SIr...

ACP and all team looked at him... ACP was Shocked to see him there at this time..

ACP: Abhijeet tum yahen ? (shocked) tuma tu court jana tha naa...

Abhijeet: Jee sir..Abi case hearing mein time hai.. mein Yah file dana ayea tha schain na kal di the...yah b bht important tha...

ACP looked at him with happiness...and at the same time His eyes were little wet too..Abhijeet noticed it very well but says nothing...he gave the file in schain hands and says

Abhijeet: mein na iss par sign kar dyea hein..Good Work...

Schain became so happy after hearing his praise from his senior... he looked at ACP sir who was also giving him smile on his good work...

Schain: Sir yah file...

ACP stops him by showing his hand...and speaks..

ACP: Koe zarorat nae hai schain muja file dikana ki...Abhijeet na kah dyea good work..so that's enough for me...

Abhijeet look at ACP sir and says...

Abhijeet: Lakien sir app aik bar dakh tu lan..kahen kuch kami na rah gae ho...

Acp (intrupts): Abhijeettt... Muja tum pa pora barosa hai... tum kabhi koe kaam adhora nae karta..Aur tumara kam guarented hota hai.. Ajj sa nae tuma bht waqt sa janta hoon mein.. Tumara kaam ko b... Ab Kud pa barosa karna seeko.. Wasa he jasa muja tum par aur daya pa...He stops at the same moment... All looked at him in shock... Silence were there in the breaue...no one has courage to say any single word just to break that silence at least...after a minute... ACP moved towards his desk...and Abhijeet left the bureau and moved towards the court... team again busy in their work after looking towards each other... But one word was revolving In their Minds only...

" D A Y A"...

Acp sir was working on his desk...he was clearly looking disturbed.. file were open in his hand..Eyes were focusing on it..but his mind was somewhere else... he just put the file on the desk in irritation and moved his chair on the wall side to hide himself from the team members... At the same moment his phone rings and after talking with someone...he just stand with the anger and moved outside with much angry face...

Here on the other side Abhijeet moving towards the court in the Texi... He was just thinking abt the call which he received in the morning ( CHAP 1 convo between DUO)...

Abhijeet (thinking): Kyun...Kyun kyea tum na wo sab Daya..mein kabhi Soch b nae sakta tha ka tum asa kuch b kar sakta ho...Yakeen he nahen ata k wo sab...jo mein na... Per tum na...

Texi stopped with the jerk and Driver told him that he reached at his destination... Abhijeet moved in the court and after finishing his work he moved back to the bureau...where he saw a Strange Nazara..All team present and ACP sir with much anger saying something after throwing the file on Table...at the same time abhijeet enters ...

ACP: Per sa woe file...jis ki shakal mein kabhi nae dakna chata...kabhi nae... Kaha b Uss DCP ko ka kssi aur department ko da den yah case solve karna k lyea..hum pa tu wo kssi hal mein barosa karen ga nae (more angry now)... hum pa wasa tu uss ko barosa nahen..per ab huma he bar bar zaleel karna k lyea ...necha dikana k lyea, bulata hai aur roz nayee nayee sawal karta hai...sirf aur sirf hum sa apni dushmani nikalna k lyea...

Abhijeet moved forward and asked...

Abhijeet: Kye hoe sir?

ACP look at him with angry eyes and speaks with more anger...

ACP: kye Hoe? tum poch raha ho kye hoe... Yah (he pointed towards that file ) ..Sota Jagta..Utta beta,,...Sirf aur sirf ek he cheez chiee hoe hai humara dimagon pa...humara dilon pa... Daya...aur uss ka kyea wo kand... Aur tum poch raha ho kye hoe? Koe moun sa nae bolta ..tu iss ka matlb?...is ka matlab yah tu nae ka kssi ko wo yaad b nae...Balka har waqt woe yaad hai... ussi ka bara mein sochta hein... Ajj b yakeen nae hota ka Wo insan asa kuch b kar sakta hai..kuch b... aur tum poch raha ho kye hoe?

Freddy (teay eyes): Sir muja tu yakeen he nae hota ka Daya sir asa kuch b kar sakta hein... ajj subha b jab app na Anjana mein un ka naam lyea tu...

Abhijeet (angry): tu? jaan nikal gae tumari? uss ki tu nae nikli naa... Koe zarorat nae hai uss k lyea rona ki... Wo iss lyke nae hai..nae hai wo iss lyke...

Dr Sarlukha enters at the same moment...and he replies to abhijeet as...

Dr Sarlukha: Par yaad kssi ka Lyke hona yah na hona sa thora he ati hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet look at him with much more anger...and he says...

Abhijeet: kasi yaad? Haan... ussa i humari yaad ajj tak...Aur kar tu raha hein yaad ussa har pal..kitni bezzti sah raha hein ,,,tab ati ha na uss ki yaad... Per wo uss ka lyke b nae ..aur mein itna kamzoor nahen..muja nae karna ussa yaad... App logon ko ati ho ge uss ki yaad... muja tu ajj b nae i...jab uss sa baat b ki mein na... aur ...

ACP (interrupts): Baat (_shocked_) kab hoe tumari daya sa baat? aur kye kaha uss na...

Abhijeet realized his mistake and became so shocked on his sudden spoken words... He says after a Minute...

Abhijeet: Maded mang rah tha wo muj sa (_in low tone_)

Dr Sarlukha: Tum na kye kaha uss sa?

Abhijeet: Meri baat nae hoe uss sa Sir... mein na band kar dyea phone...

Rajat: sir app na baat tu ki hoti...Malom tu kyea hota ka wo kahen pa hein? kam sa kam suna tu hota wo kye kahena chata hein?

Freddy: Han sir...Shaid sach mein wo maded chata hoon app ki...sahid sach mein wo beguna...

Abhjieet (angry): Beguna Nae hai wo (he screams) abi b tuma shak hai uss ka Guna pa? haan... Mat boolo uss na kud ...kud apna guna kud sa Qabool kyea hai...

Silence were there once again... all were silent...after a Min...

ACP: Vineet abhijeet ka phone sa Number uttio aur pata lagio location ka...

Abhijeet: Koe fayda nae...Phone pco sa ayea tha...aur wahen pa ja kar mein sab check kar chuka hoon...kuch mila nahen muja_...(in low tone_)

ACP: matlab ...Daya Mumbai mein he hai...yae aik sawal pochna ka lyea roz DCP muja bulata hai... ussa lagta hai ka hum jan boj ka yah case solve he nae kar raha.. Daya ko dond nae pa raha...aur ab ja ka malom hota hai ka Daya mumbai mein hai...

Abhijeet: Haan sir shaid... muja nahen malom...mein wahen apni Duty pori karna gaya tha sirf... and then he left the place...

He was walking on the road when he remembers...

**FLASH BACK:**

CID team working in the bureau... It was more than 15 days now, when daya was not with them... No one knows exactly where he is except Abhijeet and ACP Pradyuman... Today Abhijeet moved towards ACP sir cabin and asked after discussing the file...

Abhijeet: Sir bht din ho gaya..Daya ka bara mein koe khabar? aik bar ka illawa koe baat b nae ho paie...

ACP: malom nae Abhijeet...Yah case Special Task Force ka pas hai... Aur tum tu janta ho..wo Har team member ko aik specific task da kar bejta hein..aur daya b ussi pa laga hai..jabi unn ka kam pora ho ga wo daya ko wapis bula len ga...Iss waqt wo hum sa koe information share nae kar raha..siwie iss ka ka Humara Officer teak hai...Zinda hai... aur DCP uss na b kah dyea hai ka Task force ko apna kaam karna dyea jaya... Daya iss waqt jasa uni ka officer hai..wo sirf un ka orders follow kar raha hai bs...

Before Abhijeet can say anything when ACP sir phone rings...and After talking he moved outside from his cabin and Switch on the TV in hurry... Abhijeet also follows him after seeing him in much tension...Team also joins them...

TV: Masoom larkiyon ki jaan ko baechana ayea in officer ka Ginona Chehra koe kasa jan sakta hai.. Logon ki jano ka bechana ka dawa karna wala yah Police officer ager kudi kssi ki mout ka sabab ban jayen tu koe Qanoon aur Qanoon ka rakwalon pa kasa Barosa kar sakta hai? daya... wo b aik asa he naam ban chuka hein iss waqt humara Desh ka... Aik masoom larki ki bari behrmi sa Hatyea karna ka bad wo iss waqt farer hein Turm Pank sa... Aik massom larki ki na sirf bari behrmi sa hatyea ki uno na Balka Uss ki izzat b ...and she stops...

Remote fell down from ACP sir hands... What is this? he knows Nothing...

TV: asa Hatyaroon ko Mout sa uper saza dani chyea...They all heard Peoples of Turm Pank voices behind the reporter against Daya... Taza mili kabroon ka anusar, Police iss waqt Daya ko dondna ki koshish kar rae hai... Yaad raha Sr, insp daya na kud ko aik Photographer bata ka Turm Pank ki aik masoom larki ko apna jaal mein pansyea aur uss sa zaberdasti ka bad uss bari behrmi sa mout ka Ghat uttar dyea...

Abhijeet can't hear anything more...He just switch off the TV...and moved towards ACP...his body was shivering... he asked..

Abhijeet (shivering voice): sir yah sab kyea?

ACP: muja kuch malom nae abhijeet... kuch smaj nae ayea raha (with much worried tone and voice)...

Rajat: sir yah sab kye hai? Daya sir kahen hein...

Freddy: sir kuch bolyea na...wo itna dino sa kahen hein..

somehow Acp and Abhijeet tries to tell them on what kind of mission Daya is... Team was really worried...ACP starts calling to Special Task Force..and asked abt daya...but in reply he got one response only...that Daya is murderer and rapist... ACP was very angry on them...

ACP: asa kasa...asa kasa Illzam laga sakta hein wo humara officer per...jab Officer ko task force ka aik task ka hisa banana ka bola tha...mein na Ek pal ka lyea bina socha Haan bol dyea..aur ab..woe log meri baat tak sun nae sakta...

Abhijeet: wo log kabhi nae mana ga..wo humara daya ko janta nae hein...wo sirf saboot daken ga..per...per kasa saboot sir...kuch tu batyea...daya kuch asa kar he nae sakta...pher kasa? kasa koe saboot mil sakta hai uss k kilaf...

Freddy: han sir..humara daya sir kabhi koe galat kaam nae kar sakta..aur asa kaam tu kabhi soch b nae sakta hum...sir app kuch kijyea na...daya sir sa contact...

ACP moved out in hurry...and backed in day time with same Worried expression and angry mood...Abhijeet saw him and moved towards him and asked in hurry...

Abhijeet: Bolyea na sir? kye hoe? Huma kuch tu btyea...hum kuch kar he nae pa raha Daya k lyea...

Acp: sab tarf sa woe khabr hai abhijeet...asa kasa ho sakta hai... Kuch smaj nae ayea raha..Daya per itna bara illzam hai ka hum bina kssi malomat ka kuch b sabit nae kar payen ga... (_worried tone_)...koe saboot nae hai humara pas...

DCP ENTERS...

DCP: Saboot ka kye karo ga ACP? Chlu tumara pas nae..par Task force ka pas Bht sara saboot hein tumara Ladla Daya k kilaf...chee...chee... Tum sab tu kye...mein kabi soch b nae sakta tha ka wo Daya asa kuch kar sakta hai... kye izzat uchali hai CID ki... Ganda pani mein nehla ka rak dyea hai... Sari zindagii b ya ganda cheeta CID ka peecha nae choren ga... Koe barosa nae kara ga CID walon par...

ACP: CHITROLE SAHAB (anger and Scream)

DCP: tumara chilana sa sachie badl nae jaya ge ACP...bht gusa ayea raha hai na... Per kis par? mera yah sab bolna par... Jo izzat uchal gae bhara bazar mein uss par nae? wah wah ACP pradyuman kye baat hai...Janta tu ho na Kye kyea hai tumara officer na? haan...aik larki ka sath...

Abhijeet (interrupts): DCP sir.(_very angry voice_).. Aik lafz b aga mat bolyea ga Daya ka kilaf... uss na kuch asa nae kyea...App ko yakeen ho ga in sab Bakwas batoon par..huma nae...dar sa yah jaldi sa hum yah sabit zaroor kar dan ga ka daya na kuch nae kyea... abi humara hath banda hoe hein...aik bar wo khol dijyea ..per dakyea ga (he said all this with firy eyes, which was full with anger and red now)

DCP: per kon sa Janda Gar lo ga? haan? (teasing) aur kasa hath kolon mein Sr,insp Abhijeet ka?

Abhijeet: Huma kuch b nae malom..daya kahen gaya..kyun gaya..abi tak uss na Mission ko la kar kye kye kyea wahen per...kuch b nae... huma wo sab janana hai..ta ka hum...

DCP (intrupts): Ta ka tum ussa Baguna sabhit kar sako? haan... teak hai data hoon..he gave him a file...iss mein wo sab information hai jo daya na wahen pa ikati ki... aur wo number b jo iss waqt daya k pas hai...Mission ka doren uss ka pas sirf aik yae number tha... jo iss waqt out of reach ka illawa aur ko bashen nae sunata...Aur wo saboot b hein jo daya ko gunagar sabit karta hein...

All team shocked on this...

ACP: kasa saboot?

DCP:oho...tu app b bol para... Data hoon data hoon saboot b... per kye kro ga ACP ? Chulu bar pani mein doob maro ga tum aur tumari Baki ki CID team?

ACP: jab ajj tak app na Kudkushi jitni koshish b nae ki sir (Strong) tu per hum kyun karen...aur hum bina saboot ka kabhi b app ki batoon ka vishwas nae karen ga...sab janta hein ka app kitni nafrat karta hein CID walon sa...

DCP (angry): per meri nafrat kuch sabit nae karna wali ACP...saboot sabit karen ga..aur aik nae hazaroon saboot...pora Turm Pank gawa hai..Tumara Daya ka ISHAQ ka...

ACP: kye? (_shocked_)

DCP: haan... pora Turm Pank mein bahoon mein la ka Goomta per raha tha wo..Mission ka naam per..wahen ka masoom logon ko pansana k lyea... apni peehchan badl kar...

ACP: per iss k lyea ussa kaha gaya tha...

DCP: kis ka lyea? ka wahen aik larki ko pansyea aur yah sab kar da...

ACP: nahen..(_angry_). Pehcahn badal ka rahna k lyea...

DCP: aur yah sab? kon si pehchan ka hisa ha ACP? Daya ka Camera sa photo milen hain... Daya ka sara saman Bus mein sa mila hai...uss mein yah camera b tha... he showed all photos to cid team... So many pictures were there... In few Pics daya was with one beautiful girl (mela) ...in few pics...daya was trying to place shaal on Same girl head and Shoulder...(These pics were captured by Bhoomi and babu bahyea chupka sa, when daya was busy with mela and placing shaal on her head, after putting down the camera on floor, bhoomi and Babu bahyea captured those pics on that time with same camera)...

DCP again: Yah tasveer mein jo larki hai... ussi ki mout hoe hai... Mela naam hai uss ka...

Abhijeet remember...

"Kabhi Dikaion ge tu dakhta he rah jaio ga Boss.."

DCP: asa aur bht sa Saboot aur gawa hein... Bus stand pa Mela na bht rokna ki koshish ki daya ko apna pyar ka wasta da kar...per daya ruka nahen..sab ka samna zaleel kar ka rak dyea bechari larki ko...aur bus miss hona pa najana kahen gyub ho gaya..wo b saman lyea bina... ayea gaya ho ga gusa...Mela per..aur uss ka sath...agla he din subha Nadi kinara Lassh mili mela ki asi halat mein..aur yah Shaal...daya na he kareedi the Wahen ka bazar sa... Uss larki ki dost aur bahi na gawie di hai ka Daya na he yah shaal Mela ko di the uss ki mout sa aik roz pehla...

All shocked on this... DCP moved after saying...

DCP: Sab kuch da raha hoon..sabit kar lo jo kar sakoo..aur ager na kar sakoo..tu Sharm sa doob marna ki tyari kar lo tum sab...

Dcp left and In anger and hurry abhijeet just dialed Daya's new Number and by chance Number actually dials...he heard daya's sad voice...

daya (crying n screaming): mar dala mein na ussa... mar dala... Yah mein na kye kyea Abhi...mar dala mein na ussa...kitna vishwas karti the wo muj par...kitna...pyar...(crying madly) aur mein na kye dyea ussa badla mein? haan...mout... katil hoon mein... maar dyea mein na ussa,,,,

Abhijeet: Tum yah sab... (shell shocked)

Daya (screaming): haan,,,mein na mar dala ussa... (he was mad at the moment)... Yah kye ho gaya muj sa...mein asa tu nae tha Abhi... mar dala mein na Mela ko...

Abhijeet: Pagal ho gaya ho tum? malom b hai kye hoe hai...kye bol raha ho tum (he screamed)...

Daya: Mar dala...ussa... he just cries...not be able to speak more...just saying mar dala mein na ussa and crying...

Cell phone slips from abhijeet hand and break down... Daya only hears this voice and call ends after then...

ACP and all moved towards him...

ACP: kye hoe abhijeet?kye kaha daya na?

Abhijeet cyring and with shocked...

Yahe ka uss na mar dala Mela ko... Uss na sab man lyea hai Sir... All were so shocked... and Their tension increase when they heard DCP sir voice again... who was back again...

DCP: ab kye kaho ga ACP...aur abhijeet tum?sun lye na sab apna kanoo sa? haan?

FLASH BACK OVER...

Abhijeet: kasa kasa bhool jaion wo sab baten... Man tu ajj b nae manta...sara saboot daya ka Kilaf..wahen ka logon sa b jaa k baat ki..sab na yae kaha..kye itna sara log joot bol raha hein? Wo tasweeren aur Daya na kud...kud kyun wo sab man lyea...?aur kye saboot mango mein... Aur daya wo gyub kyun ho gaya? Mana k uss ka vishwas nae kyea... per uss samna tu ana chyea tha na...kyun nae ayea wo samna... kyun...

**Author Note:**

_After writing I m not getting time to read it again...may be u guys found Spelling or sentence mistake...Forgive me for that... Thank You Guys for Ur Reviews... Must tell me after reading this...How was this part and what are u expecting next? Let's see how much ur guess Is rite .. "WINK"... Poonum_


	8. Chapter 8

Daya was packing his bag, Baba enters and saw him like this..He asked casually...

Baba: Beta kahen ja raha ho?

Daya moved back and look at him and says with low tone...

Daya: Baba mein ja raha hoon...wapis Mumbai...

Baba: Mumbai... (he became so quite for the moment, and then says with confident tone)

Jaio beta zaroor jaio... Apni manzil ko pana ma dar mat karo...

Daya really knows Baba's attention ... He moved down for taking Baba's Arshirwad...And Baba moved his hand and says..

Baba: Jeeta raho beta...Tumara Rasta mein ana wali har Archan door ho, tuma logon ka pyar, vishwas aur un sa Saman mila ... Tumara pa laga har illzam door ho yah arshirwad hai mera...

Daya smiles after hearing this... and moved out after saying..

Daya: Thank You Baba...App ki dua mera sath hai...ab mein akala nahen... Zaroor apni manzil paion ga...Bazurg ki Dua pa kar koe Nakam hoe he nae sakta (Confient tone) chalta hoon Baba...Jald he mulaqat ho ge...

He took the bus for moving back to Mumbai...He only thinks this time...

"Bas Daya bht aram kar lyea, Ab lag jaio Kaam pa... Iss bar muja Mela ki mout ko insaf dilana hai,,,, (after some mins) aur kud ko b... "

In Mumbai, Abhijeet walking on SUNSANS ROAD... really not rushy area...he moved and enters inside the jungle. where one man was waiting for him...

Abhijeet: Han bol, Asa kyea mila jo yahen bulayea? aur koe jaga nae mili the tuja?

Man: Sahab wo..w...

Abhijeet (intrrupts): Acha acha...Bol, jo kaha tha uss ka kye bana?

Man: sahab bht mehnat ki...tab ja ka Itna b pata chala... Jan jokam mein dal ka sahab...

Abhijeet: Han malom hai... Tu tu gyub he ho gaya...muja laga mar mara tu nae gya... khere ab bol saf saf...

Man: Sahab bura na manana, per hum log gareeb zaroor per koe Dhram hai humara b... Daya sahab ka b bht ahsan hain muj pa...Bina kam ka aksar maded ki hai uno na meri...halan ka Khabri mein ap ka hoon...Aur mera beta jab bemar tha..app tu shehr mein tha nahen... Tab jo daya sir na meri maded ki na wo mein kabhi nae bool skata... Iss lyea jan jokam mein dal k b khaber la k ayea hoon...

Abhijeet quites for the moment...lose in thoughts...

Man: Sahab...Bht bari garbar hai... Yah tu confirm hai.. Bht bara gapla hai sahab... Daya sahab ka peecha wo log hein..

Abhijeet alert : kye matlb hai tera? koe gunda hein?

And then suddenly he realised that how suddenly his Love towards daya starts working... after hearing a single line ..his mind start to find a single clue which can prove Daya innocent..he was shocked on his behaviour but he understand this too...Bcz he accepted one thing all the time that he can never forget he always ignore this thought...

Man: Malom nahen sahab... per sirf aik baat bolon ga..Jo yakeen sa bol sakta hoon... App Special task force walon ko pakro...woe jino na daya sahab ko kssi task pa beja tha...

Abhijeet (shock): Kye? tum kye bakwas kar raha ho? malom hai na kye bol raha ho?

Man: bht acha sa... Wo log bht kuch chupa raha hein app sa...Apna kaam k lyea daya sahab ko soli charwa dan ga wo... Per sahab...app kuch kar sakta ho tu karo... Kasa b un sa He kuch pata chal sakta hai app ko...Bs aur kuch nae kah sakta mein sahab...

And he left the place after saying this... Abhijeet stands there with shellshock state of Mind, heart and body...

Abhijeet: STF (special task force) ... he stands at the same place for so much time...his mind was working very fast... he murmurs...

Abhijeet: kahen daya kssi bari museebat mein tu nae? then he remembers all what had happened till now... he irritated...

Abhijeet: yah sab kye hai...kye hai yah sab... STF...Nahen Mangesh apni jan khatra mein dal k itni bari baat jhoot tu nae bol sakta... Muja task force walon sa baat karna he ho ge...he moved from there and reached inside the breaue...

Abhijeet: Sir..muja app sa zarori baat karni hai...akala mein...

ACP look around and says...

ACP: khere abi tu aur koe hai nahen breaue mein... (_he said this while working on computer_)

Abhijeet realised but without looking around he continues...

Abhijeet: sir ajj magesh na bulyea tha muja... App janta hein na mera Kas khabri hai..and then he said all that what mangesh told him...Sir wo itna confident hai...Sir huma task force walon sa baat karni chyea...

He was speaking all this in hurry and worry tone... ACP who was continusly listing him while working on computer speaks finally...

ACP (smile): Akher aik dost bol he para...hun... smiles again

Abhijeet shocked on this...

Abhijeet (in low and shock tone): Sir...

ACP left the PC and look at Abhijeet...

ACP: Sab bool gaya ho lagta hai? haan? (ABHIJEET TRIES TO SPEAK BUT ACP CONTINUES) Dakao Abhijeet... Mein janta hoon tum apna app sa Lar raha ho ...itna arsa sa Musalsal lar raha ho... Tumara yah gusa...Asal mein tumara pyar hai...Daya k lyea... Tum ussa asani sa bhool nae sakta... Sab smjta hoon mein..par Hum Aslyeat ko bhool nae sakta... jo hoe ...wo tumara ankhon ka samna hai...

Abhijeet quites and was abt to move...when ACP says...

ACP: Abhijeet (meaningful tone) i hope tum kssi baat ko nazerandaz nae karo ga...Halat aur saboot sab tumara samna hein...Tum aik ho aur yah baat tum boolo ga nahen mein janta hoon... Abhijeet... bht waqt bad tumari dosti jagi hai issa sona mat dana...

Abhijeet look at him back and was shocked... he just moved out on the road..he can't avoide himself anymore...his all time teary eyes after hearing ACP sir comments just brust out...he shared his all stored tears with himslef today...Don't knw why? just bcz of single ray of light? he really don't know why...

Abhijeet (teary voice): soya nae hoon sir... soya nahen hoon aik b raat chan sa mein... Mein he janta hoon mein na ek ek pal kasa kata hai? Saga bahi ko khona ka dard b iss sa kam ho ga..nae bool sakta mein ussa ...nae bhool sakta...joot bolta hoon har pal sab sa..har kssi sa...nae... nae hai sach kuch b... kuch b... He spend somtimes like this...and after relaxing himself... he says to himself...

Abhijeet: Muja yaad hai mera farz b sir... mein apna farz ka aga kssi cheez ko nae laion ga.. mein sirf STF sa malomat hasil karna ki koshish karon ga ,,, (confident tone) mein bhoola nae hoon daya kye hai aur uss na kye kyea muja wo bhoola hai aur na uss ka kyea wo sab kuch (anger tone). per muja sachie tak ponchna he hai...

Here Daya reached at Mumbai...he feels like he reached at his origin..

WELCOME BACK DAYA... welcome back to Mumabi... he smiles...what was in his mind now..he only knows...he moved in hotel... ( Thanks to baba for All Help, money etc) after relexing, he moved somewhere and move back in hotel... changed his look completly...and moved somwhere in disguise... whole day he spend on following two peoples...

Here Abhijeet directly went to STF... where he met with Two ...and asked abt the case info..but they were not ready to speak anything clearly... even they were ignoring it...

Abhijeet: Dakyea...bht waqt beet chuka hai..CID b kssi nateja pa ponchna chati hai ab.. Lakin app log coperate he nae kar raha... he stands by saying...

Teak hai per... app log nae batana chata tu huma ab uper he baat karna para ge..CID ki reputation ka sawal hai...he was abt to move out when both officers look at each other... Abhijeet stopped and asked a query...

Abhijeet: app dono ka name... Manoj trivadi aur Abhinav shikawat he na naa?

both officers really understood whats going on...one of them approched abhijeet and make him sit somehow... and says..

Manoj: sir app dakyea..wo...w...wo... hum zyada nae janta..par.. dakyea..

Abhijeet (anger tone):App kuch bolen ga b?

Abhinav: Sir..yah case ki file hai...app plz... i mean yah copy hai real file ki... hum janta hein ka CID walon ka haq banta hai iss case ki real file par... Iss case ka bara mein app janta he hain. Daya ko iss case ka silsila mein he beja gaya...uno na kafi info submit b ki...jo bht useful hai... aur hum jald he kssi nateja par ponch jayen ga..iss case ko la kar...

Abhijeet: Aur daya?

Manoj: uss bara mein hum kuch nae kah sakta..wo tu... jo uno na kyea...

Abhijeet look at him with anger and moved out...he went to his house and read whole file..

Abhijeet: kuch tu garbar hai... kuch tu...yah SFT wala chupa raha hein kuch tu...shaid kuch bara...

on the other side...Daya after following whole day grabs two men from their neck and moved towards Non rushy area...And after showing their famous jhapar asked...

Daya: bolo kis na pansyea muja...bolo?

Manoj: muja nae malom...muja kuch nae malom (crying)

Daya (anger): nae malom ...meri zindagii barbad kar ka tuja kuch nae malom... STF ka he banda ha na tu... aur tuja kuch malom nae..haan... Bol nae tu(showing his hand)... nae tu jaan sa jaya ga tu ajj...

Abhinav (scared and crying): yah tu choro ga nae ajj... bol da ager kuch malom hai tu... nae tu teri waja sa meri b jaan jaya ge... bol da...

Daya: jasa tuja kuch malom he nahe? HAAN... dako mera sar pa khoon sanwar hai...mein nae janta agla pal he kye kar doon... bolo uss larki ka sath kis na wo sab? and he stops...

Abhinav: huma kuch nae malom...huma jana do...'

Now daya really angry...his body was shivring due to anger...

Daya: chor doon han... he really beats them more... when manoj suddenly cries with pain and screams...

Manoj: mein batata hoon..mein batata hoon... wo wo...

Abhinav: Aba kye kar raha hai...

Manoj: teri waja sa mein nae maron ga..iss ka sar pa tu khoon sanwar hai...

Daya: bol ..akhri moka da raha hoon..iss ka bad mein boolon ga nae mera hath bolen ga aur tu bolna lyke nae raha ga yah mera wada hai...wada...

Manoj was really scared now...'

Manoj: wo wo...mein bs itna janta hoon..wo hum mein sa he hai koe..

Daya n Abhinav both shocked...

Daya: KYE ? (shocked) kon bata?(angry)

Manoj : sach mein...mein apna beta ki kasam khata hoon...mein nae janta ussa...

daya look at Abhinav..who shivered with this look and speaks hardly..

Abhinav: STF apni izzat bechana k lyea yah sab kar rae hai...Humare heads he kuch janta hoon shiad...huma kuch nae malom ...

Daya moved back and stands there... and was thinking...

Daya: lag raha hai yah log sach he kah raha hein... STF mein sa he koe...kon ho sakta hai akher kon? wahen tak ponchna tu muskil hai..in sa tu 2,4 bar mission ka doren baat kar chuka hoon tu malom tha..aur iss case pa kon kon kaam kar raha hai..wo ini sa pochta hoon...

He was abt to move when someone hit on his head hardly and daya fell down..his vision was not clear to reconginise the face of the person who hits him...may be someone from manoj and Abhinav... he tries to stand when somone again hits on his back bone and he fell down again... he faced few more hits on his arm and shoulder... after then he heared no voice..may be they both ran away... Daya was abt to unconcious..somehow ho tries to move from there... he was walking hardly..so many times he fell down...and then he trie to walk...

Here Abhijeet really tries to talk with ACP once again..but after seeing ACP sir mood he thinks to avoide this for now..and tries to get some more info from STF... it was late nite..

He decided to read the file again..may be he will get any clue..he remembers what daya did till now...and became so angry... how can he forget daya's fault...

Abhijeet: kuch b malom nae... chupna sa sab kuch chup he jata hai... aur beguna shaid chupta nae hein... he was angry...and moved out from the breaue... he took texi and moved towards home... After sometime..texi stopped ... Abhijeet asked the reason..

Abhijeet: kye hoe texi kyun rok di hai?

Driver: Sahab. sark pa koe admi gira par hai...

Abhijeet moved out from texi and saw a Man was lying on road ...he moved towards him..and his heartbeat was fast bit by bit... why? he goes near...and with shivering hands he pull that man towards him...and his teary eyes were fixed on that man...

DRIVER: bechara...bht buri halat hai..kssi na bedardi sa mara hai...

Abhijeet was jst looking at that man...so many things were going on his mind, other than love, care,old beautiful memories, current, and the anger...

DRIVER: sir in ki tu sans bht slow hai... This thing realised abhijeet where he is and whats happning...he moved his hand and touches the injured body...

"Zindagii teri chion ka saya jasi sasti b na the"

"Bulana para huma mager teri yaad ki kami na the"

"uss roz b tera kyea tha intazar bari dar tak main na"

"Per ek mulaqat jitni b zindagii, bari na the"...


	9. Chapter 9

One day later.. Cid breaue Mumbai..

ACP: Abhijeet tuma case ka silsla main koe lead mili?

Abhijeet with absent mind...

Abhijeet: Nae sir...

ACP: Hmmm, muja tu laga tha abi tak kuch points tu hon ga he tumara pas... Well i hope ka tum sirf Emotions ki base par kuch nae karo ga...

Abhijeet: Sir..wo...

ACP: Kye?

Abhijeet: sir muja app sa kuch kahna hai...

ACP: Haan bolo Abhijeet...kye baat hai?

Abhijeet: Sir...wo...main...

Before he can complete his sentence..ACP got a phone call and he backed after attending 5 mins call..

ACP: Haan Abhijeet bolo...Aik important call ayea gaya tha...

Abhijeet after looking at him...

Abhijeet: sir wo..kuch nae bs asa he...

ACP: kye baat ha Abhijeet...kuch chupa raha ho muj sa...

Abhijeet who was replying to ACP till now with low and lazy tone..Now speak up with shocked tone..

Abhijeet: nae nae sir..main app sa balan kye chupaion ga...

ACP after fixing his eyes on Abhijeet says..

ACP: acha acha..tum itna gabra kyun raha ho? sab teak tu hai na?

Abhijeet after controlling himself...

Abhijeet: haan sir..wo mein bs yah ...yahi..yah kahna cha raha tha ka app muja aik 2 din ki chuti da sakta hein?

ACP still fixed his eyes on Abhijeet...

ACP: KYUN?

Abhijeet: sir wo...main iss case pa kam karna chata hoon... bht ulaj gaya hoon..muja waqt chyea kssi aik point pa ponchna k lyea tu... (like he is pleading)

ACP: teak hai Abhijeet... 2 din... aur uss ka bad kye?

Abhijeet: pata nae sir..par in 2 dino main ma sirf iss case ko la ka kaam karna chata hoon..apna hisab sa.. No sawal no jawab... koe aur kaam nae..bs ...and he stops...

ACP just looking at Puzzle and disturbed Abhijeet...

ACP: Abhijeet fil hal tu tuma aram ki sakht zarorat hai... rae baat chuti ki tu teak hai 2 din ki di chuti tuma..aur kaam hota raha ga..Tum apna dehan b rako...he left the breaue after saying this...

Abhijeet after somtimes left the breaue after annoucing his 2 days leave... so that no one can disturb him in these two days...he was walking on the road when he got a phone call..his face was disturbed very much..he was confused he should go or Not? after some more time he left the place and reached into one house...He enters into one room and saw a man lying on bed unconcious...wounds were there on his body..some were invisible and some were not...Who were more painfull visible or invisible?...Both bodies present in the room knows very well..

Doctor enters into the room...

Abhijeet: Doctor hosh kab tak ayea ga ina?

Doctor: Choot gehri hai sar ka peecha... kafi khoon b beh gaya hai so weakness tu kafi ho ge abhi.. baki back bone pa b gaheri choot hai tu ho sakta hai chalna peerna mein abi problem raha aur dard tu ho ga he... Pain killers ki high dose di hai mein na..aur dawen b likh di hain..app ina 3no time dehan sa dawa kilata rahyea ga..mein b ata rahon ga ina dakhna..Aur.

Abhijeet: hosh kab tak aye aga Doctor?

Doctor who was little shock on Abhijeet sudden intrrupt...

Doctory: 4 sa 5 hr tu lagen ga he..wasa app ina hospital kyun nae la kar jata...in ki halat gher rak ka treatment karna lyke tu nae the...

Abhijeet was quite... doctor was confused and little scared on Abhijeet behaviour...

Doctor: well...app janta hein ka mein aik doctor hoon so, iss taran sa treatment karna... he look at abhijeet, who was already looking at him kneenly...

Abhijeet: App muja janta hein... mein na apni peehchan bata kar he app ko yahen bulyea tha...i m Abhijeet...

Doctor: aur yah?

Abhijeet: Aik mujrim...

Doctor: jee (shocked) aur...

Abhijeet (intruppts): App ko CID pa barosa tu ho ga na Doctor sahab...?

Doctor after few seconds...

Doctor: I understand Sir... Ab mein chalta hoon...

Abhijeet: i know muja app ko kahna ki zarorat nahen lakin per b, Yah Baat bahr nae nikalni chyea... app ko malom tu ho ga he..

Doctor: jee jee... Hum b doctor hain FARZ aur KAAM smajta hein.. chlata hoon...zarorat para tu bula lijyea ga... And then he left the place...

Abhijeet whoes now complete focus was that injured body...who was non other than his Best Buddy DAYA... He IS his best Buddy NOW even ? who can reply abt that...only Abhijeet ..or The TIME... Silence were definatly there but this silence were filled with so many Unspoken Words... the air was filled with so many lovable memories... Friednship moments and what Not...

Abhijeet slowly starts moving towards the stool which were placed at one side of the BED...

"Aik Lamha mein Smit ayea hai, Sadyoon ka safar"

"Aik Lamha mein Smit ayea hai, Sadyoon ka safar"

"Zindagii taz, bht taz, Chali ho jasa "

"Zindagii taz, bht taz, chali ho jasa... ..."

"Tu na Ankon sa koe baat kahe hoo jasa"

"Jagta jagta, ek umer kati ho jasa"

"Koe Faryad tere Dil mein, dabi ho jasa"

He sits on stool and continusly looking towards Daya... he moved his hand...and tries to touch his buddy arm..at the same moment a tear fell down on his buddy's hand..

"Zindagii taz, bht taz chali ho jasa..."

"Zindagii taz, bht taz chali ho jasa..."

He realised on his sudden unintentionally action, when he touches the hot body.. it was hot really hot... he speaks..

Abhijeet: issa tu bht taz bukhar hai... he was worried.. after a min thinking he dials Doctor number and talk to him abt this State of Daya... and Doc suggested him

Doctor: yah tu normal hai abi..taz bukhar tu raha ga he..zakamon mein infection ho gaya hai tu taz bukhar ka ana tu banta hai..aur yah bad mein b ho ga.. Medicine tu di v hain..lakin fill hal app bukhar utarna k lyea Mata per tenda pani ki patyean raken...

Abhijeet: aur ager per b bukhar nae utara tu...? aur sar pa tu paati hai...per kasa

Doctor (laugh): mahf kijyea ga sir..par lagta nahen app kssi mujrim ka bara mein he baat kar raha hain muj sa... itna concern...

Abhijeet (anger): Mujrim b insan he hota hein doctor..

Doctor (Serious): okay okay...mera wo matlb nahen tha...hum smjata hein tabhi mujrimon ka ilaj b wasa he imandari sa karta hein jasa amm insano ka... khere bukhar utar jaya ga tendi patyean rakhna sa... aur maata per paati zaror hai..lakin choot sar ka peechla hisa per lage hai... tu app uss pati par tenda pani ki paati rak saktha hein.. baki sar ki choot tu hum medicine sa he teak karen ga..iss lyea nischta rahyea...

Abhijeet cuts the call and moved out from the room and came back with cold water in one bol and then he removed his Handkercheif from his pocket and he was abt to dip it into the cold water when a sweet memory hits his mind...

_**FLASH BACK :**_

Inside the Quaills...

Daya: Ahhh... kitna sar, dard kar raha hai mera..sab tumari waja sa Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: arre mein na kye kyea... he was smiling...

Daya: arre kye zarorat the wahen dinner karna betna ki? haan.. sir kah gaya mera...halan ka tumara khana chyea tha una... kon kon si dawa ka zikar nae kyea..arre banda khana ka waqt tu baksh da unn medicines ko...

Abhijeet: Hahahaha... daka...humesha mera mazak urata tha na tu, jab meri tang keenchta tha..aur abi kasa moun sa Ahh..ahh nikal raha hai...

Daya: kye yaar..tuma malom tha na ka mera sar mein dard hai...per b.. kitna zor sa dard kar raha hai mer sar abi malom hai...

Abhijeet: acha...chlu kam sa kam yah tu malom hoe ka Daya ka pas Sar nami cheez b hai..warna muja tu laga tha bs sirf haath peer he chala lata hein...and he laughs...

Daya look at him with anger...and speaks..

Daya: Abhijeet i m serious... koe tablet b nae hai mera pas...and he sat down with off mood and low head.. continusly pressing his head with his hand...

Abhijeet look at him ...and then stops the car... which he was driving...and removed his handkercheif from his pocket and tied it on Daya's head...

Daya: Arre yah kye? yah kye romentic drama mein hero, heroin ki taran romal band raha ho.?.iss sa tora he mera sar dard jayea ga..wo tu drama main hota hai...

Abhijeet again starts the quaills and speaks..

Abhijeet: jaya ga...zaroor jaya ga ...bale he tum meri herion na ho..."he laughs"...per aik dost ka pyar bara iss romal sa tera sar dard pakka jaya ga...

Daya smiles... aur ager nae gaya tu?

Abhijeet: tu per mera yah rumal tum rak lana paaka paaka... and both frends laughs on this...

_**FLASH BACK OVER...**_

Abhijeet smiles on that memory unintentionally, and then realised the current situation... he just don't knw why he is loosing his control on himself... why again n again he remebers all those memories..? why? what's the use of all that now?... the person who is lying infront of him at the moment is not his best Friend... he is a Culprit, a murderer and may b A rapist... this thought shivers him badly... why that word Mujrim is pinching his heart..why he feels anger when he heard that word for daya...? he just shake his head and starts putting tendi paati on daya's head to lower down his fever.. he was doing it again n again... don't know how much time he did the same... and then he noticed daya's closed eyes moving little bit... he stops...his heart beat was fast... and after every second he was feeling his more n more fast heartbeat... daya opens his eyes little bit and saw a face infront of him... his eyes was half closed and half open... but stops after seeing that face infront of him... Abhijeet was like stachu...A tear fell down from daya's eyes and absorbed in pillow...which shiverd abhijeet and then daya closes his eyes once again ...he was again unconcious... Abhijeet after few mins moved out from the room ...

"Koe Faryad tere Dil mein, dabi ho jasa"

_**"Tu na Ankon sa koe baat kahe hoo jasa"**_

"Jagta jagta, ek umer kati ho jasa "

"Jagta jagta, ek umer kati ho jasa "

_**"Jaan baki hai mager, sans ruki ho jasa"...**_

_**Author Note:**_

This Part was completely based on emotions, Plz tell me in detail how was this part...Emotions..style..words... do tell me...and Guess something abt Next ...

I just hope u will like this chapter... ur reviews will really help me to write the Next Chapter... Thanks...


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**First of all A Big Thank You to All of u Guys... "Hugs".. Love u guys for ur reviews... Each and Every Review is very much important for me... i just want to know who is reading my stuff , liking it or not?and that's my rite...RIGHT? otherwise i will complete my FF for sure for even Duo my life and Anjali who are regular readers of my stuff... there is nothing like i will left the story in mid..i m not that type of person..Thanks for ur Support, love and likness.. That's really really mean alot for me... Ur reviews always encourge me to write... so like other writers i need this energy from u guys...

Ujjwal, Thanks to all who is reading my stuff from ur family... i just want atleast one time they post their comments abt my story...

Anjali,Duo my life,DayaforU, kirti, jyoti,lavi and ladydaya, Thanks so much guys...

Now i m Going to Post Next chap guys...Frankly speaking i m not satisfied with this Chapter... i want to express feelings more deeply..but i m not be able to do that according to that way which i want..I was much busy so i write this chap in Hurry...so may be that's why i m not satisfied... Well u guys read...and must tell me Abt the FEELINGS...r u really understanding the inner feelings of duo... if not.. what u feel what is not gud..and what is Gud..must tell me... Abt Story..i will end it according to the way the first thought came in my mind.. But WRITING is very Important for me... So Emotions, expressions, feelings, concern, love, happiness, sadness, quiteness that's all very important for me... i really want to show all these things in my story... so must tell me abt all that... This CHAP is more related with FEELINGS... so must tell me abt that... Thanks.. Here is Next chap..Hope u will like this... Poonum

**...**

He opens his eyes and found himself alone in one room..lying on bed and his body feels so many types of pains...But his intentions was alert...where is he? he tries to get up..but his head injury and backbone pain was not allowing him to make any single move...

"Ahhhh...hhhhhh...mera Sar..."

Daya: yah mein kahen hoon... Ahhh...hh

he moved his eyes to check the room but this was new place for him...he remembers how he moved to find some clues and how he got hurt...and now he gain his senses back...but where is he ?

Ahhh...mera sir... yah mein kahen hoon...kis na mara hai muja...uss abhinav na yah...ahhhh..he stops remember somthing and then speak with low and sad tone..."aik pal ka lyea laga jasa Abhi mera samna"... his eyes become watery...per...wo kasa... his thinking stops at the same moment... he saw a man coming inside the room wearing white coat and bag in hands...

"Hello Daya...kasa hein app"? he smiles... mein app ka doctor Suraj... App ka ilaj mein he kar raha hoon...

Daya try to get up...but Doctor stopped him ...and smiles at him...

" Arre lata rahyea...mamoli sar ki chot nae hai app ki... wasa he muskil sa gher pa ilaj kar pa raha hoon... aram kiljyea.."

Daya: mein yahen kasa ayea... app la kar ayea hain muja?

Doctor did not reply him..after fully check up..he replies...

Doctor: arre nae... app ko mein yahen nae layea...app ko tu wo la kar ayea hein..

Daya (courise): kon wo?

Doc: Dakyea itna sara sawal app ka lyea betar nahen hein.. app ki head injury nazuk hai..app ko bolna mein bht aytyat karna para ge abi...aur movement main b... backbone issue b serious hai...

Daya: lakien...

Doc: koe lakien wakien nae... Chlyea...apni dawa lijyea...

daya was not interested and confused very much but doc gave him medicine forcefully and then moved out...

Outside the room , in main hall of the house he saw Abhijeet sitting on the sofa and in sleep... he saw him and was abt to move out, when suddenly Abhijeet woke up bcz of his foot voice...

Abhijeet: arre doctor sahab app...iss waqt yahen...

Doc saw confused Abhijeet kneenly... and then speaks...

Doc: Raat ho chuki hai... app shaid sofa pa beta beta he soa gaya tha iss lyea dehan mein nae hai...mein tu routine check up k lyea ayea tha...

Abhijeet realised and after seeing outside the darkness and time on clock speak.

Abhijeet: Oh...pata he nae chala kab ankh lag gae meri... itni gehri nened kasa soa gaya mein ajj... "he was looking so confused"...wasa sab teak hai ? i mean app check up karna ayea tha tu...

Doc (smiles): kabhi kabhi bht takawat ki waja sa asi nened ayea jati hai yah per...

Abhijeet: Yah per?

Doc: Bht sakoon ki waja sa b... khere muja app sa baat karna the..backbone issue ki waja sa muja X-ray karna para ga.. head injury ka b...per Fill hal Backbone ka x-ray bht zarori hai..aur uss k lyea tu app ko hospital lana he para ga una...

Abhijeet after thinking somthing...

"Hmm, mein kuch arrange karta hoon..."

Doc left the place after saying.. "wasa hosh ayea gaya hai una...kuch poochtach karni hai tu kar lan... per zyada nae..sirf jo zarori ho...un ki head injury nazuk hai..bolna acha nae...aur han zara jaldi..mein na medicine da di hein... jald he soa jayen ga wo..."

He left the place after leaving a shocked Abhijeet...

Its the moment when he can meet him back..after 3 and half month... what he will say to him? how he will face to him? So many questions...why he is scared ?...confused ... he was never before...is he embaress on somthing... bcz he always says No to him when he wants his help. sath, or Friendship... No...he says to himself...he is Abhijeet and nothing more at the moment... with this thought he moved towards the room... and saw Daya was sitting on the bed... Drip needles were in his hands... he was hopping almost due to sitting struggle and now he was struggling to stand up anyhow and may be his next step to moved out from the room..bcz so many questions were revolving in his mind.. and that's Abhijeet knew very well... Daya tries to stand up but for now his body force was not enough, not supporting him...but he was continusly trying...and atlast he stands up on his one leg...his second leg was not supporting him due to much backbone pain... he was trying to stand up completly by forcing his leg and was abt to fall very next moment, when somone grabs his arms with his hands and support him to stand and not to fall at floor...

Daya took a sign of relief...and after controliing his signs somehow he moved his eyes upward to see a man who holds him at the moment...his heartbeat was fast..face was wet due to much struggle of sitting and then standing himself.

he was not believing on his eyes..what he was seeing is either true or any dream? if it was dream then he want to saw this...he want to live this dream at the moment.. all pains were there but he was not feeling anything at the moment and was enjoying it rite now. he was far away from all the pains and tensions.. Daya saw him ...Yes he saw the same man..who always holds him when he was abt to fall or in any trouble...and today he is there again to hold him..to make him stand ..to support him... it was him...only him...infornt of his eyes...it was his Best Buddy ABHIJEET..he was not believing..but it was him..Yes ...it was only Him...

Abhijeet saw him too... both eyes saw eachother at the same time after so long..Both were not believing ..not believing that this is true...

_"Iss taran pehron tuja, sochta rahta hoon mein"_

_"Iss taran pehron tuja, sochta rahta hoon mein"_

_"Meri har sans, tere naam likhi ho jasa"_

_"Meri har sans, tere naam likhi ho jasa"_

_"koe faryad tere dil mein dabi ho jasa"_

_"Tu na ankhon sa koe baat, kahi ho jasa"_

_"Jagta jagta, ek umer kati ho jasa"_

_"Jaan baki hai, mager sans ruki ho jasa"_

Daya eyes wet at this moment...tum...m...tum ..mein yahen... his tongue was not supporting him..his eyes, throat , Sans was wet... he was not believing at the moment... Abhijeet lower down his eyes and make him sit on bed... And moved his face on the other side after leaving daya... Daya was trying to see him..But Abhijeet was not making any eye contact with him...

"Tum muja yahen layea..." Daya asked... Completly disbelieving...

Abhi replies... Haan... aur koe galhfehmi ...(controls) galthfehmi mat pal lana... muja tum zakmi halat mein mila tu..."he speaks with complete wet voice" ...aue wa...wasa b hum tuma dond he raha tha naa...i mean Cid tuma dond he rahe the...

Daya was shocked... Abhijeet left the place ... and moved out side from the house... Daya was so sad and shocked... he was not believing_**... 2 mins dream breaks down in 2 mins... ?**_

Abhijeet was walking on the road once again after leaving the house... So many questions but he asked nothing..he was not be able to control his feelings at that moment...he moved his face on the other side..bcz his eyes were not only teary but crying continusly without any voice... WHy he is so weak? he was not? then why not? can't he face Daya now? if yes then why? his tears were washing his face continusly..and he was not bothering to clear his face..

_"Rah, chalta hoe aksar yah guma hota hai"_

_"Rah, chalta hoe aksar yah guma hota hai"_

_"Wo nazar chup ka , muja dakh rae ho jasa"_

_"Wo nazer chup ka, muja dakh rae ho jasa"_

He sat down on bench,placed at one side of the road... And starts thinking abt what is going onn..Abhijeet to himself...

Abhijeet: Yah mein kye kar raha hoon? akher mein chata kye hoon?

Angry on himself...

"Muja decide karna ho ga.. Abhijeet YAH PER...( he stands up with anger and confident) Mein aur late nae kar sakta... ager wo bakasoor hai b...tu muja...i mean huma kssi nateja pa ab poonchna he ho ga... mein ab aur yah sab bardasht nae kar sakta... YAH ARR YAH PAR...

He decided and moved backed at home...where he found daya is sleeping peacfully due to medicines... he really decided not to lose his confidence and no more weakness...Just use his power to solve the case... This is the CASE for him...and nothing more he want to discuss with himself..bcz he don't want to feel like a weak person anymore.. Already One day passed... Now he have TWO DAYS Leave... and he have to do somthing in these two days...

He moved towards kitchen and prepare somthing to eat...And Then moved towards his room..and after taking chill shower and changing dress he was feeling easy and little relax... He was going towards Kitchen once again when he heared Ahhhh..hh sound from Daya's room..he moved towards there and saw Daya's one hand on his head and he is crying with pain...

"Ahhh...hh...mera sar..."

Abhijeet enteres into the room and saw daya like this..Daya also saw him and remmebers what happend somtimes back and where is he...he comes in anger and speak without caring his head and body pain...

Daya (Anger): Jab mera pa yakeen he nahen, meri parwa he nahen ..tu kyun layea ho muja yahen... marna kyun nae dyea muja wahen? haan? marna data naa...

Abhijeet comes in anger but controls...

Abhijeet: Kyun marna ki bht jaldi hai? pehla kuch sawalon ka jawab tu da do?

Daya: haan ...tumara case..."he laughs"... CID sa aik case solve nahen hoe..kyun ka mujrim he mar gaya... bht bara KALANK lag jaya ga na CID pa... Aur ab..ab kye? ab tu pakr he lyea hai na tum logon na muja... ager wo kameena ..( He comes in anger ).. wo muja nae marta...Ahhh...h... tu mein dond he lata...

Abhijeet: kye dond lata?apni begunie ka saboot...

Daya: nahen... Kyun ka baguna tu mein hoon he nahen.. ( he looked at him with anger and kneenly) Haana... ?

Abhijeet quite...

Daya: Poocho kye poochna chata ho muj sa? issi lyea layee ho na muja yahen...

Abhijeet after few mins...asked... he was really controlling himself...

Abhijeet:Kyun kyea tum na yah sab?

Daya looked at him ...and smiles after few second...

Daya: kasa hoe yah sab? tum na kyea yah sab? asa b tu poch sakta tha na ? par tum na tu man he lyea hai k mein...and he stops...hides his eyes which were filled with tears ritenow...

After a min...

Kyun kyea main na yah sab? Iss ka jawab... mein na nae kyea yah sab kuch? ab...mano ga...nae naa...

Abhijeet: tu per baga kyun wahen sa? bagna aur kye sabit karta hai ...haan... (this time abhijeet voice was filled with anger..it was showing that how much abhijeet is hurt with this BAGNA step of daya...which is already proving Daya guilty)

Daya (anger): tu aur kye karta mein? koon behcata muja? aur uss baguna ko kon insaf dilata...haan? Kon? Tum? jisa apni 15 saalon ki dosti pa aik pal k lyea yakeen nae raha...

Abhijeet now in anger..not controlling himself anymore...

Abhijeet: mein naa ? mein naa barosa nahen kyea? haan.?... yah tum na wo barosa tor dyea... mat bolo ka tum na kud mana hai wo sab...kud...(strong)

Daya: Kye? (Shocked and confused) muja Gunagar sabit karna k lye tum yah b bol sakta ho... yahkeen nae ata muja k tum woe Abhijeet ho...

Abhijeet (anger): Tum apna guna nae chupa sakta yah sab bol ka... hazaron saboot hein tumara kilaf... wahen ka log... wo photoes...aur najana kye kye...aur Yahkeen ki baat karta ho tum... Yakeen ka lyke hai wo sab? haan (rash tone)

Daya shocked...and really shocked on abhijeet anger and his rash tone...

Daya (completly angry): haan tu mat karo yakeen..aur koon sa yakeen kyea b hai tum na... saboot hain na tumara pass...hazron log..photoes aur malom nahen kye kye...tu yahen kyun raka hai muja? la jaio..chara do pansi muja...

Abhijeet shocked...and angry...

Abhhijeet: Seeda seeda jawab nae da sakta na tum...(angry)

Daya (angry): Aur kon sa ...Ahhhh... aur kon sa aur kasa jawab doon... Kah doon ka haan mein na mara hai Mela ko...Mein na uss ka sath wo sab...(his voice now very teary)... Yahi sunana chata ho na tum ?... kah doon ga...yah b kah doon ga...tumara dil ko mil jayea ge tandak... per pehla muja Uss ki mout ko insaf dilana hai...ussa saza dilani hai jis na uss ka sath wo sab... (weeping)

Look at him back again...and controls himself forcefully and speaks with low and cold tone...

Aur per tum muja balen he Pansi pa chara dana...aur meri mout k bad Madel mil jayea ga tuma... bs Kush..yah aur kuch poochna baki hai...

towel was in Abhijeet's hand...he put hardly on the floor with anger and left the room...

"Jee chata hein aik keench ka maron issa... bakwas kar sakta hai... lar sakta hai...baten suna sakta hai...lakien kuch seeda nae bol sakta... "Controls"... mein na b kab kuch seeda poocha uss sa...pata nae uss ka samna ata he muja wo sab yaad ana lag jata hai aur mein...uff..." he placed his hands on his head and sat on sofa with low head...

After half an hour, he relaxed himself and moved towards kitchen... where he got a call from his Khabri... he was shocked plus confused after hearing what his khabri told him... after a long call..he cuts the call..and thinks somthing abt it...then placed food in plates and tray and moved towards daya's room... where daya was lying on bed with sad and anger mood...

Daya: abi kye poochna hai ap ko sir?

Abhijeet look at him...

Khana kah lo...

Daya: Zaher mila k da do muja... nae khana hai muja...

Abhijeet: dako.. mera demag mat karab karo... tuma medicine lani hain aur khana kah lo bs tum..

Daya: Teak (healthy) kar ka pansi chario ga muja ?... "he laughs"...

Abhijeet with anger shouts... DAYAAAAA...

Daya quite and moved his face on wall side...

Abhijeet controls... Khana kah lo tum... Doctor na suggest kyea hai... mein na nae kaha...

Daya look at him back and then after a min he tries to move his hand to take water from the tray...but he feels high pain... Ahhh... comes out from his mouth and pain was clearly showing at his face... Unintentionlly...Abhijeet grabs his hand and then after taking glass of water in his own hands he moved towards daya so that he can drink water...

Daya look at him...and moved his face on the other side... Abhijeet saw him..and with another hand he moved back his face towards him and attach glass of water with his lips and pushed glass of water little bit ..so that daya can drink water... forcefully but atleast drink... after drinking water bcz he have no more choice , daya looked at him back with angry eyes... but Abhijeet ignores and moved back and sit on the second side of the bed... and with the help of spoon try to feed daya.. daya did the same and Abhijeet again forcefully feeds him anyhow... Daya looked at him...

_**FLASH BACK :**_

Breakfast time...

Abhijeet: Bht dar ho rae hai yar... ACP sir ka 2 bar call ayea chuka hai..chal na.. rasta mein tea pee lana...

Daya: Jaga tum late...nashta b lata banyea aur jalyea b jaldi mein..ACP sir ka call tuma ayea tu mein kyun jaldi karoon..."he laughs"

Abhijeet: Daya ka beccha... kar la kar la...Ajj tuja b bolna ka moka jo mil gaya hai... 2 din sa raat bar jag ka file pa kaam kar raha hoon..tu ajj late ho gaya tora... abi jaldi kar mera bhai..nae tu... ACP sir choren ga nae muja tu ajj... Yah file dani hai...

Daya look at him and calls waiter ..bcz they were in hotel..and orders for one more omlate...

Abhijeet shocked on this...before he can speak anything waiter left ..

Abhijeet: jan boj ka kar raha hai na tu yah sab ? (anger)

Daya (Smiles): Arre nae boss... sach mein bht book lage hai...tum tu mara tension ka kuch kah he nahen raha..tu socha tumara hisa ka b kah loon... he laughs again... and now Abhijeet stands and saw Waiter was abt to put omlate plate on table...abhijeet grab it and put whole Hot omlate in daya's mouth forcefully and says...

Abhijeet : la kah...aur kah...he laughs... and waiter too starts laughing after seeing this...

Daya: arre Jaan lo ga kye meri... choro..(he speaks with full mouth).. Abhijeet left him... Daya after eating it..starts laughing too... and both left the place...after daya saying... chlu yar..chie (tea) rasta mein he pee loon ga... before Abhijeet can grab him...daya moved out fastly with laughing voice...

_**FLASH BACK OVER:**_

Daya was looking at Abhijeet... tears were in his eyes..but he was not interested to show these tears to anyone..even to himself... whatever it was ...whatever it is..those lovely memories are always precious for him... bcz that all was true time..True and very much pure...

After food time..Abhijeet speaks...

Abhijeet: tum na un dono officers ko kyun mara...?

Daya shocked on hearing this and look at abhijeet and then realised that Abhijeet got this news from any of his Khabri...

Abhijeet (with low tone): kuch batyea uno na tuma? and he look at daya..

Daya: kuch zyada nae... mein un sa janan chata tha ka wo kon hai jo yah sab kar raha ha...

Abhijeet still looking at daya...daya noticed this and wants to ignore but finally he speaks bcz he can't avoide those meaningfull look and eyes anymore..

Daya: STF...un mein sa hai mera shikar...(anger)

Abhijeet: Shikar...

Daya (angry): Haan mera shikar hai wo...mein ussa zinda nae choron ga... nae chorn ga zinda... (his eyes were red now with anger) mera sab kuch cheena hai uss na.. sab kuch..mein uss ka sab kuch cheen loon ga... Sukh, chaan , zindagii aur pyar... Sab kuch...

Abhijeet was shocked on such tone and behaviour of daya suddenly...he saw this very first time daya like this..

Abhijeet after a min...

Abhijeet: Bht pyar karta tha uss sa ?

Daya look at him and then moved his face on other side... Abhijeet saw him and then left the room after taking out tray with him...


	11. Chapter 11

A horrible nite it was for him.. He remembers all his moments with Mela... Her DARDNAK MOUT (horrible death) as well..which was really painfull for him... her last sentences when she was forcing him to accept his love for her...but he continusly denies...and still she was not believing him.. Yes she was rite...what she was feeling was actully right...Daya loves her...he fall in love when he saw her very first time...Her beauty was first thing to attract daya..but later her each and every talk, inner beauty,innocence, pureness, understanding, concern, love, care and simplicity was also the reason of his LOVE... he was falling in love again n again with her ... But he failed to accept his LOVE... he fails..bcz he don't want to accept it infront of her... He was on Mission...and this thing can creat a big hurdle in his duty... and more than this he don't want to accept his love... bcz he always feels that he is not right choice for Mela...

" Uss na apni zindagii ka her rishta jis sa wo bht pyar karti the koya hai... wo bht darti hai rishta kona sa... nahen..mein uss ki zindagii mein aik aur Dar ban ka nae jee sakta... aur wo b aik asa DAR jo kssi b waqt , kssi b lamha Sach ho sakta hai...HAAN...Sach ho sakta hai... meri zindagii ka koe barosa nahen... ager muja kuch ho gaya..Tu Mela..wo yah sab BARDASHT nae kar saka ge... kabhi nahen..Main ussa siwya Dukh ka aur kuch nae da sakon ga... jab tak mera saath jeeya ge issi dar sa ka ...k...kahen muja kuch ho na jayea..aur ager muja kuch...tu ansoo ka siwa..takleef ka siwa becha ga he kye uss ki zindagii mein?... Nahen (strong).. mein uss k lyea kabhi b Sae choice nae hoon..na ho sakta hoon.. Muja Paa kar koh dana sa tu acha hai wo muja payaa he naa... Koe aur...koe aur asa jo muj sa b zyada ussa pyar tu hai he asi ka uss sa milta tu koe b uss ka pyar mein par sakta hai...jo uss ka har pal kyeal raka..uss ki zindagii ko kushyon sa bar daa... koe asa jo ussa yah b bula da k mein kabhi uss ki zindagii mein ayea b tha...Aik pal ka lyea b... wo muj sa mili b the... HAAN yae sahe hai... Ajj ussa balen he dukh ho ga..Bht Dukh ho ga..per wo zindagii bar ka DAR aur DUKH DARD sa tu bech jayea ge naa... yae sahe hai.. uss k lyea b aur...and he stops...Tera naseeb mein shaid kssi ka pyar hai he nahen Daya (fakly smiles)..Ajj kssi sacha pyar ka ahsas hoe b tu kasa... Ka jisa na paa sakta hoon aur na Bhool sakta hoon kabhi... "

He remembers the reason of denying his love infront of MELA... Tears fells down on his cheeks and brushing his cheeks and making it pink continusly...he speaks to himself with teary voice...

"Tuma kud ko chor ka jana ko kaha tha Mela...Dunya chor ka tu nahen...Meri Galti ki itni bari saza kasa da sakti ho tum muja...Haan...kasa (he cries)...tum tu bht pyar karti the na muj sa? per kasa ..kasa itna bara zindagii bar ka dukh da kar chali gae tum muja...Yah kasa pyar hai? Haan yah kasa pyar tha mela?... (he cries alot) Jhoot ..jhoot bolti the tum muj saa..Koe pyar wyar nae karti the tum muj saa... ager karti hoti tu...yun chor ka nae jati muja ...nae jati... (he can't speak anymore but can cries only to show his pain with himself to tell the enviornmet that how much she was and she is important for him..how much he loves her...but he never ever told her..and now he have to live with this pain till then he is alive...)

He was in sorrow and sadness..could not sleep...when another thought hits his mind...

"Mela ko lagta tha k wo jis sa b pyar karti the wo uss sa koh jata tha... Muja b koh he dyea aur kud ko b...Aur mein?... "he smiles sadly"... mera sath b tu asa he hai..jissa b Pyar karta hoon wo dor he ho jata hai muj sa... Mela...(tears again fell down from his eyes)... Sab sa pyara dost jo aik bhai sa b bar k tha mera lyea... (another tear removes from his eye) aur wo CID team b jisa family ki taran manta tha... Ajj kon hai mera iss bhari dunya mein? koe b tu nae...Koe b nae...jisa apna kah sakon..jisa Gala lag kar apna ghum bant sakoon...jisa cheekh cheekh kar apni takleef bata sakoon... Koe b tu nae...koe b nae..."

"Aik pal ko ABHI ko dakh kar asa laga...jasa apna woe Abhi wapis mil gaya ho...per nae...Ussa tu yakeen he nahen muj par... yah kasi dosti the yar... kasi? wo sab jo humara sath tha, beech tha..wo sab jhoot tha kye? jo hum na ajj tak jeyaa? aur yah sab jo ho raha hai kye wo sach hai? kye sach mein humara beech Vishwas kabhi tha he nahen... itna kamzor tha sab ka aik jhatka sa tooth gaya sab... katm ho gaya humara Rishta..." He Got no reply which makes him more sad...he remembers His some friendship moments and then Shakes his head bcz he can't bear this pain heartbeat was fast...and he spends whole nite in same sadness and loneliness...which was really breaking his heart into more pieces.."

On The Other side...Abhijeet whoes eyes filled with Sleep...but he don't want to sleep and thinks abt what had happened till now.. Why he asked from Daya abt his Love with MELA? is he believe on that as well? If yes then why he is angry with Daya? and if not then just to hurt daya or to tackle him so that he can reply in anger anything , he said all that to him only? Oh he was too confused..He accepts this that Even now He believes somewhere that daya is not guilty...or he actully believes on that only...he is just lying to himself and just to protect his duty he is not ready to accept this...

A Morning comes on their way... Abhijeet opens his eyes and after freshen up..he moved towards Daya's room..where he found that daya is not in his room..He was Shocked... so shocked... One word again hits his mind... He ran away... Angers, disbelieve, shock, Scare and what not was there in his mind for the moment..he runs and checks the whole House and then opens the main door and runs.. he was running and moving towards the main Gate of the house...when his eyes caught a glimpse of daya..who was sitting in Garden area...he takes a Big sign and a smile comes on his face..which was relaxment smile...that No...He is there with him..He is there... he moved at that place...

"Tum Yahen ho..." his breath was fast due to running... Daya look at him and speaks..

Daya: Kyun? tuma kye laga...ka mein bag gaya hoon...

Abhijeet quite and just looking at him...

Daya: Muja tu laga tha CID team b yahen ho ge... per shaid tum na kssi ko batyea nae mera bara mein abi tak... kyun?

Abhijeet: wo mera masla hai tumara nahen... aur wasa b Mein aik CID officer he hoon...

Daya smiles and stand up ...his foot little shake and abhijeet tries to grab him but he stops him by showing his Rite Hand... Abhijeet stops as well...

Daya: iss sa bht zyada takleef sahna ki adat hai muja..aur yah tu mamoli si choot hai...

Abhijeet saw Doctor coming inside from the main Gate...and he said to Daya to come inside so that he can make breakfast and doc can check him...Daya want to say somthing but Doc was near to him so he moved inside and sits in main hall sofa without speaking a word... Doc starts his check up...and during all this Abhijeet done with Breakfast...he moved towards Both and asked abt Daya's health from Doctor...

Abhijeet: So doctor?

Daya: I m fine now... aur muja X-ray ka lyea jana ki koe zarorat nahen hai... app rahna dijyea doctor...

Abhijeet remembers Doc suggestion and Angry on himself that how can he forget and may be now doc said this to Daya as well that's why daya is saying like this...

Abhijeet: oh wo ...sorry doctor sahab..muja yaad he nae raha aur mein ...

Doctor (intrrupts): Daya sae he kah raha hein... Bht bahdur hein yah..asi condition mein movement kar ka ino na apna app ko relax raka aur tori excercise b ho gae jo ka Next step tha... khere iss sa yah sab tu malom ho he gaya hai..k Hadi (bone) ko zyada damage nae hoe ...bs swelling ha waqti...Jo ayesta ayesta teak ho jaya ge.. aur mein na sar(head) ki bandage b change kar di hai..Baki medicines lata rahen...tu he will be fine soon.. he smiles...and after somtime he left .After giving some more suggestions ..

Abhijeet offered Breakfast to daya...daya look at him and stands to move towards Dinning table... He unbalanced again and abt to fall..and this time Abhijeet grabs him by his hands..and undelibretly said...

"Sanbahal ka Daya..."

Daya look at him...after how much time he heared this concerned voice of his best buddy..more than this voice, the concern which was can daya neglect that? he was shocked...Abhijeet too...but he did not speak further...and moved towards the dinning table still garbbing daya..and make him sit...

Abhijeet: Zyada chalna sa b tu mana he kyea hai na doctor naa... (in low tone)

Both started breakfast without making any eye contact with each other...after sometime..when Abhijeet was collecting all Stuff from table and was abt to move...Daya grabs abhijeet hand suddenly...which shivers Abhijeet and he was so shocked...His all emotions were there at the moment like he feels a big Jhatka...

Daya: Beto (sit down)...i want to talk to u...

Abhijeet sits and he was not be able to speak anything..Bcz he was still in shock...

Daya: Mein nae janta tumara andher kye chal raha hai...aur kye nae...Tum na CID team ko sab batyea b hai k nae..per jahen tak muja lagta hai... (he look at Abhijeet) tu nahen...Kyun..wo tum he janta ho...

after a min...

Jo b hai...humari manzil ajj b kahen na kahen aik he hai... (Abhijeet look at him) Iss case ko tum b solve karna chata ho... aur mein b...per humari soch aur rasta aik nahen hein... soch tu per huma rasta aik karna hon ga...kam sa kam aik sath chalna ho ga tora waqt k lyea... Dakho...ager mein gunahgar hoon tu wo b tumara samna ayea jaya ga aur ager koe aur tu wo mera samna... Muja bs Mela ka katilon ko saza dilani hai har keemat per (anger)... uss k bad jo b ho muja koe fark nae parta... Mein yah sab tum sa sirf iss lyea kah raha hoon..kyun ka ab CID ka kabza mein hoon mein aur akala kuch karna k sititi mein nahen... waqt nikla ja raha hai mera hathon sa... aik aik lamha muja Mela ka katilon sa aur dor kar raha hai...kas kar un do officers ka bad tu...i can't be late... Tum jo b smjo...Meri biniti (request) he sahe...per plz...he stops and look at Abhijeet...

Abhijeet said nothing and After listing all he moved towards kitchen with all Stuff and When he moved back he look at Daya who was sitting at the same place with down head...

Abhijeet: Muja sab sunana hai Tumara Moun sa... Sab...

Daya look at Him and was shocked that what Abhijeet is saying to him..what he want long back he is hearing now from his buddy's mouth..why he is so late ?... why... he controls himself..even he don't want to say anything now...but for his own MUQSAD he is helpless to speak now..He controls his emotions and anger and moved his head in YES...

Abhijeet feels relax little bit...Both moved towards Daya's room where daya first took his medicines when abhijeet offers him and then relaxly sit down on his bad...he was half sitting and half lying on bed...after a min...He started and slowly slowly He told everything what he faced till now...Abhijeet says Nothing...but listen everything what daya told him...and after then...

Daya: Ab tumari marzi hai..tum iss par believe karo yah nahen... per jo tum na kaha wo mein na kyea...abi muja...and he look at him

Abhijeet: STF sa yah janana k iss case per kon kon sa officer kam kar raha hai wo muskil nahen hai... bcz i already knew it...

Daya with happiness scream: KYE?

Abhijeet noticed it and feels very differnt when he saw a little ray of happiness on daya's mouth...his face was glowing... after long he saw him like this..Actully He saw him...

Daya: Kasa?

Abhijeet told him abt the file which he got from STF abt the case... And told him that what Information he collects that is really usefull to solve that Girl's vanishing case..and soon STF will solve it as well..

Daya feels a relief...that aleast he fullfills his last duty...Abhijeet look at him and feels that he is happy after hearing this news...

Daya: un sab mein sa he hai wo koe aik... kitna log hein wo?

Abhijeet: 8 log hein... Jin mein 3 tu sirf girls hein..so wo tu ho nae saktien...

Daya look at him and feels that Abhijeet is talking like he is finding any other culprit other than daya... this feel make him relax..but he did not shows...

Daya: aur baki 5 log...un mein sa koe aik... muja un tak poonchna ho ga...

Abhijeet look at him with anger...

Abhijeet: sunana mein lagta hai yah bht asan hai..per hai nahen... STF ka kssi aik banda tak b poonchna itna asan nahen..aur un 5 mein sa 3 tu heads hein... aur baki 2 ...

Daya: TU ?

Abhijeet: Tu...tu yah ka yah aik CID ka mamoli sa case nae hai k huma Aik Khooni dondna hai...

Daya: Khooni he tu doondna hai.. (he stands up) chyea wo per koe b ho... STF sa yah aik amm insan... aur iss waqt he yah sab sa zyada asan kaam hai...sab sa zyada...abi tak un dono officers na jaa kar hangama macha dyea ho gaa... ka Daya na yah sab kar dyea..aur wo log muja Kuton ki taran dond b raha hon ga... He look at Abhijeet... Shaid yah baat ACP sir tak b...

Abhijeet: nae nae ...STF wala apni koe b baat asani sa bahr nae niklna data aur yah jis mein wo sab kud hon ..kabhi nahen...(strong)

This thing confirmed Daya that CID team knows Nothing abt Him...Abhijeet hides this from all..WHY ?

Abhijeet realised this too...and found that how easily he tackled by daya...he is now very much alert and serious abt this issue too... bcz its a high time when with any proper and single step or move they can found the main culprit...he start thinking and using his sharp mind... At nite...again on dinning table...both friends met again..daya was sleeping whole day due to medicines affect and also bcz he could not sleep whole night..and more than this Today his body and mental condition was very much relax bcz of Abhijeet support...A very different feeling was there...

Abhijeet: Tumari tabeat kasi hai ab? i mean chal per sako ga?

Daya look at him and confused abt this Sudden question...

Daya: Haan...per..kyun?

Abhijeet: Teer nishana per lag gaya tu Lag he jaya ga.. (he was speaking this while serving hot food to daya and moving inside and outside from kitchen)

Daya confused...Abhijeet added..

Abhijeet: Aik Dhamki...un 3no heads ko... aur

Daya (intrrupts): tuma asa kyun lagta hai ka heads he? wo dono officers kyun nahen...?

Abhijeet smiles on this...

Abhijeet: Sab ko bata kar alet kar dan? pala nishana heads aur uss sa he asi kalbali macha ge jis sa kaam ho jaya ga...asa muja lagta hai...

He said this and dials someone number...without asking or saying anything to Daya...

Abhijeet: Haan sunu, meri baat gor sa... after few seconds

Arre haan haan...Malom hai ajj tak kabhi garbar nae ki tu na...tabi tu tuja number milyea hai...dakh kaam bht bara hai..bht sawdani sa karna para ga..Kssi ko Kano kaan khaber na ho...Bas yah smj..idher mein aur udher tu... 3sra bech mein koe b nae...

Man: Sahab smj gaya... karna kye hai?

Abhijeet:Tu jis bar mein Sharab peena jata hai na...wahen ek khaber urani hai...

Man: Sahab kye bol raha ho..apun na chor dyea wo sab...

Abhijeet: Chal chal...janta hoon mein sab..aur uss ka lyea tuja pakrna nae wala..aur ajj tu kud sa bol raha hoon...wahen jaa...aur thora natak karna nasha washa mein hoona ka...aur sun tora lamba drama karna...real lagna chyea bilkul...wasa tu iss main mahir ha tu par per b zara sawdani sa...Khatra ho sakta hai...

Man: Sahab sab smaj gaya...app fikar he na karo... Apun kuch garbar nae kara ga...malom hai app jab b yaad karta ho kaam bara aur khatrnak he hota hai... Per Apun kara ga..abi yah b smja do karna kye hai...baki sab smj gaya...

Abhijeet smiles and Start telling him what he has to do exactly...He was strolling in the main hall when he was telling all details to his informer...He was telling him all small and big things, points etc...So that even by mistake he can't make any mistake...and fullfills his duty ..though he knows this person can fullfills this task most efficently but still he don't want to take any risk..Any Risk.. YES... and there is no need to explain why he is so concious today... He was talking with his khabri (informer) and telling him how to work and come back with the results...

Daya was watching all this kneenly..his eyes were fixed on Abhijeet..he was watching him, listning him, feeling him at the moment..his heart was watching it , saying this is true and this is what which was hidden till now... and Mind was watching this all and not believing that what he is seeing is actully true, it was shocking... Time was change or it was Change for minutes or hours? whatever it was... he was not expecting this...or he saw this after so long and what happened after all this, today this scene was not be able to digest easily...but this all was relaxing him, giving him sooth, peace and what not... He was just Watching him...and watching him...

_**"Yaddon mein raha, tuj sa ho kar mein juda"**_

_**"Ab Tanha muja naa chorna"**_

_**"Khwabon na kaha, chehra sa ab yah mera"**_

_**"Yah Nazren kabhi naa morna"**_

_"Ab jo milen hain tu, shikwa gila naa hoon"_

_"Bs sakoon ho...Per sa kareeb ayo, mera naseeb ayo"_

_"Hai yah dua, hai yah Dua"..._

_"Dil na mera kaha...Tera sang rahon Sadaa"_

_"Hai yah Dua, hai yah Dua"..._

_"Yah Janoon mera, yah chain la jayen kahen...KAHEN"_

_"Ab tuj mein ab paa raha hoon, mein yahen...YAHEN"_

_**"Ab jee loon teri he ankhon mein, Yah Jahan...JAHAN"**_

_**"Tu Gaya tu roya tha sang mera Aasman...AASMAN"**_

Daya was not believing this sudden change in Abhijeet...he was not beliving that all this happning really?...Abhijeet who was busy in call suddenly look at Daya and notcied his fixed look at him...he saw him too and his eyes too fixed on Daya for the moment...

**"**_**Mehsos kud ko, tera Bina...Mai na kabhi kyea nahen"**_

_**"Tu kya jana Lamha koe, Mein na kabhi Jyea nahen"**_

_**"Ab jo milen hain tu...Shikwa Gila na hoon"**_

_**"Bs Sakoon ho,...Bss tum ho.."**_

_**"Ab jo Hansa hein Tu, Ansoo koe na hoon"**_

_**"Bs Sakoon ho,...Bss tum ho.."**_

_**"Ab jee loon teri he aankhon mein, Yah Jahan...JAHAN"**_

_**"Tu Gaya tu roya tha sang mera Aasman...AASMAN"**_

Both saw each other and feels these unspoken words and feelings...At one side Daya and on the other side Abhijeet was not believing as well..why he is doing all this? just bcz he want to end this case or This is Daya's charm?

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

So what do u think Guys? this is what? "Wink"... Don't forget to review...u liked this chap or not...? How much u liked Duo stuff ? any suggestion or any request before i end this story...

And Yap a Big THANKS to all for ur reviews and Support... Poonum


	12. Chapter 12

In Dark Place.. Jungle side...Non Rush area it was.. One man was waiting for someone eagerly... At the same time Two Cars stopped in front of him... Two men moved towards him after getting out from their cars... One man asked in hurry...

Man1: Tumahara Dimag kharab hai? Iss waqt yahen kyun bulya hai asa?

Man2: Malom hai kasa nikal ka ayea hoon mein yahen..Important meeting the..aur tuma b tu ana tha uss mein...per tum yahen kye kar raha ho?

Man3 (who was waiting there): Barh mein gae tumari meeting (anger) Yahen Jaan pa bani v hai aur tuma Meeting ki pari hai...

Man 1: Kye hoe? bolo b kuch?

Man 3: kye bolon? Wo Daya... wo STF tak ponch gaya hai...aur Kssi waqt humari Garden tak b ponch jaya ga aur hum yunhen sota rahen ga...

Others two were shocked after hearing this horrible news...

Man 2: Tumara demag tu teak hai na? (Anger) kye bak raha ho? wo yahen kasa ponch sakta hai? Police aur sab ki nazer hai uss par...nae yah ...tuma kasa malom?

Man 3: Tumara kartoton ki saza katen ga hum sab.. Aur kasa pata.. Mera Khabri na btya hai muja.. B zet Bar mein... Kssi admi na bht hangama kyea wahen...Nasha mein tha wo bht... Sab kuch bak dyea... Abhinav aur Manoj sach kah raha tha ka Daya na he una mara hai..aur yae baat uss bar mein uss admi na b ki... K Daya baqasoor hai... uss ka becha ki jaan bechie the tu din raat wo partna karta tha ka Daya bech jaya..bagwan na uss ki partna sun li...Daya wapis ayea gaya hai...aur apna sath hoe har zulm ka badla la ga wo... Ussa apni jaan ki fikar nae...Par marna sa pehla wo baki sab jo uss ki iss halat ka zimadar hein un ko mout ka gaht uttar ka he mara ga... aur tu aur uss na STF ka kuch asa secret b Bol dyea nasha mein jo Daya he jan sakta hai kyun ka larkyon wala case mein wo Sath tha STF ka... Hum sab Manoj aur Abhinav ko pagal kah kar aram sa beth gaya aur yahen yah Daya kye sa kye kar raha hai huma malom tak nahen...

Man 1: Wo khabri...i mean jo b tha jis na Yah sab Bakwas ki Bar mein ussa pakra nae tum na? kahen aur ja ka bak bak kar di uss na tu? (Anger)

Man 3: peecha kyea uss ka mera admi na per Wahen achank sa Police aye gae ussa pakr k la gae ka Larkyon ko charta hai Sharab pee ka... asa mein mera khabri wahen sa nikal gaya..Malom nae abi kon sa Thana mein lar ka gaya ussa... aur kye malom chor b dyea ho...ab asa mein panga la kar hum SHAK ki SOE kud pa kyun layean?

Man 2: wo sab choro.. iss daya ka kye karen? Kahen hai yah kameena... wahen he goli mar di hoti ussa bi tu...(anger and Rash)

Man 1: Tu ab yah shok poora kar lana.. (anger) Aga he tumari waja sa hum b pans gaya hein...

Man 2: tu ab kye karen ...Haan?

Man 3: Gaurv aur Mansoor... Un dono ko iss bara mein kuch pata chal gaya tu? nahen nahen..asa nae ho ga...hona nae chayea... warna STF mein rahna tu namumkin hai humara... Hangama khara kar do STF mein..sab ko Daya ko dondna mein laga data hein... Uff...Pagal ho gaya hoon mein...Kye kye bola ja raha hoon..iss taran tu hum aur buri taran sa pans jayean ga...

Man 1: hum shaid kuch zyada he dar gaya hein... Dako..yah waqt darna ka nahen Hosh sa kaam lana ka hai... meeting hai wahen chalta hein..Pretend to be normal...and yaad rako Kuch b sabit karna k lyea Saboot chyea hota hein... aur Rae baat humari jaan ko khatra ki tu Sanbal ka raho..aur abi yahen sa niklo..fata fat...

All were so scared they left that SUNSAN place at the same moment...

Here At DUO place...Daya slept but Abhijeet was still awaken and was waiting for someone call.. He was thinking Abt ACP And team as well..That he should tell them abt Daya... On the other hand his heart was telling him that wait Just one more day..maybe he will get any proper Proof which can prove That daya is innocent..He was Afraid as well if something happens wrong then what? ACP Pradyuman will surely not leave him... But he was tired what he faced in all these Months... DCP teasing styles, angers, tensions and what not..He really wants to take that risk now... One last time... Arr yah par... he was thinking all this when His Phone beeps and he picked up the phone and speaks...

Abhijeet: Haan Bol Romyea...tera he phone ka intazar tha muja... kuch malom hoa?

Romyea: Sahab... Bht Khatra hai iss sab mein.. jo b sun smj paya hoon.. uss mein itna he k Garbar tu hai..per Saboot wali baat nae nazer ati... He told what he heard...

Abhijeet Shocked on this and after cutting the call he thinks...

"Iss ka matlab wo 3no heads kameena...wo iss sab mein hein..Bala he uno na aur koe naam na lyea ho per wo daya ko la kar aur kye baat kar sakta hein... Haan...iss ka matlab...Daya sach mein.. (Happiness) Sach mein wo bagun hai...he stops... Nahen..yah sabit tu nae hoe...(sad) ho jaya ga..ager itni garbar hai tu iss sa bari b zaror ho ge..Daya ka wo gusa wo josh asa he tu nahen..sirf kud ko behcna k lyea..nahen nahen... Kuch tu hai... Mera dil itna waqt sa jo kah raha tha ka Daya bakasoor hai wo yah sab nae kar sakta ...Wo sab sach hai...aur sab sach he ho ga..Haan ..bilkul sach ho ga ... _(he was very happy when he was talking all this with himself)_ Abi kuch asa karna ho ga jis sa wo 3no kameena Sach bolen..saboot chyea... Saboot...daya nae teak he kaha tha yah he High time hai iss case ko solve karna ka...ACP sir suna ga aur team suna ge tu sab kitna kush (_smiling and happy face_) aur daya...ussa bation...he was abt to move towards his room but then stops...nahen wo soa raha ho ga... Kal subha ussa bation ga... wo kitna kush... _(sad)_ nahen... Shaid ussa koe fark he na para abi.. wo tu... "

He sat down on his bed..And grabs his head with his both hands...

"Uff...itna waqt ka bad aik Umeed ki kiran dikhi hai tu b ...jasa sara boj uttar gaya ho mera sar sa...Ab tu mein apna yakeen ko sab ka samna bol sakta hoon ka Daya nae koe aur gunagar hai...per kasa...wo sab jo hoa kyun hoa ? _(Gloomy)_ ..."

"" Kyun ka tum na mera Lafzon ka matlb kuch aur he nikal lyea tha Abhijeet"...

Abhijeet look towards his room door side..Daya was standing there..abhijeet was shocked...

Abhijeet: Tum jag raha ho abhi? Muja laga tum soa gaya_... (In shocked state n speaks with low tone)_

Daya _(smiles): _Tuma laga... Problem tu yah hai ka pehla tuma sab **sae he lagta** tha aur ab tuma kuch lagna sa muja Dar lagta hai...

Abhijeet: Daya...

Daya _(interrupts):_ Kuch malom hoe kye?

Abhijeet quite and embarrassed on This sudden interrupt of was shocked and Sad as well that now daya don't want to listen him or talk to him abt this...

Abhijeet after a Min told everything what his Informer did and told him...Daya was surprised on this all...

Daya: Tumara nishana tu sach mein teak ja laga...iss ka matlb Un 3 mein sa he koe aik..per kye Tumara informer kssi aik ki shakal b nae dakh paya?

Abhijeet: Pagal ho daya..kitna khatra tha wahen aur andhera mein tu...namumkin tha kuch teak sa sun b nae paya wo..bs thora bht..

Daya was Surprised on this casual Tone of Abhijeet once again..Abhijeet too realized it..But what he does? He was very much relaxed now..That he want that this case will be solved as soon as possible and everything comes back at his position..But he knew very well that it's not an easy task..What all happened after then KUCH B PEHLA JASA KASA HO SAKTA HAI...KASA..._**?**_

Abhijeet then dials phone call to his Another khabri and ask for Doing one important work..Keep an eye on all three heads of STF...Abhijeet done with Phone call and look around but found alone himself in the room... He moved towards the main hall and saw from there Daya was in his room and tries to sleep...Abhijeet thinks...

"Tum na wo sab kyun kaha tha Akher Daya? "Shaid tum apna pyar aur dukh mein kuch aur kah raha tha aur mein... mein kye smja_**..(his face down with sadness)**_ per tum kuch kah he nae paya teak sa aur bag gaya... aur uss ka bad jo hota chala gaya uss sab na Halat aur b bigar dyea...iss kadar ka ajj hum yahen iss mor par ayea gaya... (_**very sad**_) he moved towards Daya's room and saw him lying on bed with closed eyes from window pane of his room...Yah sab kye ho gaya Daya ?... Kye kabhi kuch b pehla jasa ho payea ga? Tum, Mein Yah per Halat kon hai iss sab ka zimdar ?...Shaid halat... yah shaid mein... yah per humari dosti he itni kamzor... nahen nahen.. yah sach nahen...Ager halat aik k bad aik asa nahen pada hota tu shaid yah sab b nahen hota... mana ka mera rash behavior na iss sab ko aur b kharab kyea...Tumara barosa muj par sa utt gaya uss ki yae waja the... Per wo sab tumara sath nahen..kud k lye b tha Daya..aik phal b tu mein sakoon sa nae raha..Aik phal b...asa aik phal b nae tha jab tuja yaad nahen kyea..jab apna irad gird mehsos nae kyea ho...jab yah na chaha ho ka tu mera pas ho... Kabhi nahen...mein kabhi naehn bhoola tuma... Per bs yah kabhi kah nae saka...Kah nae saka..."

He thinks all this when tears was in his eyes and Pain was clearly shown on his face...

**"**_**Mehsos kud ko, tera Bina...Mai na kabhi kyea nahen"**_

_**"TU kya jana Lamha koe, Mein na kabhi Jyea nahen"**_

_**"Ab jee loon teri he yadoon mein, Yah Jahan...JAHAN"**_

_**"Tu Gaya tu roya tha sang mera Asman...ASMAN"**_

He tries to remove his tears from his eyes but before that tears fell down from his eyes.. he was very sad at the moment...Embarrassed on himself..Sad at all what happened..Helpless..but what happens that all breaks him at every moment ,every time...His hard core nature, attitude , behavior was mirror to show his personality but What was going on in his heart and mind that only he knew... How much he missed his Best buddy...how much he fight with himself all the time that His Buddy can never be wrong even he himself accepts this...he can never be wrong... But the world can watch only how person is behaving...they can never watch or try to watch that what is happening in inside of that person... World was watching Tough and rough attitude of Abhijeet towards his buddy and his Duty...but no one knows he was not living his life without his buddy...only he knew what he feels when he saw his buddy after 3 long months..Even Daya was injured but that all was still giving him Sooth...Sooth of getting back his Best Buddy... And That's true he never told abt this to ACP and team bcz he want to protect daya..he want to protect him from whole world..What pain he bears that he can never change..But now no one can touch his best buddy ..No one can hurt his buddy…No One..He accepts this today... But this is what he needs to tell Daya... who deserves this to hear...But how and when? After what all is happened...There is any meaning of all this? Daya will believe on all this now? He moved from there and go to his Bed... with same thoughts he slept...but still some sooth was the reason of his Sound sleep today...

Morning was there ...Duo met at Breakfast table...TV was on there ...News were going on..when Both heard a News...

"Kae roz sa hoe Viswasnagar mein aik khatarnak incident ka anth ajj ho ge gaya...jasa ka hum na app ko batya tha ka Viswasnagr mein aik dost na dosra dost ki bari behrahmi sa Hatya karna ki Koshish ki...Lakien waqt pa police poonchna ka karen , Upesh ki jan bech gae... upesh ka Beyan anosar Ussa raat ka andhere mein kud pa hamla karna wala Insan ka chechra dika tu nahen ussa, lakein uss ka hulyea ka hisab sa wo Ussa apna best friend Arjun he laga... Police na jab case ki acha sa chan been ki tu Katil Arjun nahen Balka Upesh ka parosi Anirudh nikla jo ka kafi arsa sa Shehar mein nahen tha...aur jisamat mein Arjun jasa he tha...Apni khandani dushmani ki bina par Uss na Upesh, jo ka kahndan ka iklota waris tha ko jan sa marna ki koshish ki..aur upesh ka shak apna dost Arjun par gaya...jis sa kuch roz pehla he Kssi larki ka karen Gamasan larie ho chuki the college mein...Police anusar wo larki b Anirudh ka plan ka aik hisa he the Arjun pa shak lana aur kud ko bechana k lyea.." Samachar Samapth…

Daya: Kitna dukh hoe ho ga Arjun ko... zara sa b barosa nae dikyea Upesh na...sirf aik larki ki waja sa...hun...

Abhijeet: wo jagra waja ban gaya...Upesh ko laga ka shaid...and he stops...

Daya: Jasa tuma laga tha...

Abhijeet Shocked on this... he look at daya...

Daya: issi lyea tum na wo byean dyea tha TV per... Jab mein na dakha.. Ka ACP sir ka sath tum b kahara ho...TV wala...sab log muj pa kye sa kye illzam lagie ja raha hein aur tum na aik bar b Una roka nahen_**.(hurt tone , harsh as well)..**_aur yae nae tum sa jab poocha gaya tu kye kaha tum na? Ka Tum Duty ka arre kssi cheez ko nae ana do ga..aur tumari ankhen...wo gusa.. uss sab ko dakna ka bad b mein tumara pas ata?

After a min...

kitna dukh hota hai..Jab app bari dunya mein akala hoon..sab app ka peecha hon ..App ki Jaan khatra mein ho...per b...per b yah barosa ho ka koe aik tu hai kahen na kahen jo App ka vishwas kara ga...Jo app ka sath da ga...aur jab Ussi insan ko _**(teary voice n eyes)**_ app apna kilaf khara yun dako tu kye guzrti hai dil par ?...malom hai_**... (abhijeet eyes filled with tears)**_ Toot jata hai wo insan...toot jata hai... aur tooti hoe cheez ko jitna b joro na..nishan rah he jata hai... Darrar rah he jati hai...aur wo Darrar Humesha chubti rahti hai...humesha... He left from there after saying this... Pain was clearly shown on his face... Abhijeet was sitting there with teary eyes and painful face like a stachu...he was so shocked so shocked...

On the other hand Daya really don't understand why suddenly he says all this to Abhijeet..Why after watching that news on TV he got emotional...when he knew How Abhijeet feels abt him..Abhijeet don't believe him..he angry on himself...

"kye zarorat the muja yah sab bolna ki...Chup nae rah sakta tha mein..." He hits his leg with Bed...and Ahhh..hh comes from his mouth...Abhijeet runs towards him after hearing his painful Ahhhh...hh...

He enters into his room...

Abhijeet: Daya...Kye hoe daya? tum teak ho_**... (concern)**_

Daya look at him and tries to be calm down...

Daya: Mein...n...teak hoon...Tum jaio...  
Abhijeet look at him with sad eyes n face... and then he tries to change the environment..bcz talking on same issue is totally useless now...

Abhijeet: Daya huma jana ho ga...Hospital...

Daya: Muja nahen jana...kaha na..i don't need X-ray...abi tu teak sa chal per b raha hoon...

Abhijeet: Huma City hospital jana hai... Wo 3no wahen he hein iss waqt... Aik medical campaign mein gaya hein kssi case ka silsla mein..per Uss hospital mein...

Daya: Per kye ? (Curios' to know)

Abhijeet (low tone): Mela ka death records b hein...

Daya was shocked...Speech less at this moment...after a min he speaks...

Daya: Chlu Abhijeet... Ajj nae choron ga una... (Tears in his eyes, but he controls himself)

Abhijeet: Daya...

Daya: Just Go Abhijeet...

Abhijeet look at him with confident eyes and Moved from there..After sometime Duo moved out from that house..and Moved towards the city hospital... Abhijeet stopped the car at some place outside another house...

Daya: yahen kyun rok di car? yahen kye hai

Abhijeet: Hum asa nahen ja sakta wahen... Ander chlu...Disguise mein he jana para ga...

Daya don't want to waste any time but abhijeet point was valid too.. So he moved out from the car and entered inside the house..Where few guy were waiting for duo...after some facial work they really changed daya's look and Abhijeet look as well.. After complete disguise both moved out from there and then sat in one Fake Ambulance with complete Media related people disguise look.. with fake body...so that they can enter inside the Hospital easily and after seeing media related peoples with the body more chores will be created there and they can entered more easily into the hospital..Bcz of Medical campaign with STF in CITY HOSPITAL it was not any easy task to move inside the hospital today...They reached there...and In the way Abhijeet told everything to Daya..so that Daya really knows what's going to happen and how he have to deal with it...

After creating Chores...that if any Medical campaign is going on..CITY HOSPITAL will not deal with any patient...Duo enters inside the hospital easily..Where Doctors were really alert after hearing that some media peoples are here inside the hospital and asking such types of questions... After main meeting Doctors moved to attend the Patients, to show how much they are Pure with their Duties... Other media peoples who were there to cover medical campaign also moved with doctors to make few reports on their work as well...bcz they also don't want to miss the chance to show extra efficiency to their respective channels. This thing really creates the new scenario inside the hospital...All 3 heads of STF who were there as well got a chance...and One of them moved out and tries to get all records of Mela from the hospital records... he moved towards File section... Duo really doesn't know how All 3 looks like...? So it was difficult task to recognize them..but they have to do something... it was high and only big chance for them ...

Daya: Mein File section ki tarf jata hoon...Tum computer section ki tarf jaio...

Abhijeet want to say something..but before he can stop Daya ...Daya moved from there...and After shaking his head Abhijeet too moved to find out where is computer section of the hospital..So that he can stop One Head of three heads to remove all records of Mela from Hospital record room...

Here Man2 moved towards the File record room...and found it was lock..he look around and found no one..he used master key ..Which he removes from the one Doc pant pocket during the meeting... he entered inside the Room...it was really big room... So many files... it was difficult task to find One Record file from there...He dials MAN 1 number and asked him to come here and helped him... After much time Man 1 enters in file room and after locking the room both started their work in speed...Whole room was messed up with so many files...

Here on the other side... Abhijeet enters into the computer room and Start interviewing the Hospital staff forcefully... Few of them asked him to show Permission card...but Abhijeet escaped from there after using his sharp mind ...he was moving here and there and checking the whole area..when suddenly his eyes caught someone... He saw one man hiding himself from all the CCTV footage cameras and really trying to hide his face and working in one corner computer...Abhijeet Asked from few staff peoples abt that man..but no one satisfied him with his answer..Now Abhijeet slowly starts moving towards that man... Man saw him coming towards him...he was so much confused and his face expressions was really disturbed now... Before Abhijeet moved really close to him and can ask anything from him..He moved out from that room in hurry...Abhijeet Got it that this man is from one of three heads of STF...who chooses themselves to removes all records of Mela from the Hospital...Abhijeet checks the computer and look at the screen.. Password screen was opened and Abhijeet saw a Paper which was present there some alpha numeric words were there ...looking like a password...

Abhijeet: Oh (smiles) tu yah chakaer hai...Password tak chori kar ka raka hoa hai...yae hai...

He runs and start Searching him...he was looking here and there..But found nowhere..When he was passing outside the bathroom area..Abhijeet stopped suddenly there..

Abhijeet: Itni jaldi kahen ja sakta hai..kahen Bathroom tu nae ja kar chup gaya...

He entered inside the bathroom and start searching that man but found nowhere... he was checking when he noticed one shadow...and he look at the door and found someone is escaping..Abhijeet runs towards him..

Abhijeet: hay...ruk...

Here on the FILE RECORD ROOM SIDE... Daya reached there..and found Room door is locked from inside... he knocked the room... two officers really alert on this... they were so uncomfortable...heartbeat was fast... both asked from each other now what to do? Open the door or what ?... One really moved to open the room door..but other one stops him...

Man 2: kye kar raha ho... Hospital staff sa ho ga koe..poocha ga ka yahen kye kar raha ho tu? kye jawab dan ga..aur iss room ki halat dako...issa dakh ka tu koe humara kssi jhoota bahana per yakeen b nae kara ga...

Man 1: tu kye karen ?..bar bar darwaza khatakya he ja raha hai...

Daya really knows Room door is why locked...he speaks...

Daya: Kon hai ander? Hospital staff sa hoon..Darwaza kholo..file lana hai mareez ka...kon hai andher?

Two men inside the record room really got scared...

Man 1: nahen Darwaza khoolna ho ga huma..warna yah jaana wala nae lagta...

Man 2: Nae...darwaza mat khoolna...doctor ko bulana jaya ga...tabi peecha sa bag niklen ga...

Man 1: aur file? uss ka kyea? wo abi tak nae mile...

Man 2: kahen pansa hein. _**(angry n in tension**_).socha tha Mela ka sara records he katm kar data hein ta ka uss Daya yah kssi ko b kabhi koe saboot na mil saka...per yahen tu...

Door knocking was really making him scared like a kid... they were so scared now... one of them suggested to try to escape from there... they found a high but there was a window pan ... both starts searching something..then they saw a Tool standing there in one corner. .one of them moved towards there and tries to escape from window by using that tool...but at the same time someone enters inside the room with the bang...Door breaks down... The man who was standing on the Tool falls down after seeing Daya infront of him...

Daya: Tu bagna ki tyari the... Daya starts moving towards them...both were really scared and their legs were shaking with scare...

Man 2: muja...ma...a...h...m...hf,,,, (_**his whole body was shaking badly)**_

Daya moved near to them... he was shocked to hear Man2 voice...

Daya: Tum... _**(Shocked and confused very much)**_

He was too shocked... Man 1 noticed this..and hits daya and Runs away...Daya saw him ...at the same time Man 2 also tries to run... but Daya grabs him by his neck... and give him a high kick on his tummy..Man falls down in one rank of file hardly...He screams with pain... Daya moved again and Hit him more times...

Here Man 1 ran away and tries to call Man 3... Who were already running in corridor to save himself from Abhijeet...

Abhijeet dials a call To ACP PRADYUMAN and ask him to come In CITY HOSPITAL with team and raid there... he just tell him that they have to arrest Three STF officers ...ACP was shocked but right now without asking further from his right hand reached there,into the CITY HOSPITAL...

Abhijeet was searching Man 3 and in this same process...he reached in car parking area... Man 3 was there hiding himself behind the cars when he collides with another man who was none other than his SATHI... Man 1..

Man 3: tum yahen? _**(Shocked)**_

Man 1: sshhhh... Abhijeet yahen he hai..Mein na dakha hai abi ussa Yahen parking area mein. Ab wo kye kar raha hai yahen..wo kyun peecha para hai humara _**(anger n confuse)**_...Daya b ponch gaya hai... Kamlesh nae becha ga ajj..

Man 3: kye? _**(So shocked)**_ nae yah dono huma nae choren ga _**(weeping n so scared**_) Bago bago yahen sa... he ran away...

Man 1 tries to stop him but failed bcz Man 3 was too scared now…

Man 1: Hey ruk...marwaya ga kye... ruk...

Abhijeet noticed their shadow and high volume... Both were behind the cars..Abhijeet moved there and pointed his gun towards them without losing a minute...

Abhijeet: Bs khel katm tumara... Bagna ki koshish ki na... (_When he saw one of them tries to run)_ tu seeda goli mar doon ga aik pal ka lye bi nae rukon ga.(_**fire in eyes**_).._And then he dials ACP's number..._

Team reached there and Arrest both STF officers on Abhijeet orders...

ACP: Abhijeet yah sab _**(confuse)**_ ...tum...

Abhijeet: sir wo sab bad mein...app ko muj pa vishwas hai naa ?.. (_ACP nodded his head in YES_) sir chalyea pehla Daya ki tarf...wo kamlesh uss ka haton mein he hai...

**ACP and team became so shocked after hearing Daya's name...**

ACP: Daya...?

Abhijeet look at him ...And then runs from there...team was in shock but still follows Abhijeet...All reached into _File Record room of CITY HOSPITAL_...when they reached inside the room they saw a complete messy room with files and papers...Abhijeet enters and start calling Daya's name...

Daya...Daya... Team saw each other... After some mins...Acp approaches Abhijeet...

ACP: Yah sab kye hai? Daya (_**he look at Abhijeet kneenly**_) Kahen hai wo?

Abhijeet: sir wo _**(in tension)**_yahen he...kahen gaya (_**looking here and there) **_

He moved outside the room and start searching Daya here and there in the hospital..All team spread as well but found Daya no where... Abhijeet was in extreme tension now..His DAR was here in front of his Eyes now... _**if something happens wrong,,,then what he will tell to ACP..? ?**_ And now it's time to face that situation..Daya is escaped? Ran away? In trouble? or whatever,,,but DAYA IS NOT HERE...WITH HIM... and now what he will tell to ACP...and where is Kamlesh? How he will prove everything alone...? After much time searching ...all moved to CID bureau with two culprits in their hands...

_**Author Note:**_

Thank you Guys for ur support n Reviews...But i m not happy with few reviews :(((( Must tell me how much u liked this chapter... what u liked what Not...

One reader said that why Abhijeet did not HUG'S Daya... i tries to clear all doubts through my writing..But still if this is not clear for u..Abhijeet start believing Daya..he want to support...But Hesitation, Scare, Emabressment all is still there... What daya faced till now...its not easy to foget all... And Abhijeet still needs to clear his position... Daya ask his support so that if anyone else is GUNAGHAR then Abhijeet comes to know that and if Daya is guilty then Abhijeet also comes to know the TRUTH... that is deal between them bcz both want to solve the case... Nothing is clear for Daya..that Abhijeet actully trust him ..and Still Abhijeet also needs to clear these things... Well Wait... soon u will come to knw abt all these points... Thanks ... Poonum


	13. Chapter 13

**IN CID BREAUE...**

TWO heads of STF ... Siddhart mehra and Divesh Goomi are on CID Bureau Floor...with so many Wounds in their faces...Abhijeet was in so much anger...He was abt to hit one more kick to them..When ACP Pradyuman enters and stops Abhijeet after screaming his name..

ACP : Abhijeet... _(Scream)_

Abhijeet stopped and Look at ACP...

Abhijeet: Sir...app nae janta..yah sab mila hoe hain... (_Rash tone)_

Siddhart: Sir huma becha lo (_weeping)_ He moved towards ACP and start doing his drama... Sir huma bechio...asa kasa App log huma paker kar itna mar peet kar sakta ho? _(Crying)_... dakyea kitna mara hai _(Showing his wounds to ACP)_..aur najana kye kye sawal poch raha hai... Aur zor da raha hai ka accept b karo...

Abhijeet: CHUP _(rash and scream)_

Divesh: Dakyea ACP sahab...app log iss taran nae kar sakta..ager huma kuch b hoe tu anjam app janta hein...aik bar yahen sa bahr nikalna dijyea...per...

Abhijeet moved towards him and gave him a tight slap...and then grabs him from his shirt collar...

Abhijeet _(Anger)_: Bahr niklana doon ga tab na... _(Fire in eyes)_ Dakh...Sach sach bol da sab..warna wo hal karon ga tere ka teri Rooh kanp jaya ge...

ACP (_anger)_: Abhijeet _(scream)_ Choro ussa...

Abhijeet left him... Sir app...

ACP: Chup ho jaio abhijeet...aik dam chup... _(Very angry)_ And then he signaled Freddy and Schain to take Divesh and Siddhart inside the investigation room...they did so... And After then ACP goes near to Abhijeet...And he asks...

ACP: Daya kahen hai Abhijeet... _(Looking straight in his eyes)_

Abhijeet quite...he was embarrassed bcz he don't have any answer...

ACP _(Shouts):_ Daya kahen hai abhijeet...?

Abhijeet with low head...

Abhijeet: sir wo...wo... _(in low tone)_

ACP _(rash):_ Tum janta tha na ka wo kahen hai? per btyea kyun nahen? Haan..bolo...

Abhijeet want to clear Daya's postion...but before any more mess he thinks to tell ACP everything...So somehow he managed to talk with angry ACP and told him abt Daya...

ACP was more angry now..Team was shocked as well..What to say and what not...team was really in trouble...

ACP _(angry):_ Aur tum na Daya ko akala jana dyea ...Haan... ta ka wo bag saka?

Abhijeet: nae sir _(in hurry)_ wo tu kamlesh ka peecha he gaya tha...per _(Sad)_

ACP: PER ?... per kye...Haan _(rash)_ kahen hai wo? Ab hai kuch bolna ko tumara pas?...kasa...Kasa itna vishwas kar sakta ho tum Daya per ... Bohl gaya ho uss pa kye Illzam hai? Haan...

Abhijeet: sir main kuch nae bohla...Muja yaad hai sab... wo asa nae kar sakta...wo wahen tha...yah sab kyea hai muja kud kuch smj nae ayea raha _( in tension)_

ACP: Smaj nae ayea raha... hun_...(angry)_ tumari smaj mein yah tu ayea raha hai na k ager daya ab na mila tu tumara sath kye ho ga?

Abhijeet look at him with shocked Expressions... even he knows what ACP is saying is either true... Abhijeet was taking RISK...without any proof he was trying to Prove that Daya is innocent...he was thinking something when suddenly he remembers something and he speaks...

Abhijeet _(in hurry):_ sir... yaad ayea mein na ussa...aik phone dyea tha jab hum disguise mein nikla tha...

Freddy: Disguise_...(shock)_

Abhijeet: kyun kye hoe freddy?

Freddy: sir file room ka rasta mein aik dustbin mein muja AIk Mask aur dari moch mili... french style wali...

Abhijeet: Kye? iss ka matlab Daya na apna disguise look remove kar dyea Wahen jana sa pehla _(Record File Room)_...per kyun? shaid wo una Apni asal peehchan karwana chata tha...per wo asa gaya kahen ?...

ACP: Phone... phone karo ussa ...

Abhijeet dials a Number...

Here on other side...On road... Kamlesh is running so fast...Daya Behind him.. Both were running... Kamlesh runs and enters into the old home...looking like any useless store...Kamlesh enters and hit with the rod hardly and fell down... Daya reached there and without losing a minute...he grabs Kamlesh..and hit him so hardly...Kamlesh fell down on floor again...

Daya: Yahkeen nahen ata ka Tu...tu yah sab kar sakta hai... mein kabhi soch b nae sakta tha ka Teri yah Aslyeat mera samna kula ge_...__(Angry so much, blood was in his eyes)_ **BABU BAHYEE**...Bahi ho kar koe insan asa kasa kar sakta hai...Nahen..._(Not believing)_ tu Mela ka Bhai ho he nahen sakta...Bata Koon hai tu... aur kyun kyea yah sab... Bata nahen tu_...(Shows his punch n he was not in his senses)_

_Kamlesh was so tense and was still thinking How to escape from there..._

Daya remembers Mela and her Dardnak mout...he became more angry and Start hitting Kamlesh continually. In all Daya's phone fell at floor, it was ringing already and Green button of his cell was on after hitting on floor..

Daya _(again_): Bahi manti the wo tuja _(tears in eyes)_ Aur tu na uss ka sath... _(Hits him again_) Asa kasa kar sakta hai koe...kasa...

Finally kamlesh speaks...

Kamlesh _(screams):_ _**Nahen hoon mein uss ka Bhai**_...Haan...suna tum na...Nahen uss ka bhai mein... wo tu sirf aik mohra the...Sirf aik Mohra...

Daya Shocked...

Kamlesh : Apna Baap aur Bahi ki mout ka bad Pagal he ho gae the wo... Jis roz wo Apna Bhai ki Astyean baha kar i ...uss roz uss ki halat dakna lyke the..Ghum sa chor ko tu pahla he Koh chuki the wo... Per Bahi b chal basa...uss accident ka bad Wo hospital mein tha per bech nae saka wo b apna Baap ki taran... Uss Mela par nazer the meri bht waqt sa.. Muja Aik tikana chyea tha Uss area mein..Pakka tikana...asa jahen kssi ko shak b na ho saka muj par... ussa Nadi mein dobta hoe mila mein mera plan ka Mutabik...aur wo Baap aur bahi ki mout ka zakmon sa chor chor jahil larki... Muja apna gher he la gae...bht sawa ki meri... Hosh mein ana ka bad Mein na Anath aur Apahij hona ka Drama b kyea...Dimage mareez ki taran b dikna chaha...k inn sab ki waja sa Muja mera Gher wala picnic ka bahana iss nadi mein pank gaya hein...Aur roya girgrya Mela ka aga ka ab muja wapis nae jana...wo pagal larki uss Mohala mein nae nae shift hoe the..Muja apna bahi bana ka logon ko batana lagi jab logon na poochna shuru kyea tu... aur sirf una he nahen Muja apna bahi b manan lage... Uss ki wo saheli...Najana kahen sa i the... kon the... wo b muj pa mehrban ho gae.. itna malom tha muja ka wo larki wahen sa nae the...Uss ka bara mein b Mela jhoot he bolti the sab sa..Haan per uss ki dosti kafi gehri the Mela sa. Muja kabhi batyea nae Mela na aur naa mein na teak sa pocha kabhi uss ka bara mein... muja wahen apna Mission k lyea rahna tha... Tu rahana laga...

Daya was boiling with anger... When he was hearing such story...he was really controlling himself not to hit kamlesh and Listen at least once what he did ,_**How and Why**_?...But he fails to control himself and He Hits kamlesh more times and says..

Daya _(Anger):_ Aur per tu na uss masoom larki ka fayada uttya... Itna fayda... sahram nae i tuja...Yahen tak ka Mar he dala ussa... Mar dala...

Kamlesh look at Daya and added with Anger...he was hopping as well... breath was fast...he was in pain due to wounds given by Daya...

"Haan mara mein na... _"Screams"..._mar dala ussa... wo kameeni humara raaz jana lag gae the... Tu uss ka moun band karna para..Muja Mumbai jana parta..tu iss k lyea ussa Batana para ka Mein aik Sansta sa jura hoa hoon jo gareeb bechon ki maded k lyea kam karta hein iss lyea Kabhi b Mumbai jana para ga..aur wo man b gae meri Jhooti kahani...iss sab sa shaq parta tha muja koe itna seeda , bola bala kasa ho sakta hai? _(Anger)__.._ par humara shak tha yah... uss raat jab mein uss ka pas poncha tu najana kyun wo Nadi kinara beti ro rae the..Shaid tumara jana ka sun kar. (_Angers)_ kye lag rae the wo... Atit sundher...aur rota hoe tu aur b... _(daya was looking that he is mad now)_ pehla din sa nazer the uss per meri...per wahen Mission ki arrh mein gaya tha...uss roz raha nae gaya muj sa...mein na uss sa baat ki..muja kye malom tha ka wo kuch b nae janti...wo sirf shak tha mera...per baat karna ki waja sa wo sab smj gae ...chilana lage..tumara naam lana lage ...wahen sa Bagna lage . tu mein na uss ka moun band karna k lyea...he stops... aur per muj sa raha nae gaya tu,,,,

_Daya really controls himself just bcz he want to hear everything_... mein nasha mein tha uss raat... wo bht roe b cheeki chilie... aur uss sab mein dika da mara mein na ussa...Nadi kinara para pather pa sar lagna sa he uss ki mout ho gae... Muja tab hosh ayea ka sab kye ho gaya?..mein bht gabra gaya tha... kuch smj nae ayea raha tha... Tumara bara mein tu sab janta tha mein... iss lyea mein na Gun nikali aur ussa Goli b mar di...sab ka shak tum pa dalna k lyea... aur wahen sa bag gaya... STF mein sa mein, Siddhart, divesh wahen tha... Tum tu yah sab janta b nae tha... hum he tum sa phone pa baat karta aur tuma instruction data the TASK ka silsilla mein... Divesh aur siddhart tu wahen peechla kae saal sa tha..aur muja Larkyon wala mission aur task officers ko guide karna , Officers sa information collect karna k lyea beja gaya tha... hum 3no he mil kar larkyion ka karobar karta tha...

Daya was so shocked after hearing this...kamlesh Added...

koobsurat larkyon ko pansana larkon ka zaryea sa...City sa zaroorat mand larkon ko dond kar una majbor karta tha in sab k lyea...aur per larkyon ko wahen sa un ka zaryea la kar hum una bahr mulkon mein beech data tha... Pehla hum na yah kam Bht arsa Mumari nagar ka area mein kyea..per wahen khatra bht bar gaya tha... logon ko shak b tu ...chor dyea...

Tum par humari har waqt Nazer the...Iss lye tuma pansana tu humara bayean hath ka khel tha... Aur pansa b dyea tha... per tumara bagna na tu sab kuch kudi confirm kar dyea..wahen ka log ..aur Tumara camera sa mila photoes na aur b sab kuch paka kar dyea...Per najana itna waqt bad tum kahen sa ayea gaya _(Anger)_ aur hum tak poonch b gaya..huma tu laga tha ab tak kahen mar mara gaya ho ga ...itna illazam hein tum par aur koe saboot b nahen kasa sabit karo ga kud ko baguna_...(anger)__.__...(After few seconds)..._ per kye kar lo ga _(he laughs)_ haan kye kar lo ga tum ?...Kuch b nae bigar sakta tum mera...Saboot...saboot chyea hota hai...Aur Wo tumara pas na hai...na kbhi ayea ga... Kuch nae bigar sakta tu mera Daya... kuch b nae..mein pehla ki taran apni jaan becha ka nikal he jaion ga _( he laughs)._

Daya who was controlling himself till now just to hear all.. was not in his own control Now...

He grabs him with complete anger...blood was in his Eyes...

"Nikala ga tu tab naa...jab yahen sa jaya ga tu...Tera fasla tu mein tu kud On The Spot he karon ga... He Grabs him by his neck and Hits his head harder on the Wall... and then POOCHAR of his kicks and slaps on him...Kamlesh tries to protect himself but It was not possible for him when a MAD man was really trying to kill him only...

Daya remembers Mela's smile...and gave him a slap harder...he remembers her pain...when he denies for her love...her last sentences... Daya hit more and more times to Kamlesh .he remembers Abhijeet, his team , the time which he faced till now Due to this person only...He slapped him 2 to three times ,punches, kicks continually...he was really mad..

Team reached there At the same time By tracing Daya's phone ...and they Saw...Daya was Hitting kamlesh badly...he was not in his senses.. Abhijeet saw him and tries to stop daya... but daya hardly moved back his hand..and Abhijeet fell down on floor with much force ... team was really shocked on such condition of Daya...he was looking totally mad...he was saying only one word...

Daya: nae choro ga tuja mein,,,Jaan sa mar doon ga... _( he was not ready to leave kamlesh, continually giving him his punches)_

Abhijeet: Daya...choro ussa...

To ACP...

Abhijeet : Sir app rokyea na ussa...wo pagal ho gaya hai gussa sa...Mein nae chata ab wo kssi aur musebat mein pansa...

ACP who was in extreme shock...bcz he and team heard everything what kamlesh said to daya...bcz after hitting on floor Daya's phone was on and Abhijeet was calling him so by mistake his phone was attended...and team heared Kamlesh's confession...ACP was shocked... but after hearing Abhijeet request he comes into senses...and screamed...

ACP: **D A Y A...**

Daya heard his scream...which was very hard in listening...much anger and rashness was there..But at some place Father and care tone was also there...Daya stopped at the same moment and look at back towards ACP sir... his eyes were red and Full with anger... ACP never saw him like this... and he never knows after so much time when he will see Daya , he will be in such condition...he was shocked after seeing daya like this...daya saw him and then again looked towards kamlesh, his one hand was still grabbing kamlesh by his collar... kamlesh was fully dip with his own blood... Daya left him and Hardly hit his other hand on wall... mirror was there... Which was completely broken with Daya's hard Punch...All team was shocked... Blood start coming out from daya's hand... Team moved there and Grabs Kamlesh...and moved out after taking him outside...Abhijeet was completely in tears...he moved towards Daya..who was still facing wall... Freddy who was also there with ACP, moved with Abhijeet..Abhijeet grabs Daya's hand and tries to cover it with his handkerchief...Daya was not feeling any pain...he was not in his senses...Abhijeet moved his face towards him...and speaks...

Abhijeet _(teary voice)_: Daya... idher dakh yar... _(daya was not speaking or doing anything)_

ACP saw him With teary eyes...pain was there at his face..Other team members who came back after sending kamlesh into hospital under police custody... was also in pain and same state...

Abhijeet: Dakh na yar... kamlesh pakra gaya..teri Mela ka katil... Hum...m..naa... _(Heavy throat)_ sab suna yar...wo gunahgar hai...uss ka confession hum na suna...huma ab kssi confession ki zaroat nahen... Hum sab GAWA hein... teri begunaie ka... haan... tu sun raha hai na Yar _(shaked him)__..._ Daya _(tears)_ bol na yar... Tu bagunah hai...bagunah...yah sabit ho gaya hai ajj... Hum sab jan gaya hein..dakh ACP sir... freddy. vineet...shreya...rajat sab...dakh sab hein yahen..sab jan gaya...TU BAGUNAH HAI...kal sari dunya b jaan jaya ge... sab teak... Daya_...(shacked him madly_) tu sun raha hai na yar... Kamlesh...ussa saza ho jaya ge..Siddhart aur DIvesh ko b..wo b pakra gaya ..kamlesh ka sathi..tu bagunah sabit ho jaya ga... Bagunah...

Daya look at him without any feel..but his eyes was speaking something... Abhijeet saw him who was grabbing daya by his both hands and was speaking with teary voice... Daya_...(shaked him again)_ haan daya tu Bagunah hai..Hum sab na man lyea ... Daya still with same pose... Abhijeet just hugged him tightly... Freddy starts crying... Daya sir,,,...

Abhijeet who was in tears... Shaked Daya again..bcz he was saying nothing... But found Daya was not moving little bit even... his head was still on Abhijeet's Shoulder... Rajat shouted...

Rajat: Abhijeet sir...

He pointed towards the floor...Where Blood was there... Following daya's hand... blood was coming out from his hand fastly..Abhijeet shocked after seeing this.. he checked daya's hand and removed handkerchief and found Daya's Hand Vain cut due to Mirror piece... and Blood was losing continually..Daya was not conscious now...Abhijeet in extreme tension..He shacked daya again.. Plus rat was Low... ACP screamed Daya's name two times..But got no response...

All team members in extreme tension...ACP orders...

ACP: Abhijeet jaldi Chlu hospital.. Abhijeet was too shocked in such scenario...with whole team help they all moved towards Hospital after taking daya with them...

**INSIDE THE HOSPITAL:**

Whole team was in much tension..Waiting for the doctor to come outside and tell them Abt Daya's Health ...

Abhijeet was standing in Hospital corridor and tears was rolling down from his cheeks...He remembers all the moments which he spend with Daya after this incident ... he remembers how daya tries to approach him for his Help and in response what he did...he was really sad and angry on himself... Its True that BAD TIME and Bad PEOPLES were responsible for all this..Abt how can he forgive himself ...bcz he was not with his best buddy when his buddy really needs him... Abhijeet was Like that he go and Shoot all three STF Officers with his own hands... Bcz all those Officers are responsible for all this only... Bcz of those three Today Duo's Friendship was almost broken...

Doctor came out and all moved towards him...Abhijeet also saw him and moved towards doctor with slow steps...His condition was really showing his fear... ACP asked abt Daya...

Doctor: He is fine...BUT... dakyea...Blood lose hoe hai ..but hum na Blood chara dyea hai... Weakness hai un ki body mein bht zyada... so medicines react karna mein tora time lan ge... kuch wounds b hein.. Par inn sab sa bar kar iss waqt un ki mental condition hai... Wo respond he nae kar raha tha... Huma pehla kuch smaj he nae ayea... aur ab b mein sirf aik he baat kahon ga...Ka unn ka hosh mein ana aur respond karna sab sa zyada Important hai iss waqt...

Team really shattered after hearing this... All what happens till now was not enough...that now all this _?_... Abhijeet asked just one query after controlling himself not to fall on floor...

Abhijeet: Mein ussa sa mil sakta hoon Doctor ? _(in low tone)_

Doctor look at him then towards ACP and allows him to enter inside the ICU...Abhijeet enters into the room and saw his Best buddy with oxygen mask... bandage on Arm... Few cut marks and most Important Daya's closed eyes and fast Breathing with the help of oxygen...

Abhijeet saw him like this and tears starts rolling down from his cheeks once again... He moved towards Daya's bed sat on tool ... and grabs daya's hand...and now he was not be able to control himself..he starts crying ... After 10 mins he tries to control himself but still sobbing he speaks to daya...

Abhijeet _(sobbing): _Yah kye hai Daya... Yahen yun ayea ka Latna ki Deal hoe the humara beech ?... Haan ? Yah Galat hai... Biklul galat _(tears again starts falling from his eyes and touching Daya's hand which was in Abhijeet's hands)_Dako tum na kaha tha Hum aik sath iss rasta per chalen ga aur case solve karen ga aur per jo sach hai wo humara samna aye jaya ga...Tu per yah sab kye hai yar... Tum mera sath asa nae kar sakta... Tum tu janta ho na muja ka mein kitna strong hoon... Bht kamzoor hoon mein...tere mamla mein ... Apna gusa ki arrh mein apna uss kamzoor pan ko chupata hoon...tu kye mein bht strong hoon... Haan...nahen hoon na... Plz yar Don't do this to me... come back yar...Muja aik Moka tu da... muja tuj sa baat karni hai...Sirf Aik Moka Yar...Sirf Aik... manta hoon teri baat nae suni the mein na... Per tu tu wasa nae hai na yar...Tu tu bht mahan hai na ...Tera Kitna bara dil hai...aik bar muja Moka da daa... _(he joint his both hands) _Mahf kar da muja _(Crying)_ Aik moka da daa...meri baat aik bar sun la yar...Sirf aik bar... He stops but not his tears...

"_Abb jo milen hain tu, shikwa Gilla naa hoon"_

"_Bss Sakoon ho...Bss tum ho.."_

"_Per sa kareeb ayo, mera Naseeb ayo"_

"_Hai Yah dua, Hai yah Dua.."_

"_Dil na mera Kaha, Tera Rahon sadaa"_

"_Hai yah Dua, Hai yah duaaaa"_

"_Yah Janoon mera, mujha la jaya kahen..KAHEN ?"_

"_Ab tuj mein, Ab Paa raha hoon mein Yahen...YAHEN"_

"_Abb jee loon teri he Yadoon mein yah jahan...JAHAN"_

"_Tu gaya tu Roya tha Sang mera Aasman...AASMAN"_

Someone placed his hand on Abhijeet's Shoulder...Abhijeet look at him and came to know its ACP...who was there with teary eyes...

ACP: Abhijeet...

Abhijeet _(teary eyes n voice)_: Sir...dakyea na issa...yah meri baat man he nae raha _(crying) _iss sa kahyea naa ka meri baat suna aik bar... App ki baat tu sunta hai na yah... sir Plz...

ACP looks at him with tears...and tries to console Abhijeet...and asked him to come outside so that Daya can take rest... Before moving out from the room...ACP moved towards Daya..Placed his hand on Daya's forehead and whispers...

ACP _(Strong but tears in eyes):_ Come back soon... please...plz...

Half day passed like this…In evening Doctor came out and informed abt Daya's consciousness to the team…Team was really happy….but Doctor told them that Daya is very weak and mentally disturbed ..That's why he is very quite now…so not to disturb him at this moment… and Do not talk with him abt anything serious now…Just casual talk or which he like to do…. Doctor left…. Team entered and saw daya lying on Bed with half open eyes looking at wall…looking very quiet and without any feel started….

ACP: Kasa ho Daya? (Smiles)

Daya look at him and then with very low tone responded that he is fine…. All noticed That daya don't want to talk with anyone…But all tries one after the other and found a Very Quite daya..Who is not interested in anything…just want to live alone… After sometime All left with sad mood…they want to say something but what to do ?…after seeing daya's response and Doctor Advice they all just left….

Next day…Abhijeet enters and tries to talk with Daya casually….He really tries to talk with Daya but found that he lost the relationship which he made with Daya after getting him back… The case was solved…it was clear that Daya did nothing… Everything was ended…But now it feels like, actually everything was ended… Daya lost so many things…His Love, His Friend, his Family…That Concern, Love, affection, care, feelings, emotions, everything….

Abhijeet want to tell him that Daya will get back his Position in CID very soon with Owner and Praise..but Daya was not interested in anything…he was Looking very Gloomy and sad…Absentminded….he needs time…And It was Really a Big TASK for Abhijeet to get Back his DAYA…and specially when he really understands his condition….It was late day by day to talk with Daya abt that matter…Everyday Abhijeet prepares himself that how he will talk with daya…how he will start….how he will try to make the situation understandable by daya… But he fails when he faced Daya… Daya's sad mood…not interested in anything..Gloomy face…really breaks his heart…he feels that He is also responsible for everything… He talks with Doctor Today abt this….

Doctor: Dakyea Officer mein smaj raha hoon app na jo b kaha hai muj sa… aur acha kyea app na muj sa yah discuss b kyea… now I m clearly understanding Daya's mental condition… what I can advice u… there are two things…First one is TIME…..

Abhijeet: Time ?

Doctor: Yes…. Time mein wo takat hoti hai Jo humara bht sa Uttyea hoe acha Steps mein b nae hoti… Insan Waqt ka sath sath he Apna dukhon sa Ubarna seekta hain.. Zakam b time mangta hein Abhijeet sir ….Aur dil ka zakam b time mangta hein… PER…..

Abhijeet: Per kye Doctor?

Doctor: Per yah ka Kabhi kabhi Time kuch cheezon ko bigar b data hai…Aur that's the second thing… Kabhi kabhi Insan ko intazar hota hai ka Koe ayea uss sa baat kara…Bale he wo kud iss baat ko na mana…but actually wo yae chata hota hai…In response wo Gusa ho…app ki baat suanan b na chyea …tab b internally wo yae chata hota hai… aur kud b iss baat ko Accept nae karta….Aur ager app asa mein TIME lan ga, yah dan ga…aur baat nae Karen ga tu…..Dori aur b barti jayea ge…. App smaj rahen hein naa k mein kye kah raha hoon?

Abhijeet really understands what Doctor Is saying… but he confused as well that which option he choosed for daya….

Abhijeet: Jee haan per…. Abi Daya ko time tu da he chukka hoon mein …aur baat karna b zaroori hai..app na kaha tha uss sa kuch serious yah jo wo discuss na karna chyea wasi kuch baat na karen tu…..

Doctor: I understand….

He stands up after a minute….and says after placing his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder…..

Doctor: Bht Pyar karta hain app apna dost sa…tu kah kyun nae data…. Aik Doctor ki haseyat sa nahen aik Amm insane ka tor pa kah raha hoon…. Jab b laga it's the Time…Just tell him….Just tell him….

Doctor was abt to move out from his cabin when he stops and says…..

"Ussa yakeenan app ka intazar ho ga…."

And then he left….Abhijeet was still sitting in doctor's cabin on chair…Thinking abt Doctor words what he said before leaving...after few minutes he moved towards Daya's room….and enteres and saw Daya is sleeping….

Abhijeet: Abi nae ….Soa raha hai…Kal baat karta hoon….

He moved towards Daya…..

"Doctor teak he kahta hai… I need to tell u everything now…. Tum na jo kuch saha hai na daya.. wo sab mein na b jahla hai… per ab…. Ab mein tuma kuch hona nae doon ga… I promise… Mein hoon na daya..Tumara Abhi…..Tumara sath… Bs ab aik bar….aik bar…tum meri baat sun lo… kal….Kal ka din…humara lyea aik nayee roshni la kar ayea ga…. Now I m just waiting for tomorrow….he smiles..and feels relax after thinking all this and seeing towards daya…."

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

This is almost the End Guys…. Abt the case…Everything is END….Just One Query Left ..which I will clear in next chap….which will be the LAST CHAPTER…. Completely based on DUO…. Basically I was going to end this story in this CHAP only….But few members requested me that Last CHAP must be related to DUO…. I was willing the same..But Frankly speaking I lost my interest after getting few reviews… Now I really don't feel like to write….But still I told u I will finish this Story….and I will do that for sure… So Next chapter will end this Story according to what I thought when I started this story… Hope u will like This Chapter as well… Take care…. Poonum


	14. last Chapter

It was pleasant morning…Weather was very clear with cool winds. Inside the hospital Daya was sitting on his bed …He was just freed from breakfast…sitting alone..No one was around… Someone enters inside his room…Daya was shocked to see such face in front of him at this moment…he was very much surprised as well…. Person look at him so surprised and moved towards him having flower Bouquet in hands…

"Hello Daya…. How are u ? "_Asked after putting Flower Bouquet on Side table…."_

Daya _(surprised)_: Sheetal…._(chap 2) _ Tum yahan ?

Sheetal look downwards….and after few seconds…._She tries to speak with low tone…_

Sheetal: Haan Daya…wo mein…. m… tumara bare mein parha maine news paper mein… She shows Newspaper to Daya…his picture was there with the news…

_Daya looking at Newspaper…Where News abt Daya's innocence's and STF officers were there with some more details of the case and A lots of Daya's praise…_

Sheetal _continues…_

Sheetal: Bht Acha laga yah jaan kar ka tum baagunah sabit ho gai…Sach Sab ka Samana aye gaya hai….

_Daya Quits…._

Sheetal: I m sorry Daya….

_Daya look at her with amazing expressions…_

Sheetal: Haan…main tum sa Mahfi mangna I hoon daya… iss sab mein kuch help nahin kar pai main tumari….bht dar gai thi main…aur uss sab ka Karan…and she stops_…..(tears were in her eyes)_ Main kabhi soch bi nahin sakti thi ka BABU wo yah sab kar sakta hai…. Chhhheee… _(Angers) _Bhai manti thi Mela ussa…. Aur wo….. _(very sad) _Mela ki mout ki raat main bht dar gai thi…Maine uss shaks ka chehra tu nahin dakha tha jis na wo sab kiya…per Mela ki wo halat dakta aur wahen sa Kssi ko bagta dakhta…main bht dar gae thi…. Baag gai wahen sa…ka kahen wo muj tak na poonch jayea…maine tu uss ka chehra tak nahin daka tha per bi….. Per…tuma kasa malom hoi ka main Mumbai mein hoon aur kahen rahti hoon ?….. _(she look at Daya and asked with low tone)_

Daya: Wo sab hona ka baad Bagta per raha tha main… Tabi muja tumara aur Babu Bahyea ka kyeal ayea….Mela ka gher pa tu police ka pehra tha…per bi aik raat mein gus he gaya…Tum dono ka tu kuch bi pata nahin chala…per wahen Aik bag mila muja…asa he jab main wahen sa jana laga tu Andhere mein mera paion sa Arrh gaya tha wo….Shaid tumara he tha wo… uss mein sa aur tu kuch kas nahin per tumara Id Card mila muja…. _(He looks at sheetal) _tabi malom hoi muja ka tumara asli name Sheetal hai…Aur tum aik art designer ho…Tumara mumbai ka address tha….Per tum wahan kye kar rahi thi…?

Sheetal: Main aik TV show mein as an Art Designer he kam karti thi… Meri best Friend …..(_Tears comes in her eyes…she really controls with difficulty) _ Bs yun samajh lo ka wo bi unn kameeno ka shikar ho gai thi…. (_she cries slowly)_ ussa he dondna Wahen gai thi main…aur Mela sa dosti ho gai…ussa mana kiya tha maine apni Asal pehchan batana sa kssi ko bi…aur bht saath bi diya uss na mera_…. And she stops_…kassh uss roz main tora pehla wahen poonch jati tu…tu shaid Mela ko becha pati _(tears fell down) _per bht dar ho gai... _Look at Daya_….

But I m very happy for u Daya…. U r save from all this now….Main chalti hoon abi _…(and she stand up for moving out with teary eyes)_

Daya: Sheetal…..Tumara koi bi kasoor nahin hai iss sab mein…Apna dil pa kssi taran ka boj mat rakhna…Tum na apna app ko bechana ka liya jo bi kiya …teak kiya..Aur wasa bi Muja SABOOT chiya tha…aur wo tumara pas tora he tha….jo tum mahfi mango... STF wala Uss case ki takeeqat kar raha hein… jald he tumari Dost b mil jaya gi…I hope….

_Sheetal look at him and smiles with teary eyes…. And speaks…_

Daya: Mela bht pyar karti thi tum sa Daya… uss ka sacha pyar ko apni kamzori mat banana dana…. Ho saka tu ussa Apni takat (strength) banana… All the best…..

_And she left thi Room after leaving Silent daya…who was sitting silently there after hearing again abt Mela's name like this… _

"_Dard mein bi yah lab Muskura jata hein…"_

"_Beeta Lamha huma, jab bi yaad atta hein…"_

"_Beeta lamhaaa….aa…."_

_He remembers Mela and the moments he spends with her… That Shaal….which he gifted to her…_

"_Chand lamhat ka vasta he sahi….Muskura kar mili thi mujha Zindagii"_

"_Chand lamhat ka vasta he sahi….Muskura kar mili thi mujha Zindagii"_

"_Aaj bhi jab woh manzar nazar aate hai,Dil ki viraniyon ko mita jate hai"_

"_Dard mein bi yah lab Muskura jata hein…"_

"_Beeta Lamha huma, jab bi yaad atta hein…"_

"_Beeta lamhaaa….aa…."_

**IN CID BREAUE:**

ACP and Few other team members present there… ACP talking with Rajat abt some case…. Daya enters inside the bureau…All look at him with surprised and Happy look… They all were so surprised and happy with this sudden entry of daya…After so long their deary Officer were there in front of their eyes…They were really don't know how to express their happiness…

ACP (happy): D A Y A…. _he was extremely Happy and surprised as well…_

Daya tum Yahan… I mean…Tuma Hospital sa Discharge mil gaya ?….

Daya: Good Morning Sir…

_ACP was so happy after hearing this Good Morning words from Daya's mouth after so so long…his eyes become wet…..Daya continues…_

Daya: Jee sir…. Main na he insist kye doctor ko….

Rajat: Sir app kasa ho ? _(very happy to see Daya )_

Daya: I m fine Rajat…. And then he moved towards ACP…..

ACP: Arre tum khara kyun ho….Ayo beto yahen_… (Giving him chair)_

"Daya tum na ajj ka Newspaper dakha… _(Happy tone)_ Bht kush hoon mein ajj…sara ilzam jo tum par tha wo mit gaya ….Aur STF heads…ab wo nahin bech sakta…Sab saboot un ka kilaf hein..aur un ka kud ka confession…. Daya tum nahin janta tum na kitna bara kaam kiya hai…Un larkiyon ka case bi Solve ho jaya ga abhi… Sab tumari he waja sa…I m proud of u Daya…really Hum sab ko garw hai tum par…Aur janta ho wo DCP…uss na kud Phone kar ka muja mubarakbad di hai… Aur tumari bht tareef kar raha tha wo chitrole..aik bar tu mein phone ko he dakhna lag gaya ka Yah Chitrole ka hi number hai naa … _(he laughs)_. Daya…..Bht jald Tumara CID ka safar per sa Shuru ho jaya ga…Aur…."

Daya look at him and interrupts him….

Daya: Sir muja app ko kuch dana tha…iss liya he main yahen ayea bi hoon….

ACP _(surprised):_ Dana tha….Kye?

_Daya gave him one envelope …ACP checks it and Was so shocked after seeing Daya's resignation…._

Daya: Iss sa pehla ka Mera CID ki rejoining ki karwie shuru ho app DCP sir ko inform kar dijyea…

ACP _(shocked):_ Daya….yah tum kye kah raha ho…. Tum….. dako…meri baat sunu…jo sab hoi…wo galat hoe bht galat… Hum sab na jo salok tumara sath kiya wo sab bht galat tha..Bht galat…Main sab manta hoon…per yah Kye hai…tum iss taran sab sa baag ka…sab chor char ka kasa ja sakta ho?

Daya: Plz sir…. Muja app mein sa Kssi par bi koi gilla shikwa nahin hai… Maine apni duty pori kar di hai… Aur ussi waja sa ajj iss waqt yahen hoon… Lakien iss sa aga… Muja CID ka hisa nahin rahna…Muja Bs jana hai….

ACP _(Angry): _Kahen jana hai tuma?

Daya: Main ajj sham ki flight sa England ja raha hoon…

All team shocked after hearing this… Thiy really don't knw what to say and how to stop Daya…

ACP: Acha… _(Angry_) aur per bi tum yah kaho ga ka tum baag kar nahin ja raha ?… yah baagna nahin tu aur kye hai Daya ? Tum hum sab sa naraz ho…jo sab hoi usa boolana , huma mahf karna ka liya tyar he nahin ho…Sari zindagii uss takleef ka sath rahna chata ho… per sab boola kar humara sath nahin…

Daya (irritate): Sir Plz…yah meri apni life hai… Main jasa chaion issa jee sakta hoon… Jo sab hoi..usa boolana app sab ka liya asan ho ga…Mera liya nahin… Kye kye boolon ga mein… (_Rash_) wo sari takleef…app sab ka vishwas na karna.. Kye kye? Sach tu yah hai sir..ka ab wo vishwas jis ka rishta tha hum sab ka bech katam ho chukka hai… katm… Kal per koi bi app ko aye kar mera bara mein kuch bi kaha ga..aur app man lo ga….

ACP _(in hurry):_Asa kabhi nahin ho ga Daya..Kabhi nahin…

Daya: nahin sir…asa bar bar bar ho ga… Aur hum main sa koi bi issa rok nahin paya ga…wasa bi jo hoi uss sab ka yai hal hai ka hum uss sab ka bara mein ab na he sochen…Main yahan rahon ga tu wo sab kabhi nahin bool paion ga… Iss liya mera jana he Acha hai… App muja mat rokyea sir…PLZ….. _(strong)_

ACP _(Shocked):_ D A Y A…..

Daya: I m sorry sir… Main na ajj tak app ki koi baat nahin taali…Per ajj main app ki yah Baat nahin man sakta…. Aur yah mat sochiya ga ka Daya na app ki baat nahin mani… Mein apna isteefa da chukka hoon… aur uss ka bad meri Zimadari CID ki tarf katm ho jati hai… Iss lyea App ki baat na man kar mein Duty nahin nibha raha asa mat sochiya ga… Mein na Apni Duty pori imandari sa Nibhaie hai sir… (_looking straight)_ Chyea koi mana yah na mana….

_Tears comes in ACP and team eyes…when thiy heard this from daya.._

ACP: aur Badla mein jo tuma mila wo tum bhool nahin sakta…..Huma mahf nahin kar sakta… _(sad)_

Daya: Nahin sir… app log yah mat sochiya ga…ka main na app sab ko mahf nahin kiya… per …bs ab mera yahen rahna mumkin nahin…. I m sorry sir….sorry ….

_He moved towards Door…stopped there…and look at back to all CID bureau….without seeing all teary n sad faces he just left from the bureau…._

_All comes in great trouble…. They all were so sad… ACP was really sad…Pain and tension was clearly showing on his face… teary eyes… like he lost his son today…._

Rajat: Sir yah sab…days sir ja raha hain… wo ruka kyun nahin…App ka kahna par bi… app ki koi baat nahin talta tha wo…per ajj kasa…app na kitna roka, per bi….

_ACP with teary eyes…_

ACP: Kyun ka ussa uss na Nahin roka..jis ka rokna ka wo intazar kar raha hai…..

_After sometimes, Rajat moved and dials Abhijeet's number to inform him abt the latest…_

Daya Moved towards the Airport in Texi…. One after the other All memories were coming in his mind..he don't want to remember anything…he don't want to feel weak… He got a call from his friend from England…who first confirmed that daya is coming or not…and then informed him abt the new Flight timings…jst one hour left… Timings changed due to Some issues… Daya don't want to miss it…

_Here on the other side…Abhijeet who was busy with some case investigation comes to know abt Daya's resignation and leaving the country news by Rajat…he was so shocked… he was really not expecting such a big Step or decision from Daya all of sudden..he was quite all the time.. But Abhijeet was thinking that due to all what happens he is just quit and sad..but he was also planning all this..Abhijeet never ever expect that…. He started his quills and moved towards the Airport as soon as possible… He calls and confirms abt Flight timings and became shocked that Just one Hour left… He was so tense… he murmurs…._

Abhijeet: Nahin…Yah nahin ho sakta… Daya…asa muja chor ka kabhi nahin ja sakta… Main jana nahin doon ga ussa…

_His eyes fills with tears after this thought that its possible that He can never meet with Daya once again…He was moving with fast speed but due to much traffic it was late and late…. And Now he was totally blocked in heavy Traffic…. _

"Oh No…. Yah traffic jam…issa abi hona tha..Ab kye karon…"

_He was so tense, he just left the quills there on road..And start running in heavy traffic…. He was not caring abt what if vehicles starts moving…He can be injured badly… he was just thinking Abt Daya…. He enters into the Airport…. In hurry he was seeing here and there when he hit with trolley badly and falls down…. _

_Here on the other side… Daya was sitting one bench… he really don't know why he is sitting there…why not going inside…when sometime is left only in Flight…? Is he was waiting for someone? If no …then why? He hears Announcement…. And moved towards the Departure area, but at the same time he hears Some noise…he moved little far and saw Peoples are Gathiring at Entrance of Airport…may be someone falls badly…._

_Here, on Abhijeet side…Abhijeet tries to stand..but his leg was injured…Ahhhh…hh comes from his mouth…. _

_Daya was abt to move but he hears that painfull Ahhhh….h… (it was not possible, but his heart hears that Ahhhhh…hhh not him) His Foots starts moving towards that area…. He saw Peoples are standing around one person..who is trying to stand..but its not possible for him… He noticed little amount of Blood is coming out from his leg…He feels pinch in his heart… he goes near to him… he was feeling something…what…? He don't know..but he was moving towards him… Due to so many people around he can't see clearly the face of that person but suddenly he noticed Brown Color Coat of him…Is that possible for him that he forget that coat? He stops there… His eyes were fixed on that coat…. He was very near of that person…. Just few inches…but he did not moved further.. After few seconds Peoples moved from there and now there was no Wall between Daya and that person..who was no other than his Best Buddy ABHIJEET…._

** T…..**_ (Undelibreatly, scream came out from his mouth)_

_Abhijeet saw his friend standing in front of him with tense face and took a big sigh…. This was clearly showing his face expressions…Daya was still standing at his place with shocked eyes…. One person tightens abhijeet leg with his handkerchief….Abhijeet thanked him and with the help of him stands up…and looks at daya…._

Daya: Tum …yahen?

Abhijeet: Tu aur kahen jata ….. Malom hai..kitna baga main yahen ana ka liya?… itna ka tum Mujrimo ka peecha bi nahin baga ho ga ajj tak…. Yah kon sa tareeka hai apna gusa dikana ka …Haan….

Daya _(ignores):_ Koi tareeka nahin hai yah…aur tum yahen kyun ayea…

Abhijeet: Kyun ka…. Kyun ka…. Mujha tum sa kuch baat karni hai….

Daya _(irritate)_: Oh plz abhijeet…. Mujha kssi sa koi baat nahin karni hai… Abi tum kuch mat shuru ho jana…. Mera pas time nahin hai… Announcement start ho gae hai…I have to go…

_With these words he was abt to move, when Abhijeet grabs his hands…and speaks…._

Abhijeet: Tum kahen nahin ja raha ho Daya….

_Daya shaked his hand to take out his hand from Abhijeet's grip….and then he moved back and became so shocked…His friends was on his keens with folding his both hands in front of him... _

Daya: Yah kye kar raha ho…. Sab dakh _(angry)_

Abhijeet _(interrupts):_ Mahf kar do muja _(very serious and Apology tone)_ Main janta hoon …Main na kitna galat kiya hai tumara saath…Bht galat kiya.. _(Tears come in his eyes) _tum mujha uss sab ka liya kabhi mahf mat karna…per Daya mujha itna bari saza na da yar…. Mera jurm bht bara hai ..bht bara…main uss ka liya koi bi Saza katna ko tyar hoon….per yah nahin… plz yar….

Peoples who were there around, stops and start seeing duo…where one friend was standing and other one was sitting on his keens and apologiesing from his friend… Daya look around… where peoples start saying to Daya….that fogive ur friend….

Daya _(angry):_ Abhijeet jaio yahen sa..tamasha mat karo….

Daya starts moving…. Abhijeet stands up and follows Daya and somehow stops him and stands in front of him….

Abhijeet: Daya…plz…plz…. Yah sab kye hai yar…. Ajj tumara pas itna bi time nahin hai ka tum meri baat tak sun sako… kitna dino sa main sirf iss waqt ka intazar kar raha hoon ka jab tum sa baat kar sakon…Doctor na mana kar diya warna ab tak main baat kar chukka hota…

Daya: Abhijeet….maine kaha na tum sa..muja koi baat nahin karni… Tum jaio yahin sa _(irritative tone)_

Abhijeet _(angry):_ Nahin jaion ga… Haan…kye kar lo ga ..maro ga? Tu mar lo…

_He controls himself….and with much cool tone speaks…._

Abhijeet: Daya… ajj tumara pas itna sa bi waqt nahin hai mera liya ka aik bar meri baat tak sun lo…aik bar sun lo ka akher main kahna kye chata hoon ? itna sa b waqt nahin hai tumara pas tumara ABHI ka liya….

_Daya comes in real anger after hearing this ABHI…._

Daya: Haan Nahin hai… nahin hai mera pas tumari koi bi baat sunana ka liya..Ho koon tum ?…Haan.. ho koon tum jo mein tumari baat sunu…ABHI…_(comes in rash mood) _yah lafz tuma ajj yaad ayea hai… ? iss Abhi Daya ka rishta ko tum bhot pehla he katm kar chukka ho Abhijeet…kud apna haton sa…. Ab kis rishta ki base per muja rokna ayea ho?

Abhijeet _(Gloomy with teary tone):_ ussi rishta sa jo humara beech humesha sa tha aur hai..aur tumara youn chala jana sa wo badal nahin sakta… Daya…main janta hoon , bht galat hoi yar jo bi hoi… uss waqt haalat asa tha ka tere moun sa nikli uss baat sa main samjha ka tum man raha ho wo sab _(with low tone)_ I m sorry yar…main janta hoon yah lafz bht chota hai uss sab ka samna aur per main gussa mein ayea gaya…Jab tumara baggna ki khaber suni tu… Sab taran taran ki baten kar raha tha… aur tumara kuch bi ata pata nahin tha…. Haalat din badin iss kadar badlta gaya, ka sab kuch pehla sa zyada hi kharab hota chala gaya…

Daya: Haalat…. Tumara mera beech Haalat kab sa ana laga Abhijeet? Tum sara dosh Haalat ko da raha ho… Kye haalat iss kadar bigar gaya tha ka tumra Vishwas hil gaya muj par sa?

_Abhijeet embarrassed on this…_

Daya: Nahin Abhijeet… Tum na mera Vishwas nahin kiya… Tum soch bi kasa sakta ho ka main asi ginhoni harkat kabhi kar bi sakta hoon..cheee…. kasa….?

Abhijeet: nahin daya… (_in hurry_) Asa kabhi nahin socha maine ..aik pal ka liya bi nahin… Meri chupi aur Gussa ka matlab yah hargiz nahin tha…ka maine tumara vishwas nahin kiya…

Daya: Tu saath kab diya? Haan….? Jab muja zaroorat thi tumari Abhijeet…Apna Abhi ki _(tears comes in his eye) _tu tum kahan tha? Kahan tha tum Abhi…..

_Undelibratly, he grabs Abhijeet by his shirt collar…and asked this query again n again with teary eyes… Abhijeet also starts Crying..Tears were rolling down from his cheeks…_

Daya: kahen tha tum…jab main dar badar ki tokeran kah raha tha..pori dunya mein meri maded karna wala..Mera vishwas karna wala koi nahin tha… tab kahan that tum? Jab mein cheekh cheekh ka tuma batana chata tha..ka maine kuch nahin kyea… kuch nahin kyea… Main bolna chata tha ka mera pyar muj sa cheen gaya…rona chata tha tuma gala laga kar…apna dard bantna chata tha….tab kahen tha tum…. _And he burst out into tears…._

Abhijeet: Maro mujha…Maro….cheeko chillio muj par_…. (Crying) _Plz Daya maro muja…apna gusa nikalo muj par yar…. Ajj tu apna dard byean karo muj sa… Plz daya… Jo chyea kaho… Main sab manta hoon.. Apni galati… sab… manta hoon…Per yar in sab SACH sa bara aik aur Sach bi hai… Ka main….main Bht PYAR karta hoon tum sa…bht pyar karta hoon…tum meri zindgaii ka aik bht Ahem hisa ho…Mera sab sa acha dost..mera bhai ho.. yar aik pal bi…aik pal bi ajj tak asa nahin guzra jab tuja yaad nahin kiya..jab tuja gala laga kar rona ka man nahin kiya…jab yah kahna ka man nahin kiya ka main tera kitna vishwas karta hoon..tu kuch galat nahin kar sakta..koi kara na kara..Per main…tera Abhi _(cupped daya's face in his hands) _tera vishwas karta hoon…kabhi mahf mat karna mujha…kabhi nahin..Main nahin kahta ka tun mujha mahf kar da ….per…per mujha chor ka mat ja… Main kud ko kabhi mahf nahin kar paion ga… kabhi Jee nahin paion ga asa…

_These words and tears of Abhijeet really breaking Daya's heart… First time he was seeing that How much pain was stored inside the Abhijeet…what he feels during all that…. _

Daya _(teary eyes n voice): _ aur main…? Main jee pata naa… Malom hai Abhi tumari jaga main hota na tu main kabhi asa nahin karta…kabhi tuma yun akala nahin chorta…_(like kid)_

Abhijeet _(still grabing daya's face):_ Malom hai muja…Tum muj sa bht pyar karta ho… karta tha aur karta raho ga humesha… per b muja chor kar ja raha ho…

_Daya jerk himself and Starts to move…_

Daya: haan… kyun ka ab yai sahi hai… Muja nai rahna hai tumara sath…. _(Completely like kid)_

Abhijeet: chyea per main mar he kyun na jaion….

Daya: Abhi….. _and he stops and realized_…. Koi nahin marta kssi ka bagar.. _(Serious) _kssi ka chala jana sa Humari zindagii nahin ruk jati… kuch bi nahin rukta… Zindagii ka safar huma bi apna sath baha la jata hai… Yadoon ka sahara he sahi hum apni zindagii jee he lata hain..sukh sa yah Dukh sa..per marta koi nahin..Main bi zinda hoon..tumara samna hoon…

Abhijeet _(intrrupts):_ Per main nahin rah sakoon ga… tumari Adat hai muja daya… Tum rah sakta ho ga mera bina… Haan …tabi ja bi raha ho muja chor kar…

_Daya Shocked after hearing this….Angry on Abhijeet's words…._

Abhijeet _(teary tone): _ Per main nahin..Ajj tak raha he nahin… Maa ka jana ka bad tumi na muja sahara diya.. Aik junior officer ho kar bi tum na mera kitna saath diya..meri halat samjhi aur mera saath diya.. ussi saath aur care ki waja sa Humara Dosti ka rishta bana kab ..kasa? malom he nahin hoi…aur per ussi saath ki waja sa kab dost sa bahi ban gaya…. Hansana, rona, masti, jagarna, pyar, gussa, saman , care sab tha uss mein… in sab cheezon ka sahara he tu ab tak ki zindagii jee hai …. Janta ho daya…meri zindagii in 15 sal ki he hai…meri yaaden in 15 saalon ki he hain… uss sa pehla kye tha…kasa tha…muja tu yaad tak nahin… muja yaad hain tu sirf yah 15 sal…jis mein tum, tumara har mor par saath, tumara pyar, kadar, saman, team sab mera sath hai… uss sa peecha tu sirf Andhere he hai mera liya…Sirf Andhera….Aur ager ajj tum muja chala gaya chor kar tu per sa uni Andheron mein chala jaion ga main yar…uni Andheron mein…..

_Daya still standing not seeing him…tears were continusly rolling down from his face…Face was pink with tears and pain._

Abhijeet: Tum mano yah na mano daya…Meri zindagii ka sab sa Ahem rishta tum ho..Sirf tum… Tum tha aur raho ga… Tuma dukh ponchyea hai maine… shaid jis rishta sa tum sab sa zyada pyar karta tha ussi na tuma itni bari choot di hai ka tum mujha kabhi mahf nahin kar sakta…itna dukh diya hai ka tum mera saath rahna nahin chata…. Yahen tak ka CID bi chor ka ja raha ho..wo CID jis ka liya tum na apni pori zindagii di hai… itna kuch kiya hai…uss sab ka zimdar bi main he hoon…

Tum jana chata ho na daya…tu jaio… per ajj tum akala nahin jaio ga… Humara rishta , wo sab yaaden apna saath he la kar jaio ga…Wo humesha tumara saath rahen gi… main tumara saath rahon yah na rahon…. Meri yaaden tumara saath he rahen ge… Kyun ka jis din wo tumara saath nahin hongi …tum bi nahin ho ga…..

Abhijeet stays there for a min…and then Left the place when he got no reply from Daya…and daya was still not facing him…. Tears were rolling down from Abhijee's face… he was so sad… He really doesn't know what he will do now…. Without his best buddy… without his bhai… He lost him… he just lost him…. He was abt to move out from the airport completely when someone grabs his hand, jerked him and turn him and make him stand in front of him…. It was Daya …

Daya: per muja Tumari yaadon ka sath nahin…tumara saath rahan hai Boss…

_Abhijeet without loosing a second just hugged his best buddy tightly….more than anything and starts crying with voice…without caring that so many peoples are looking at him…looking towards Abhijeet…. From CID… he was much strong man…today he was not caring abt anything…. He just hugged him tightly… crying…Daya was doing the same… he just don't want to leave Abhi…_

_Both Best buddies spend much time in same hug position…then leave each other… Abhijeet grabs Daya face..Kissed on his forehead, removes his tears from his face… Daya also removes his tears by saying…_

Daya: yar tum rota hoi acha nahin lagta…

_Abhijeet smiles little bit and look at daya and hugged him again…._

Abhijeet: Muja chor ka jana ka kyeal per kabhi tu nahin na laio ga apna zehan mein?

_Daya still in hug…_

Daya: kabhi nahin …kabhi bi nahin….

_After few Seconds_

Abhijeet: Daya…. _(very meaningfully)_

Daya: Hmm…

Abhijeet: Tum muj sa mila bina he ja raha tha _(sad)_

Daya: Boss…. ager tum sa mil ka jata na tu kabhi ja he nahin pata….

_Abhijeet left him….Again folded his hands in front of Daya…._

Abhijeet: Daya….kabhi ho saka ..kabhi meri koi baat achi lagi ho tu ussi ka badla muja mahf kar dana…

_Daya instantly grabs his hands…and stops him…._

Daya: Yar plz….main ab kuch yaad nahin karna chata… wo sab…bht takleef da hai…main uss sab main nahin jee sakta….

Abhijeet removes his tears again…. Okay okay…. Just stop….Abi chalen yah per yahen rukna ka irada hai? Per sa irada tu nahin na badal diya_….And he smiles…Daya smiles too…_

Daya: haan hai tu…. (_He smiles again) _Aur tum ja raha tha apna bashen suna kar muja..wo tu maine he rok liya… _(making face like kid)_

Abhijeet _(smiles):_ kyun ka main janta tha ka mera Daya muja chor ka ja he nahin sakta… tum he na kaha na Abi ka ager tum muj sa mil lata tu Chor ka ja he nahin pata….Per abi kasa chala jata …

Daya: Acha _(surprised) _aur wo sab jo kaha uss ka kye?

_Abhijeet again grabs Daya's face in his both hands….and speaks…._

Abhijeet: Kyun ka Daya wo sab main tuja batana chata tha… Tuja batana chata tha ka iss sab ka doran maine kye feel kiya… Main kye sochta hoon tere liya…Sab batana chata tha tuja…

_Daya look at him and hugs him again. Tightly.. and this time both says nothing to each other but their eyes defiantly….. At the same time Abhijeet phone rings…he left Daya and saw a caller id..it was non other than ACP Pradyuman….Abhijeet smiles after seeing ACP's name flashing on phone screen and attends the call with…_

Abhijeet: Sir muja chuti chiya kuch dino ka liya _(with cool tone)_

ACP: wo sab choro…Yah bation muja, ka Isteefa jo dustbin mein para hai wo wahen raha yah ussa Par _(tore into pieces) _ka pank doon….

_Abhijeet smiles on ACP's words and irritiation…..on the other hand Daya was so much emabrresed bcz he heard Acp's words as well..bcz voice was coming out from mobile and he can hear it easily…._

Abhijeet _(Smiles_): Par dijiya sir… par dijiya….

ACP: Tum dono pagal kar ka choro ga muja_…. And_ _he cuts the call with sooth and relaxment.._

Abhijeet: chalen ? _(Looking at embarresed Daya)_….wasa bi aur koi option tu hai nahin…Flight tu kab ki ja bi chuki hai….

_Daya realized… look at Abhijeet smiling face and both friends Brust into laughter… Abhijeet was abt to pick Daya's lauggage…when Daya stops him…._

Daya: Kye kar raha ho…

Abhijeet: tuma choot lagi hai yar…

Daya: muj sa zyada tuma lagi hai_…. Pointing towards his injured leg…._

Abhijeet: okay Ab saman la liya ho tu chalen? Daya smiles and both friends moved out from the airport with smiling face, Relax and happy mind..and with new thought that after now they will live same Happy life with each other..what happens that was bad, very bad…but still they both know one thing very well that they both can't live without each other.. Never Ever…. And that's the thing….They are toghter and will always be…..

_So Friends….If u are angry with any of ur Friend…Just Friend…"wink" So just Go and tell him/her that how much he/she is important for u… Don't be late guys… don't wait for any proper chance…bcz in this way most of the time we lost our very good friends..who really cares a lot of us but we ignores them or test them so many times…So, Just use ur mobile..Type a single msg and send it to ur friend…or make a phone call or go and meet with him/her..The Happiness which u can gave in this way to ur firend suddenly without any reason…it will be precious…u really don't know how much ur friend will be happy with this sudden step of urs …. Gud Luck…and Always take care of ur Friendship…its really a beautifull relationship… no conditions no boundries..just abt Love, care and concern….._

**Aurthor's Note:**

So, Guys this was the End…. Don't know how was this last Chapter …but I just hope u will like this as well… Anyways, Thanks Everyone…who supported me..Who reviewed this story even single time..i m thankfull to u all…Each and Every member..Sometimes I enjoyed writing it and sometimes not..But I fulfill my promise that I will complete this FF for sure…if u r going to review so Must tell me how was this last chapter and How was this whole story…Take care of Ur selves guys… Be saved and live happily… God Bless u All… Once again Thank You All…Love u …BYE All… 4m Poonum


End file.
